


How Our Choices Define Us

by Sunishine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Severitus, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 64,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunishine/pseuds/Sunishine
Summary: After Voldemort is defeated at the ministry, Harry receives some information regarding his parentage. How will he cope with this and new friendships/relationships as old friends desert him.DisclaimerHarry Potter is the creation of J.K.Rowling and all rites belong to her and subsequent publishers, I do not own anything.





	1. Prologue

Prologue – The Beginning

The war against Voldemort came to an end before it had even begun. The self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort; Dark Lord of the time, had lured Harry Potter to the Ministry of Magic, down into the Department of Mysteries under the pretext of holding Sirius Black prisoner. It was there, right in the middle of the ministry atrium that you-know-who was defeated by fifteen year-old Harry Potter, witnessed by several high ranking ministry officials, dragged there at Dumbledore’s behest, all of whom had not believed Harry’s claims from the previous year.

Since the return of Voldemort the previous summer the Order of the Phoenix had been working on several jobs. Their first job had been keeping a prophesy relating to Harry Potter and Voldemort, that was down in the department of mysteries, safe from the dark lord and his forces. Their other job had been looking into ways of defeating Voldemort.

Ever since Lucius Malfoy had given Ginny Weasley Tom Riddle's diary in her first year of Hogwarts, Dumbledore had known the source of Voldemort's immortality; what had stopped him from dying all those years ago when he first faced the baby Harry Potter. He had spent the intervening years searching for the other similar artefacts that Voldemort had created. These artefacts, called Horcruxes, contained pieces of Voldemort's soul, which meant that even if his body was destroyed, his soul would remain upon this plane.

Dumbledore had spent his exile from Hogwarts hunting down and destroying the horcruxes he had been able to locate already, a ring hidden in an old shack, not far from the old Riddle house, a locket placed in poison in a cove off the south coast and the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, hidden within Hogwarts itself. Nymphadora Tonks had descended into the Gringotts vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, the only person who was able to other than the Lestranges themselves as she was both an auror and a family member. The final Horcrux had been Nagini, Voldemort’s snake, and had been located slithering around the ministry at the same time the six children, Harry Potter and his friends, were seeking out Sirius Black; one well placed chop with the sword of Gryffindor had severed her head from her body destroying the horcrux.

It was after this that Voldemort was defeated. Bellatrix Lestrange had just killed Sirius Black and Harry had chased after her, determined to avenge his death, when it happened. Voldemort had made his appearance and had tried to kill Harry, if it had not been for Dumbledore’s arrival and protection it was likely Harry would have died. A spectacular battle was then fought between Dumbledore and Voldemort but it was during that fight that Voldemort possessed Harry, tempting Dumbledore to try and sacrifice Harry in order to destroy him. 

However, Voldemort had been unprepared for the depth of love Harry felt within him; for his family that had been killed, for his friends that stood by him and the wizarding world that depended on him, that it had destroyed Voldemort and shattered the link between the two of them. Dumbledore theorised that Harry’s love had destroyed a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside of him that had attached itself upon Voldemort’s first destruction; the magical backlash had been so powerful that it had destroyed the last remaining piece of Voldemort’s soul, inside the man himself. 

The backlash of magic had critically injured Harry and had knocked him unconscious. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had been preoccupied in dealing with the aftermath of Voldemort's demise with the Minister for Magic and his lackey's that he had failed to notice what had happened to Harry. It had fallen to one Lucius Malfoy, who had escaped from the Death Chamber, where Sirius Black had perished, and had been watching all that had occurred in the shadows, to pick up the fallen hero and transport him back to Hogwarts where he could be healed away from prying eyes and vengeful Death Eaters.

It was a week later, when Harry was still in the hospital wing, that a letter was sent out to him from Gringotts; this would set events in motion that had been hidden for nearly sixteen years, and they all revolved around Harry Potter. They would determine the young wizard's future and what choices he made.


	2. Prologue

 

 

Chapter 1 - Letters from Gringotts

Harry was incredibly bored; there was, after all, only so much one could do when confined to the hospital wing.

It had been a long week since he had supposedly vanquished Voldemort that he had been confined up in the hospital wing. Unfortunately, he could not remember a thing from the moment Voldemort possessed him to when he had woken up.

Dumbledore had explained it all to him; how the feelings of love he felt towards all of his friends had been too much for Voldemort to handle and had somehow overloaded his body, destroying him. However, that did not explain why he was still stuck in the hospital wing, alone, when his friends, who in his opinion had far more serious injuries than he had, had been released already.

Maybe, Harry thought to himself, that this confinement was punishment for what he had done; for leading Umbridge into danger and leaving her in the hands of the centaurs, for going to the ministry so recklessly without thinking of the consequences, and for getting Sirius killed. He could only presume that he was being kept up here and away from the parties and celebrations, that were undoubtedly going on, in order to find repentance, until he was truly sorry for the worry he had put everyone through and the disregard for his and the others safety.

No doubt Snape was behind it, he laughed bitterly to himself. Heaven forbid, precious Potter should be allowed to enjoy himself when he has caused others misery.

He was brought out of his musings by a tapping at the window beside his bed. Out there on the 'sill sat a regal looking tawny owl with a letter attached to its leg. He opened the window enough for the owl to stick its leg out and for Harry to retrieve the letter; he did not think Madam Pomphrey would appreciate an owl flying around a place of healing allowing possible infection in.

He examined the letter carefully trying to determine what it was; at least it was not a howler. The envelope was a pale yellow colour, but other than his name on the front there was no form of identification of from whom the letter had originated.

This set off warning bells in Harry's mind; there were still Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters that had not been caught yet and any of them could be looking for ways to off the boy-who-lived in revenge for killing their master. Previous years of receiving letters following articles in the wizarding papers had taught him to be careful when opening letters from unknown senders – he would not forget what that package of bubotuber pus had done to Hermione’s hands during their fourth year after Rita Skeeter’s article about the Harry/Hermione/Krum love triangle.

He had received no other letters during the course of his stay in the hospital wing and could only presume that Dumbledore and the other Hogwarts staff were screening his mail; if this letter had got through then it must be safe. With trembling fingers, he slowly opened the envelope, still fearing that something harmful could be inside, but there appeared to be nothing but a single sheet of paper.

Harry did not relax as he unfolded the letter, as Ron had told him in their second year there were books that could curse you if you read their contents so who knew what this letter could do to you if you read it. He was relieved however when he caught sight of the Gringotts letterhead, but he was wondering what Gringotts were writing to him about; it was possible that it had something to do with Sirius' death.

 

 

_Dear Mr Potter,_  

_Congratulations on your recent victory over He-who-must-not-be-named. It is with that in mind that we send this letter to you. Your parent's will stipulated that should they die before you reach your seventeenth birthday then this information should be revealed to you, either on your seventeenth birthday or when he-who-must-not-be-named is defeated._

_This information is in regards to your true parentage. Unfortunately, this information cannot be released to you via owl and therefore we request that you visit us at you earliest convenience. It would be best if you attended alone as the less parties that know the better, for both yourself and the other people concerned._

_Once you arrive, you will be given the key to Vault 843, which will contain all of the information that you will need. When you arrive, please show this letter to one of the goblins at the front desk and they will show you where to go._

_Wishing you all the luck for the future,_

_Regards_

_Thorolke, Head of Gringotts Will Division._

_  
_ Harry was surprised, no he was more than surprised, he was outright shocked. Either his mother or his father was not his real parent, or neither of them were, but how could this be? Everyone he had ever met said how much he looked like his father, James Potter, and that he had his Mother’s, Lily's, eyes. How many times had Snape told him just how much like his father he was, just as arrogant and conceited? How could anyone else be his parents, and more importantly, who were they. How had this information been kept from him for this long, yes his parents will stipulated Voldemort’s defeat, but to all intents and purposes that had been fifteen years previously, no one knew he would rise again, except for Albus Dumbledore of course.

There was only one thing he could do now. He had to go see Professor Dumbledore, get permission to leave the school this time and go find out from Gringotts; that was the most important thing at this moment in time, he could not wait the remaining few weeks until the holidays started for who knew what opportunity he would have when he was back in Privet Drive.


	3. Visit to Gringotts

Visit to Gringotts

Harry slipped between the crowds visiting Diagon Alley. He was hidden beneath his invisibility cloak to avoid people seeing him and accosting him in some way. It was a safety precaution, Dumbledore had insisted on, if he was going to Gringotts unaccompanied, just in case anyone tried anything.

Harry was reluctant to say that he agreed with this idea, but now that he saw how busy the alley was, he was quite glad he had. If he had been seen, no doubt they would start asking him questions on his defeat against Voldemort. At this moment in time, he was not able to answer as to how he had been able to defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore’s explanations had been enough for him as he had witnessed what it had done to Quirrell during his first year, but everyone else would not be able to comprehend the idea. To be honest, he did not need the whole of the wizarding world to know how a fifteen-month-old baby was able to defeat the greatest dark wizard of the century; it added to his mystique, he thought.

He cautiously made his way up the steps of Gringotts carefully trying to avoid the people coming in and out of the main doors. Once inside he hid amongst the shadows and slipped off the invisibility cloak. He remained within them until he was by the main desk, and even then, he kept silent as he handed over the letter he had received.

“Ah, Mr. Potter. Yes. I will have someone escort you down shortly to your vault, there are just some matters that must be taken care of first, security, you know.” The goblin on the desk gave him what he presumed was a smile; it was, Harry decided, what looked to be a cross between a snarl and a grimace if he was to try to repeat it. The goblin called over another and they rapidly conversed in Gobbledegook before they turned back to face Harry.

“This way Mr. Potter,” the second goblin told him before turning and walking away. Harry hurried to catch up before he lost sight of the goblin. The goblin ushered him into a small room just off to the side a gestured towards the table at the centre. Once he was sat down the goblin pushed a sheet of parchment and a dagger in front of Harry. “A drop of blood on the parchment will reveal your identity.”

Harry picked up the dagger; it was old and looked to be goblin made with a small ruby built into the end of the hilt. It looked similar to the sword of Godric Gryffindor that was currently residing in the Headmasters office. He wondered if the two had been wrought by the same crafts masters.

He took the dagger and slid the blade across his palm.

Squeezing his hand into a fist, he let the drops of blood fall onto the parchment, where they were absorbed and lettering began to form.

 

Harry James Potter

31st July 1980

Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 

Harry stared at the parchment, it was obviously some sort of identification form that would identify you even if you were in disguise and would prevent someone from impersonating you. It seemed to satisfy the goblin, who then left the room in search of something.

Harry sat at the table wondering in just what he had gotten himself involved. He thought back to the letter he had received the other day. The information he was about to receive could not be released until he had defeated Voldemort or turned seventeen; therefore the information was something that could have caused harm to those keeping it a secret if Voldemort had found out. Not that Harry had needed any more reasons for Voldemort to want to kill him, being the child of prophecy was enough. Then there was the fact that this information contained revelation about his true parentage. Whatever that could mean?

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the arrival of the goblin, along with another.

“Good day Mr Potter, I am Thorolke,” Harry recognised this name from the letter. “If you would care to follow me, I will take you down to your vault. If you would care to bring the parchment down with you it will act as you key.”

Harry followed the goblin out of the side room and down towards the carts which would take him to his vault. This cart ride was no different from any he had been on before, but this time when the cart stopped, it was not outside his usual vault, but he was expecting this. The door to this vault was plain wood, but there was no keyhole. Harry soon understood the protections to this vault, when Thorolke placed the parchment into a slot on the wall next to the door.

The door seemed to melt away, but only so Harry could pass. The goblin would remain outside until Harry was ready to return.

The vault was blood protected. Only those who shared the blood with whoever had sealed the vault could access it, obviously it had been sealed by one of his true parents.

There was not a lot inside the vault, a small table in the centre of the room with several objects resting on it. Harry moved forwards into the room in order to view the contents of the table. The was a small bottle sat in the centre of the table, which by the looks of it contained some potion, Harry was strongly reminded of the bottles guarding the way to the Philosophers Stone in his first year. On the far corner of the table sat a photo frame, but the person was missing from the picture, whoever they may be. Finally, at the edge of the table, the other side to the frame sat some envelopes. He picked up the top one, which was addressed to him, and read it once it was open.

 

_My dear Harry,_

_How time has been cruel to us that I should have to reveal this information to you now that I am dead. Although, if had I still been alive, I would have been able to tell you myself._

_Either way, your reaction would still be the same._

_I have some important information to give you, but before I do, please do not think any less of me because of it. I am your mother, and I love you no matter what, and I also loved your father with all my soul before my (our?) death._

_However, there was also another that I loved, the one I gave my heart to, and the one who is your biological father._   
_You see, the person I fell in love with, I had known a very long time, and despite his choices, we were good for one another. Our time together was short, but the greatest thing it resulted in was you, and I regret never telling him about you._

_You see he had a calling that ultimately drew him away from me, and in my time of need, a dear friend helped me recover. I turned to James when I had nowhere else to go, and like the good man that he was, he took me in, gave me a home, and protected us. I do not know if James ever suspected that you were not his, even I was unsure until you were born. I never even knew I was pregnant when I turned to James, but do not doubt his love for you, he truly loved you as if you were his own._

_I do not want to reveal how our time was spent together in a letter, it will be more personal if you were to hear it from your father, and I do suggest you seek him out, even if James is still alive. I have included a letter for the both of them, which sit with yours, and if you pass them on, they will understand why I have done things this way._

_My time is drawing to a close, I know my time with you is limited and I hope you make some wise decisions. I leave you with these parting gifts:_

_The potion on the table will reveal your true appearance, you likeness to James Potter will fade when you take this potion with a drop of your father’s blood added to it. I originally created a potion that hid your appearance and this is its antidote._

_The frame is a portrait of your father and myself, it is spelled to remain empty until you come to an acceptance of your father and my relationship._

_Finally, I have left this ‘til last so you will read all that I had to say; your father is my childhood friend, Severus Snape._

_All my love, my son,_

_Lily._

 

Harry stared at the letter in shock. Snape was his father? How was that even possible, yes he knew the biology of it all and the implications, but he had never realised his mother had been in a relationship with the man. He had even seen the man call his mother a mudblood in the pensieve earlier that year, how could that lead to a loving relationship. Then again, he had been humiliated by James Potter and the other marauders at the time so would lash out at anyone.

He did not want to believe it was possible, Snape had been cold and uncaring towards him over the years, going out of his way to ensure that he was punished for his misdeeds, but he had also protected and saved Harry many times too.

Several incidents popped into Harry’s mind; his first ever quidditch match when Quirrell had tried to jinx Harry’s broom, coming after he and his friends in the shrieking shack when they were with a supposed murderer and a werewolf on the full moon, and then there were all the disastrous occlumency lessons.

Snape may have never known he had a son, but he protected the son of the woman he loved never the less. There was only one way to find out what the man truly felt, and that was to see him in person. He picked up the letters, the potion, and the frame and left the vault.

\- - -

Lucius Malfoy stood on the steps of Gringotts bank considering where he needed to go next. Since he had had his name cleared of any involvement with the Dark Lord, he had been free to continue about his business as normal.

He was about to take a step down the stairs when a body practically ran into him. He looked around and saw the startled face of Harry Potter from where he had fallen to the ground when he had bumped into him.

“Well Mr Potter, this is a surprise,” he said holding out a hand to help Harry rise. “And might I ask why you are out here, I was to believe that School was still in session. Or have they given you free reign to do as you please now you’ve defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

Harry stared down at his feet, his hands moving to brush the dirt from his backside. He looked dejected, Lucius thought to himself, rather than ashamed as one would when caught sneaking out by an elder. There was something going on here, and Lucius was determined to find out what it was.

“It’s special circumstances, sir. The Headmaster did give me permission to be out here, the goblins need me to come in so they could show me something. I’m so sorry for bumping into you like that. I must be going. I promised Dumbledore I would be back as soon as I had done.” Harry was shuffling nervously almost as if he had something to hide.

Lucius pulled Harry towards himself and tilted his chin up so that he was looking him straight in the eye. “You always seem to have special circumstances Mr Potter. Let me guess, you’re the secret love child of the Dark Lord and you’re here to claim the inheritance?”

It was intriguing how a light brush grazed the boy’s cheeks. “Not Voldemort, sir.” Lucius was astounded. From what the boy had just admitted, it sounded like he was not the son of James Potter. He had only teasingly mentioned being the child of the Dark Lord.

Harry handed him a letter, stepped around him and, slipping his invisibility cloak back around his shoulders, walked down the steps away from Gringotts. Lucius quickly scanned the letter, his eyes widening in surprise as he reached the bottom, and, in that moment, realisation dawned. He took off as fast as he could after Harry, remembering to look the proud and upstanding Malfoy that he was as he did so.

The boy had entered the Leaky Cauldron and was waiting to floo back to Hogwarts when Lucius grabbed hold of his arm. “Mr Potter, a word if you will,” he said inclining his head over to a nearby table.

After ordering something to drink for the two of them, he pushed the letter Harry had handed to him back over to its owner. “Care to tell me, Mr Potter, why you left an important missive such as this in my possession, and then just walk off as if you do not care whose hands it could fall into. Have these past few years taught you nothing.”

“Yes, but you will have to forgive me for not believing everything I am told, as I have just learnt that my entire life has been a lie. As for leaving that in your possession, I know whom I am dealing with; it would benefit none of your family if the information were to be revealed; you are great friends with Professor Snape after all. I did pay attentions to your lessons.”

Lucius studied the boy intently; Harry had somehow figured out that it had been he, Lucius, who had been sending him letters of guidance since the start of his third year. He had been impressed with the Slytherin qualities the boy possessed, when he had gotten over his anger at being tricked out of his house elf. The letters had started out as guidance, a survival guide so to speak, on the ways to survive in the wizarding world. As the boy-who-lived, no doubt, he would be invited to many social functions and there he would need to behave to certain standards and know the proper etiquette for the situation. Then during his fourth year, there had been letters helping to guide him through the triwizard tournament. It was not until the return of Voldemort that the letters really changed. The letters were no longer just guidance; one could not survive on guidance alone when facing Voldemort. The letters had therefore turned from guidance towards training and defence. Lucius wondered at what point Harry had realised who had been sending him the letters.

“You think I wouldn’t realise that it was you?” Harry said smiling slyly. “There are not many people in the wizarding world that know half the things you were encouraging in me, plus you were encouraging the Slytherin side of me to come out, therefore you had to be a Slytherin yourself. And really, training me to fight against Voldemort, you could only be a member of the Order or a Death Eater as they were the only ones that truly acknowledged his return. I thought the first few letters were a joke, but when they kept arriving, I started to investigate. I had to make sure the letters were safe, Sirius Black had just escaped from Azkaban that year after all.”

Lucius could not help but smile, “It seems that I have taught you more than I realise. You truly are a Slytherin at heart, and then again, that’s not as surprising as it once would have been considering who your father truly is. If you do not mind me asking, what are you going to do about this new revelation?”

Harry stared down at his drink. “I don’t know. I mean I will give him the letter, I owe my mother that much. I just don’t see how it will change anything between us; he’s always hated me, and has always made that obvious. If anything, this will only make him hate me more; he gave up a son in favour of Voldemort and let him be raised by his school rival and worst enemy. Why can’t things ever be normal for me?” he sighed in defeat.

Lucius felt for the young man in front of him. Nothing ever seemed to go the right way for this young man, even a moments happiness could be taken away at a drop of a hat.

He knew the best way to help him would be for him to help Harry accept these changes and to use them to his advantage in order to benefit himself. “I think you underestimate Severus, I know how much he gave up when he joined the Dark Lord’s inner sanctum. It nearly destroyed him when he found out your mother had died, and had it not been for Dumbledore I think he would have fallen apart. Just give him a chance, he might surprise you.”

Harry stared at him, seemingly lost in thought. Eventually he pushed himself away from the table. “You’re right; he deserves a chance at least. It’ll be something new for the both of us, so I can’t complain. Thank you for helping me Mr Malfoy.”

Lucius stood up as well. “My pleasure Mr Potter, and please call me Lucius.” They both walked over to the fireplace where Harry picked up a handful of floo powder. Before he could throw it into the fireplace, Lucius grabbed his wrist. “One more thing,” he said pulling Harry closer to him and whispering in his ear. “You don’t mind if we keep up communication do you, I feel I should get to know more about you now that you are Severus’ son. I will be in touch.” He placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s cheek before sweeping out of the establishment leaving Harry alone to floo back to Hogwarts.


	4. Letter to Snape

Disclaimer: Not mine, all rites to J K Rowling.

Letter To Snape

“What, Potter?” Severus Snape snapped at Harry as the boy entered his office. “Say your piece and then get out, I don’t have all day.”

He watched as Potter shuffled forwards, his feet making those annoying little noises against the carpet and he had to grind his teeth together to stop himself from yelling at the boy. Nothing had changed with the Dark Lord’s defeat; Potter was just as annoying as ever.

Eventually he reached Severus’ desk and placed a letter down in front of the man. “I was asked to give you this sir,” he said before turning away and practically sprinting out of the door. 

Severus glanced down at the letter the boy and deposited on his desk; he paled drastically when he recognised the handwriting on the front of the envelope. “Potter!”

He watched as the boy turned slowly around, not a trace of emotion now showed on his face, where before he had appeared nervous and almost scared. “Care to tell me Mr Potter, where you received this letter and who gave it to you?”

A moment of remorse seemed to pass across the boys eyes before he spoke. “I’m sorry sir, but I think it would be best if I did not. You will understand why when you read the letter.” Before Severus could ask anything else, the boy had left, the door shut quietly behind him.

He glared down at the letter as if it were Potter himself. This was a joke; it had to be. The boy had somehow found an example of his mother’s handwriting and had attempted to copy it. If it was a joke, then why did the boy seem so sincere about it all, a little voice inside him reasoned, he wanted him to read the letter, almost as if his life depended on it. 

Severus growled under his breath. What had that infuriating brat given him, and what trouble would it land him in this time? He knew there was only one way to determine exactly what was going on and that was to open the letter. 

 

My Dearest Severus,

I apologise for telling you this in a letter, but if you are reading this then I am dead. I do not know how much time has passed between me writing this letter and you reading it, but hopefully Voldemort has been vanquished.

Now you will probably be asking why I asked Harry to deliver this letter to you in person, and yes, I know that he will deliver it in person because of what I am going to tell you.  
As I write this, I look at my little Harry asleep in his cot and wonder how he will grow up, and in what he will be good. Will he be obsessed with quidditch and playing tricks on his friends, or will he be the silent, studious person with a great interest in Potions.

You see Sev, I only say this because a child not only inherits from its parents, but also picks up traits from the people that surround them. I fear that however long Harry has been around James, or hearing what people say about James, that he will have picked up many of his habits and those traits of his father’s will diminish until they are no longer recognisable.

You may have guessed from what I am saying that James is not Harry’s, true, biological father. I ask you Sev to delve back into your memories, the ones you kept so carefully hidden, and remember our time spent together. We had such a wonderful time together, and I cannot be more thankful for what you gave me. 

You gave me such a precious gift, one that you would not object to. A son Sev, we have a son, my little Harry is our son. I know the people we know proclaim him as James’ son, but I had to let them think that, to protect you. Who knew what Voldemort would do to you if he found out, that you had a son, and that son had been prophesised to defeat him.  
I ask just one thing of you, a mothers dying wish so to speak, that you get to know your son for who he really is. There are some things I told Harry, and that I left for him; but there are certain things I know he will want to know more about. Just give him time and no doubt, he will come around. 

With all my love 

Lily

 

Severus read the letter five times before the message sank in. He did not know what to believe, it was just so impossible that it was just possible. He set the letter back down on his desk.

He lent back in his chair and closed his eyes, remembering the time he spent with Lily Evans before he took a full time role amongst the Dark Lord’s ranks. Their childhood friendship had developed over the years they had attended Hogwarts together until they fell in love. They had overcome many obstacles during their relationship: the obvious Gryffindor-Slytherin hostilities, the attacks by the marauders and the pressures from other supporters of the Dark Lord persuading Severus to join. 

Eventually the pressures grew too great from all sides and eventually they had separated. The next thing he had heard from Lily was that she had moved on with her life, she was married and was pregnant. He could have coped with her having a child, but it was with the annoying James Potter, and no doubt, their son would be just like his father when he grew up. It was at that point Severus cut him himself off from anything to do with Lily Potter; she was no longer the Lily that he had grown up and fallen in love with. 

This revelation stunned Severus. The child that for the past sixteen years he had believed to be James Potter’s was in fact his own. The child that he had so adamantly believed could be nothing other than the son of Potter had been his own flesh and blood all along. The child that he had ridiculed, put down, disgraced, and betrayed had been his. 

He groaned and slipped his head into his hands. Not only had he made his son’s life a misery, but also he had been the cause of it. It had been the night that he had heard that Lilly had married Potter, he had been out at the Hogshead pub drinking his woes away, when he had accidently stumbled across the interview between Dumbledore and Trelawney, and heard part of the prophecy she made. In his stupidity he had relayed what he had heard back to Voldemort, eager to do anything to please his Lord and earn his favour. That had been the catalyst, which sent Voldemort after the Potters and had ended in death. 

For all those years following the downfall of the Dark Lord he had blamed the young boy for the death of his mother, Severus had begged the Dark Lord to spare her, his love for the woman he loved overcoming his dislike of her marriage, but that had not been enough to save her. She had died defending her son, willingly giving her life in place of her sons so that he would have a chance. 

It was only now that Snape realised what Lily had done; she had not only given Harry a chance at life, but had saved the one thing she held most dear, the thing she held close to her heart. Their son; the product of their love together. He had given her one thing James Potter would never be able to, and she held onto that as much as she could. In saving Harry, she had also given Severus a chance, the chance to have a family and to be able to get to know his son.

There was only one problem; how would he be able to acknowledge Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World as his son. The world saw him as the son of James Potter; the presence of Severus in his life would only persuade people to think that he was being raised as the next dark lord.

He picked up the letter again and skimmed through just to ensure he had not inadvertently missed anything. 'There are some things I told Harry, and that I left for him…' caught his eye as he reached the bottom. Of course, Lily would have told her son first, to ease him into the shock, and that would explain why he had brought the letter, but there were obviously things Lily had told her son that would mean they both needed to seek each other out at some point. 

Severus was determined to find these things out, and with that in mind, he stood up from his desk and left his office in search of Harry.


	5. Kitchen Conversations

Disclaimer: Not mine, all rites to J K Rowling

Kitchen Conversations

Harry Potter was sat in the Hogwarts Kitchens, the house elves were bringing various dishes for him to eat. He had eaten very little all day; too nervous to eat. Fearing Snape’s reaction to the news, he had hidden in the least likely place he would be found.

As he ate a portion of custard tart he read through the letter his mother had sent to James; it was more or less contained the same information that she had written in Harry’s letter. 

Explaining why she had married him, her true love, and about Harry. She wrote that she had never meant to deceive James, that in her own way she had loved him, that he had been a good father and that he would come to accept that even though Harry was not his it made no difference to her, they were a family. She also wrote that she hoped he would allow Harry contact with Severus, and that they would be able to overcome their differences from their past.

He read the letter through once before burning it with a well placed incendio. He did not need others reading that letter and knowing just what passed between his mother and father, that theirs was not the love conquering relationship they had thought it had been. Yes, Lily and James had obviously had a loving relationship, but from what he had read it had mostly been a platonic, friendship love. Lily had turned to James at her moment of despair and it had been because of that she had not known who Harry’s father was until he was born. 

The potion and the frame were still in his pockets and he took out the frame to have a look at it. He did not know if it was a trick of the light, or if the Gringotts vault had been too dark for him to notice, but the picture inside the frame seemed to have a very pale blue hue to it. He would have to keep checking on it, his mother had said the picture would reveal itself when he came to the realisation of his parents’ relationship. The problem was, was the relationship between Snape or James? Did he have to understand that what he had been told about his parents was not entirely true, or did he have to accept that his mother and Snape had the true relationship, or even could it be coming to understand them both as they were all interconnected. It was all so confusing, and he rested his head down on the table, so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the portrait open.

“Well Mr Potter, you certainly are hard to find when you want to be.” Harry sat up sharply, hastily shoved the frame back in his pocket, and turned around to see Snape gazing at him intently. 

“Didn’t really want to be found, sir,” Harry mumbled, averting his gaze from Snape’s, which was making him uncomfortable and, knowing the man was a master occlumens, would be able to see through any lie he made up.

“And why, pray tell, is that Mr Potter? One would think you’re almost ashamed, or is it that you’re scared to admit that you’re the son of your dreaded potions professor.”

Harry blushed lightly, what Snape had said was more or less true. He was not really, ashamed that Snape was his father; his mother had loved the man after all. It was more the reaction his friends would have about the man being his father. How would they react at Harry Potter, the famous Potter, not being a Potter, but a Snape? Would they hate him with the same vengeance they hated the potions master?

“Would you really acknowledge me as your son though? Does it really matter what I think if you don’t give a damn?”

Snape sighed and sat down at the table, across from Harry. “And what makes you think I don’t?”

Harry stared at Snape; did the man actually seem to care about him, or was it all a ploy he could use to his advantage later. “No offence sir, but you’ve always hated me. You hated my fath…James after all, and I do look just like him. I would have thought you’d want nothing to do with me because of that.”

Snape then did something no one would ever believe if he told them, even if they were shown a memory of it; he grasped Harry underneath the chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eye.

“You look like James Potter for a reason Harry; it does not mean I want nothing to do with you. Your mother obviously deemed it safer that you resembled James at the time, but if she had planned on telling us this information she won’t have made the changes permanent.” His eyes travelled across Harry’s face talking in each feature. “You look less like James than would first appear. Your features are much softer, like your mother’s, and obviously, there are your eyes. Most people are only looking for what they want to see in you, which is James Potter; I’m guilty of that, as you well know.”

Harry did not dare to believe what he was hearing. He could handle Snape being his biological father, but this was another matter. Severus Snape actually acknowledging him as his son, the boy he had despised for years. “But why sir? Why would you want me after everything that has happened between us?”

Snape stood up, “Mr Potter, I feel this is a conversation best had elsewhere, the house elves may be loyal, but you never know what they may tell the headmaster. If you would care to accompany me to my quarters?”

“You don’t want the headmaster to know sir?” Harry asked as he stood up.

“Not at present, I feel that he would use it to his advantage in some way. And that means not telling any of your little friends either.”

“Don’t worry sir, hadn’t planned on it. Ron would never be able to keep shtumm about something like this, and then it would be all round the school like wild-fire.” Harry chuckled.  
Snape remained silent, almost as if lost in thought, as they walked towards the dungeons, but halfway there they bumped into the one person they had just been talking about, Ron Weasley himself. 

“Where’ve you been Harry? We’ve been looking for you everywhere. Hermione’s been worried, she said you shouldn’t have left the hospital wing yet. And what are you doing with Snape?”

“Ten points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley, show some respect for your teachers. I would have thought you’d have learnt that by now in five years of schooling if nothing else. You are a prefect after all; you should know better and set an example to the younger children. Maybe if you cannot follow these simple rules you status as a prefect should be revoked and given to someone who can. As for Mr Potter, he is serving detention with me; one can only disregard the school rules so many times without facing the consequences. As you so rightly pointed out, Mr Potter should have been in the hospital wing, but like always, he feels he is more important than everyone else is and can do as he pleases. Now come Potter, I don’t have all day.” Snape strode off down the corridor, Harry hurrying after him. 

Once inside Snape’s quarters he turned to face Harry. “Might I ask why you were not in the hospital wing, it is vital you recorder. The Wizarding World needs their Saviour at full health, so they can give you the full attention you no doubt deserve.”

Harry opened his mouth to give a retort that he did not care for all the attention he received, especially after the last two years where he was made out to be attention seeking, when he noticed a small trace of a smile on the professors lips and realised the man had been teasing him.

“Oh yes, because me and the press get on just fine,” he replied sarcastically before telling him the whole story from when he had received his letter to when he had given Snape his. “…and I did have permission from the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey. It’s not like I snuck out this time.” 

For the first time Harry actually heard Snape chuckle. “Now that would be a first, but when you got back, why did you not return then?”

It was Harry’s turn to chuckle then, maybe he could come to like this side of Severus Snape. “You sound as if you actually care about my well-being, sir. And well, I was hoping to avoid Professor Dumbledore for as long as possible, give me time to think up something to tell him about what was in the letter, I don’t really want him to know about us either, just yet.”

Snape glared at him as he often did in class. “I may have just found out I’m your father Mr Potter, but that does not mean I care less about you, you may have been one of Professor McGonagall annoying Gryffindors, but you were still a student under my care. I imaging this relationship between us is going to take a bit of getting used to. Maybe it would be best if we spent some time getting to know one another, outside of class. I suppose we could resume remedial potions again, to keep questions at bay; there are only so many detentions I can give you without people becoming suspicious.”

“Wouldn’t Professor Dumbledore be suspicious, sir? He knew those lessons were a cover for the occlumency sessions we had.”

Snape seemed to ponder this for a moment. “If the headmaster asks, we are resuming occlumency with the intention of protecting yourself against those supporters of the Dark Lord who have yet to be caught, there’s no harm in being cautious. Just because the Dark Lord has been defeated does not mean we should be completely relaxed. Now I believe you should return to the hospital wing, you have been out of Madam Pomfrey’s care for long enough now, and I would hate to face her if your health starts to get worse.”

Harry giggled as he stood up. “No, I wouldn’t either; she is very protective of her charges.” He suddenly reached into the pocket of his robes, remembering something. “Sir, would you take care of this, you have the right to have it.” He held out a small vial.

Snape took hold of it, swirling it around so to study its contents. “Your mother’s potion?”

Harry nodded.

“And why would you wish me to have it?”  
“It is too much of a temptation if I kept it. I could take it, or throw it away. If I did take it, I would have come to realise just what there is between us and I…and I would want you to share in the changes with me. I would by that point see you as a father.”

“Thank you Harry,” Snape said, quietly almost to himself, as Harry walked out the door. He had to smile; if Snape could see him, as Harry rather than just Potter, maybe there was a chance they could come to see each other as father and son.


	6. Settling in

Disclaimer: Not mine, all rites to J K Rowling

Settling In

Harry was sat in the waiting room at King’s Cross Station reading a daily tabloid that some commuter had tossed aside when they were done with it.

He was waiting for Severus to come to pick him up. Over the last week, the two of them had been playing a game of Charades to prevent anyone finding out about their new relationship. They had had occlumency lessons twice, a detention that lasted three evenings, and then on the last night Harry had snuck out using his invisibility cloak. They had made some progress over the week, Snape had allowed Harry to call him Severus and Snape continued to call him Harry, in the privacy of Snape’s quarters. To the rest of the student body they were still Potter and Professor Snape.

They had spoken of Severus’ time spent with Lily, both before and during school, but had yet to venture into the time finishing at Hogwarts and leaving Lily. Harry had told him about his time spent with the Dursley’s: his cupboard, the chores, the lack of food and Dudley’s gang. He had spoken of his displeasure at having to return there that summer now that Voldemort was gone; he might have been able to live with Sirius had he still been alive, and Remus was avoiding him for some reason. He was afraid that now he no longer had a reason to stay with the Dursley’s, they could be worse than they had been towards him in previous summers. He would not put it past them to make his life hell. Severus had suggested that Harry come and spend the holiday with him; not only would it get him away from the Dursley’s, but it would give the two of them more time to continue on in their getting to know one another phase. It would be easier away from possibility of any of the students or staff at school finding out. 

Over the past week, they had come to a mutual understanding. They were past the old student-teacher relationship, but they were still far from the relationship Lily had wanted them to have. Maybe this holiday would allow that to develop. 

Harry had also delved into his meeting of Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley; how the man now knew about the father-son relationship Harry and Severus shared, and what the man had been teaching him over the years. Severus, although annoyed at first Harry had revealed this information before he had known about it, seemed to think it was a good idea Lucius knew, the man could be a valuable asset at times.

Of course, Harry still had to get the train back to King’s Cross Station, as he had to appear to be going back to his relative’s for the summer. That had been a hard thing to do; get on the Hogwarts Express and pretend everything was normal. 

Things had changed between his friends and himself; the department of mysteries had changed them all in some way. Ginny was ignoring him now, spending most of her time with Dean Thomas, who she was going out with now. Ron and Hermione only spoke with him when they had to, the kinship they had had before was now gone. Luna was…well Luna was the same, as always, she had not changed much. 

Then, finally, there was Neville. Neville was the one person who remained loyal to Harry; he was Harry’s one true friend in this difficult time. Harry had no idea what he had done to deserve this hostility, but he hoped that it would resolve itself soon.

When the door to the waiting room opened, the person he had been least expecting stepped through. Instead of Severus, there stood Draco Malfoy. 

Harry sighed inwardly; this was going to test his patience; the patience that Lucius had instilled in him during their “training” that would help him remain calm in difficult situations. Draco had no idea that Harry and Severus were related, both Severus and Lucius had assured him it would stay that way until he was ready for Draco to know the truth. However, Draco being here when he had clearly seen him leave earlier could only mean one thing; Severus could not come and collect him.

“Draco,” he said inclining his head towards the blond as he stood up. “What can I do for you?”

He watched as momentary surprise flittered across Malfoys face. He would hazard a guess that Malfoy had been expecting some hostility from the boy-who-lived. They were school enemies for a reason after all.

“Well Potter, apparently, you will be coming back with us. Snape called father and asked us to collect you until he could come and get you. Might I ask what you are doing with Snape?”

Harry smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know Malfoy? And what would you give to know, eh?” He stalked close to the Slytherin and whispered in his ear, “what, eh?”

Harry walked on past him, as he just stood there, frozen to the spot, possibly in surprise at what Harry had done. On the other hand, he might have been just plain confused. By the time, Malfoy had regained his senses Harry was already out of the door. 

“Potter, wait. You just accept it like that?” Malfoy asked in amazement. “It could be a trap for all you care. You do know my father was a Death Eater after all.”

Harry spun around. “You know how ridiculous that actually sounds? For a start, you said that Snape called, when on earth would Harry Potter go with Severus Snape? Secondly, you had no idea I would be going with Snape; you said it yourself. Thirdly, if this was a trick to capture me, you wouldn’t have told me about it. You actually want to know why I accept it? Your father and Severus are the only people I can truly trust at this moment. Now are you coming? You’re the one who knows where we need to be.”

Malfoy just stood there again, the shock from what Harry had said rendering him motionless. It took Harry a good five minutes to bring him out of his stupor. “Hello…Draco?”

Once again, the use of his first name by Harry shocked Draco, enough to bring him back to reality. Harry was sure that Draco would have blushed had they been anywhere else and in the same situation. 

“Whatever, Potter.” He finally said. “We need to be out of here before Father sends out the search parties wondering where are. Luckily we don’t have far to go, with neither of us being able to apparate or use a portkey. Let’s go.”

Harry gave a small smile as Malfoy turned and walked out of the waiting room; that was more like the Malfoy he remembered. “So where are we going Malfoy?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know Potter,” Malfoy threw back Harry’s earlier comment. “Our London home. Father thought it would be easier to take you there than Malfoy Manor, mother’s been acting odd lately and it would be best just to avoid her at the moment.”

As Malfoy steered Harry out of the station he asked, “oh and Potter, if you are acquainted with Snape, maybe you could call me Draco. He and my father are good friends, and no doubt we will be seeing a lot of each other this holiday.” He turned down a back street leading away from Kings Cross.

“No problems Draco, if you call me Harry. In for a penny, in for a pound as they say.” At Draco’s blank look, Harry elaborated. “Muggle phrase, if it’s worth doing, might as well do it the full way regardless of the risks. You know what people will think seeing us together, especially acting cordially to one another.”

Even Draco had to smile at that. He turned out of the alleyway into an area Harry had never seen before. Across the street from the alleyway stood an impressive three-storey town house with wrought iron gates, a pair of bronze eagles stood atop of the gates, guarding the entranceway.

“I thought all your family were Slytherins,” Harry remarked, pointing to the eagles.

“Indeed they were Harry,” a voice came from behind him; he turned to see Lucius Malfoy approaching them. “But this house belonged to my great aunt, and she was a Ravenclaw. How are you anyway?”

“Good to see you Mr Malfoy…Lucius,” he said shaking the hand Lucius had offered. “I am doing well, thank you. Thank you for taking me in like this, what was holding Severus up?”  
Lucius ran his wand along the keyhole to the gates, which noiselessly swung open. “He had a meeting with Dumbledore and the Order, he said, and would be along as soon as it finished.” He turned to face Draco. “I see you both managed to get here without killing one another then, no troubles?”

Draco snorted. “I was too interested in what Snape could want with Potter to go causing any fights, and no, there was not any trouble, of any kind.” Draco’s tone changed suddenly after that. “Father, do you know what’s going on between Potter and Snape ‘cos Harry won’t tell me.”

“Don’t whine Draco, it’s not befitting of someone of your status,” Harry said almost in a perfect imitation of Lucius, and Lucius had to hide his smirk behind his hand as a laugh came from behind them.

“Indeed Draco, I thought your father had taught you better than that.” Severus was striding up the driveway behind them, apparently having just apparated to the front gates. “And Lucius, might I ask just what have you been teaching my son, it’s almost as if he is channelling your essence.”

Draco’s mouth had dropped open at what Harry had said to him, and how he said it, but if possible, it dropped even further when he heard what Severus had said. 

He gaped between the three of them, unsure of what to say next.

“I see you have not told Draco yet, Harry.” Severus said, “Maybe we should commence inside and discuss this in full? If that is agreeable with you, Lucius?” 

Lucius inclined his head and the four made their way up into the house, which was not as opulent as Harry was expecting. Then again, this was their London home; Malfoy Manor would be far more exquisite. At least for the home of a dark side family, it was not as dark and depressing as Grimmauld Place.

“So is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” Draco asked once they were all settled in the sitting room and a house elf had served them all drinks.

Between them, they explained how Severus was Harry’s father and the arrangements for the summer, starting from when Harry had received his first letter.

“Draco, I will repeat what I have said to Harry, no one must know of this, until we are ready to tell. The world won’t take kindly to this news, if we gradually tell people over the course of time, they may be more accepting. Harry and I need to come into this gradually, and people putting pressures on us won’t help any, we’ve not had the easiest of pasts between us.” He eyed the young man thoughtfully, “and I think you have earned the right to call me Severus now, Harry is allowed to, but only in private.”

“Yes sir, thank you, Severus.” Harry could tell that Draco was no stranger to using his potions master’s first name, they way the name rolled off his tongue, spoke that he had been using it for a long time, maybe not to the man’s face, unlike Harry himself, who had found that using the name had been difficult and almost foreign to him at first.

Draco stood up and held out his hand to Harry, reminiscent of their first year on the train to Hogwarts, when Draco had first offered his hand of friendship to the young wizard. This time Harry did not hesitate in taking the proffered hand, affirming their new friendship.

\- - -

It was late when Severus and Harry finally took their leave of the Malfoys, and flooed to Severus’ home at Spinners End. 

They had arrived in a dimly lit kitchen, but Severus lead him out of the kitchen into a sitting room, which looked like a small library, through a hidden door in one of the bookshelves, and up a flight of stairs.

There were three rooms on the upper floor. A small bathroom, Severus’ bedroom, and another room, which was to be Harry’s room.

“I instructed one of the Hogwarts’ elves to set the room up for you, one of the elves I can trust not to report back to Dumbledore. I trust it is to your liking?”

Harry loved the room; while it was not much bigger than his room with the Dursleys, it was much more welcoming. The room was decorated is browns and deep reds; the closest he would come to Gryffindor colours in Severus’ house he presumed. The curtains were brown velvet; the bedspread was russet and the carpet beige and soft underfoot. There was a desk under the window for him to work at along with a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. He could not think of any words to describe how he was feeling, so instead just nodded.

“I will show you round the house in the morning, but tonight just get some sleep, it has been a long day for you. We will talk too in the morning. Goodnight Harry.”

Harry murmured his own good night as the door shut behind Severus and he fell back onto the bed. The bed was soft and comfortable, a far cry from his bed at the Dursleys which had been hard, the sheets itchy and the duvet thin. 

As comfortable as the bed was, Harry forced himself to get up, and change into his pyjamas before sinking back under the sheets. Within minutes, he was asleep.


	7. Confrontations with Lupin

Disclaimer: All rites to J.K.Rowling.

Confrontations with Lupin

Remus was sat in the headmaster’s office with several other Order members. The students had left that morning on the Hogwarts express for the start of their summer holidays.

“I can understand your concerns Remus,” Albus said. “But at the moment it would be for the best if Harry stayed with his relatives. At least until the remaining Death Eaters are caught.”

Remus nodded, downcast. He had wanted to give Harry the opportunity of a new life, now he was free from the worry of Voldemort, away from the Dursleys; the life he should have had with Lily and James, had they still been alive.

Giving himself a mental shake, he turned his attention back to the meeting.

Snape was speaking now. “…followers there are left out there. Ten Death Eaters were caught at the ministry. Lucius Malfoy was given a full pardon in debt of his rescue of Mr Potter, and Bellatrix Lestrange remains elusive in her whereabouts. There were other members not present at the ministry, mainly new recruits. I am afraid I do not know who they all are.”

“Any news on Bellatrix?” Remus asked with a hint of resentment in his voice. That woman had killed Sirius, taken away another of Harry’s loved ones, and for that, the wolf in him wanted vengeance.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. “Unfortunately, no. She seems to have disappeared without a trace. At the moment she is a high priority, she was one of Voldemort’s key players, and who knows what she could do if she was a rallying support for the remaining Death Eaters.”

Tonks spoke up then from where she sat next to Remus. “This is just a suggestion, but have you thought about looking into the family, that’s more likely the first place she’ll turn to before thinking about rallying any support. 

Families do turn to one another in times of need after all.”  
“It is a good point to consider,” Kingsley spoke. “With her husband and brother-in-law back in Azkaban, Bellatrix will no doubt turn to her sister. The Malfoys have seemed to get off fairly innocently in all this. I know he rescued Harry and brought him to safety, but that does not atone for all that he has done. His money has, no doubt, been lining the pockets of officials again, who can get him what he wants.”

“That’s been a trait of many of the Malfoys down the generations. His father was just the same,” Minerva spoke up from the corner. “After all, is that not how the Malfoys acquired their fortunes?”

“Many of the old families were the same,” Dumbledore replied. “Their fortunes were built up on a process of negotiation. Severus, perhaps you could enquire into the Malfoys for us, you know the family best.”

“I shall try, Lucius has insisted on having private tutoring for Draco over the summer, he is tired of a muggle-born having better marks than his son.”

Remus almost snorted at that; no amount of tutoring would help the younger Malfoy in any way. Draco had the intelligence to do well if he just learnt to apply himself. He obviously kept those friends of his, Crabbe and Goyle, not just as bodyguards, but also as a means of making himself seem smarter.

The rest of the meeting past the same way; deciding on what needed to be done about the Death Eaters and the ministry. By some fate of chance Cornelius Fudge had managed to remain in office, and the Order was determined that people like Harry would not be discriminated again, and that the ministry would remain out of Hogwarts so there would be no repeat of the Umbridge incidents.

At the end of the meeting, Remus was making his way down the circular staircase from the Headmasters office when he heard his voice being called.

“What can I do for you, Severus?” he asked turning around. Unlike Sirius, he had been able to put the past behind him and form a tentative, working relationship with the man.

“Making a quick escape, Lupin? Keen to avoid Nymphadora? I keep telling her she can do better.”

Remus growled low under his breath. “This has nothing to do with it. Just say your piece, whatever it is.”

“I have some information you may be interested in. If you care, come to my home next week and we can talk.”  
Remus wondered what all that was about as Snape strode off down the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him.

\- - -

A week later Remus, stood in front of the house at Spinners End that belonged to Snape.

The street was narrow and cobbled, a little way away down an embankment there was a river strewn with litter, and there was a faint smell of decay in the air.

Snape’s house was the end terrace on the street. The paint on the door was peeling, and as Remus knocked a few flakes fell off.

After about a minute, the door opened and a head of messy black hair popped out.

“Remus!” Harry exclaimed throwing open the door and flinging his arms around Remus’ neck.

“Harry?” Remus questioned. “What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Dursleys.”

“That was the intention,” a cold snide voice remarked from behind Harry, “for it to seem that Harry was returning to his relatives. Now Harry, are you going to invite out guest in?”

Harry released his hold on Remus and stepped back. “Do come in Remus.” He held the door into the sitting room open for Remus and the closed and locked it when he was in.

Once inside the room, Remus rounded on Snape. “Care to tell me why Harry is here and not with his relatives, Snape. You were quite adamant that Harry would be safe there when we had that meeting with Dumbledore.”

“I argued that point, Lupin, so that Dumbledore would not interfere. If he had agreed to Harry not being sent back, I would have to have said that I was taking him. He would ask why, and neither Harry nor I are ready for anyone else to know of that information just yet.” Snape argued in his cool and calculating way. “It is better this way.” 

“What’s better? You haven’t exactly told me what it is, and you are saying that you would have been prepared to take Harry away from those he loves if Dumbledore had said he didn’t have to return to his relatives?”

Snape scoffed, and neither of them noticed Harry leave the room. “Where’ve you been for the past few weeks Lupin? If you had cared, you would have noticed that Harry’s friends have all but deserted him. Most of the school are praising him for defeating the Dark Lord again, but care little about him personally. His best friends barely acknowledge him and Miss Weasley is more concerned about her love life. Out of the group that went to the ministry only Longbottom and Lovegood continue to offer their support.” 

“He could have contacted me,” Remus protested. “I have never given any indication that I wouldn’t help him when he needed it.”

“No, but you weren’t there for him, were you? Again I repeat, where have you been for the past few weeks? He lost his godfather, which he blames himself for, and you were ignoring him. He felt he had no one.”

“And I suppose he felt like he had to turn to you?” Remus could not fathom why it had been Snape, of all people, Harry had turned to. Especially when there were other people, who could be just as critical as Snape, to advise Harry.

“Actually Remus, I turned to Severus out of a simple request from my mother. This might help you understand,” and he thrust a piece of paper into Remus’ hands.

Remus scanned through the letter quickly, and when he reached the bottom, gave a short laugh. “You actually believe this rubbish Harry? Anyone could have sent it as a joke, or to trick you. For all you know it could be a trap of Bellatrix’s to lure you away from safety and kill you. It’s not true Harry. Look at you. You’re a Potter, James through and through.”

Harry scowled, and Remus was surprised at how much he resembled Snape in that instant, the man was clearly rubbing off on him. “It’s no joke Remus; mum left all the information for me in a vault that only I could access, by way of blood. She hid my appearance, not because she was afraid of James’ reaction, but to protect my father and me. James knew that my mother had just come out of a relationship with someone, and probably knew I might not be his, but he still accepted me.  
She left him a letter you know. Explaining what she had done, and hoped that he could forgive her.”

Remus watched Harry, and could almost see the anguish in his eyes, but a part of him could not come to terms with this.

“Please Remus,” Harry begged. “I’ve been given this chance of a family, and after everything else, I don’t want to lose you too.”

Remus could only stare at the boy in front of him. Eventually he stepped backwards, dropping the letter where it fluttered to the floor. “I’m sorry Harry, I just…I can’t accept it. You’re James’ son, nothing else. If you want to play this farce, then it’s up to you.” With that, he turned around and left the house.  
Once outside, he apparated away, regardless of any muggles that may have seen him.

 

Severus stood there watching as Lupin walked away, anger bubbling at what he had just put Harry through.

He guided Harry over to the settee when he saw that they boy was about to collapse. Once sat, Harry pulled himself into a ball and let go of all the grief he had previously been holding in.

Severus sat down next to him, slipped an arm around the boy’s shoulders, and held onto him, comforting him until his tears began to slow. Severus had never held anyone like this since Lily. 

It had been their last night together when he had comforted her in much the same way he now held Harry, when he had told her of the Dark Lord’s plans for him and how he did not want her to suffer by staying together if anything should happen to him.

Lily had sobbed into his arms, and he had comforted her until they had passionately made love. The next morning when Severus woke up, Lily had gone.

With a jolt, Severus realised that it had probably been that night Harry had been conceived.

“It’s not fair,” Harry sniffed into his shoulder. “Why do these things always happen to me? Can’t people just accept me for who I am, and not who they expect me to be? I’m not James, never have been, never will be.”

Severus studied Harry intently; he had grown up a lot from when he had first lain eyes on the eleven year-old, five years ago; fresh faced and eager to learn. Now he was almost a man, troubled from the almost yearly encounters with the Dark Lord, and it made Severus eager to catch up on everything he had missed.

His son was nearly grown up, and he longed for the time when Harry was a child, just to give him the normal childhood he had dreamed of.

It was then that Severus realised he had come to accept Harry Potter as his son.

“Life will not always be fair Harry; you’ve just had a series of unfortunate circumstances that will eventually come around. I wouldn’t worry about Lupin, he will eventually realise what he’s missing. You may not be James’ son, but you’re the last connection he had to his old friends.”

“Do you really think he meant what he said? That I’m James, and nothing but his son?”

Severus pulled Harry straight against his chest. “Harry, Lupin is only seeing what he wants to; right now it is only his grief talking. You know you only look like James because of a potion, and many of your attributes that people think you get from James could just as easily be Lily’s, or mine. For so long you have believed James Potter to be your father, you will have unconsciously picked up some of his habits, wanting to live up to his reputation.”

Harry laid his head against his father’s shoulder. “Thank you Severus.”

Severus’ heart pained him at those words. Clearly, Harry was not as ready to accept Severus as his father as he was to accept Harry as his son. He could only give it time.

\- - -

The pub was quiet as Remus nursed his fifth pint of the afternoon. The lunchtime rush was over as people had returned to their jobs for the afternoon in the many offices that littered the city centre, and a subdued peace had settled over the place, which pleased Remus as it gave him time to think.

He could not believe what Harry had told him, he did not want to believe it. James had been infatuated with Lily for a long time, for most of the seven years they had attended, and had been ecstatic when she had started to return his attentions. It had not come as much of a shock when James proposed.

At their wedding, he would have said he would never be able to find two people more in love than they were.  
The marauders had been the firmest of friends throughout their Hogwarts years, and he would have known if James and Lily had ever split up, or not been together at any point. He could not see how or why, at any point, Lily could have been in a relationship with Severus Snape, enough to produce a child together.

He was still lost in his thoughts hours later when Tonks turned up looking for him. He did not notice her helping him home, getting him into bed, or the gentle kiss she pressed to his forehead with a whisper of, “we’ll talk in the morning,” before he fell into an intoxicated slumber.


	8. Harry's Birthday

Disclaimer: All rites belong to J.K.Rowling

Harry’s Birthday

Harry woke up early on the morning of his birthday. He lay there for several minutes wondering what had awoken him, when he heard it; a scratching at his window. There was a small, brown owl sat outside his window and he hurried up to let it in.

Once the window was open, the owl stuck out its leg, Harry relieved it of the letter it was carrying, and then it quickly flew off into the early morning sun. He sat back down on his bed to open the letter.

The letter that this owl had brought was in a brightly multi-coloured envelope and a small ‘W’ was etched in the corner. Seeing this, Harry was very cautious upon opening it. Who knew what Fred and George were sending him.

However, except for an eyeful of confetti when the envelope was first opened, the letter was relatively harmless.

 

Dear Harry,

Hope you like the latest product from our party range; exploding envelopes. Suitable for birthdays, Christmas, weddings, and anniversaries. We thought we would let you know how your investment was going. We know you said you never wanted paying back for the money you gave us, but a monthly percentage of our income will be added to you Gringotts account, consider it our birthday present to you. As well as the premises we were able to secure, we have a wide range of products. So far, they have been very popular with Hogwarts students.

How is everything going with you? Hope those muggles are behaving themselves and treating you with the respect you deserve. Well done with offing our favourite dark lord, by the way; if you had not done him in, we would have loved to test some of our products on him.

By the way, do not worry about Ron and Ginny, and Hermione, we have heard some of the stories they have been spreading about you, they will come around eventually. They’re just jealous prats at the moment.

Anyway, if you have the chance, come down and visit our store, we have lots you’ll be interested in.

Happy Birthday,

F & G

 

Harry smiled at the letter; he knew Fred and George had managed to acquire a shop in Diagon Alley, but had not realised that it had been his triwizard winnings, that he had given to the twins at the end of the tournament, that had paid for it. He thought the money from the mail order business would have seen to that.

The part about Ron, Hermione, and Ginny was both relieving and worrying. At least he knew that they were avoiding him because they were jealous, but what had they to be jealous of? Then the part about them spreading stories about him was very worrisome, just what stories were they spreading about him? What could he have done to warrant this kind of behaviour from his friends?

A knock at his door jerked him out of his thoughts and his father popped his head round the door.

“Ah, Harry, you’re awake. You have some visitors.” He smiled as Harry jumped off the bed, excited. “And happy birthday.”

Harry spun round suddenly. “You remembered?” he whispered.

Severus studied him intently, his dark eyes gazing deep into Harry’s own green ones. “Do you really think I would forget? Most of the wizarding world knows when your birthday is Harry; it would be very remiss of me to forget.”

Harry stared down at his feet. “I didn’t know if you knew, I mean no one’s really ever paid me any attention on my birthday before. I usually spent my birthdays doing chores, and then when I started Hogwarts, the presents that I received from my friends usually arrived during the night so the Dursleys wouldn’t know. So far, only Fred and George remembered it’s my birthday; out of my friends.”

Severus placed his fingers underneath Harry’s chin and raised his head to look him into the eyes. “I could never forget your birthday Harry, I remember hearing about your birth, and it reminded me of all that I gave up, that you could have been mine. Of course I now know that you are, but every year on your birthday after your mother died I would place flowers on her grave; so that she was not forgotten and that what I did was not in vain.”

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed. “What can you do to cause your friends to hate you so?” he asked after a pause. “Hate you so much that they forget about your birthday, they didn’t know I would be here so would have sent them as they usually do.”

Severus regarded him. “Why do you ask?”

Harry passed over the letter from Fred and George, which Severus quickly read through. “I wouldn’t worry about it Harry, if the Weasleys and Granger wish to make these choices then they have to live with the consequences. There will be other people you can share your adventures with. Draco is practically in awe of you now, and if he is on your side, many of the other Slytherins will be. You have the twins on your side if nothing else.”

Harry smiled, and then stood up. “Thank you, Severus. I think I dwell in ‘what ifs’ too much and focus on the negatives, call it reflex from facing Voldemort so many times, it kinda does that to you.” He threw his arms around his father in a hug, “we may be new to this father son role, but if this is what you’re like to your slytherins, no wonder they love you so. Now you said I had guests?”

Severus chuckled, “Indeed Harry, and Lucius would probably flay you alive for being remiss about your guests, if he wasn’t so fond of you that is. Now go.”

It was Harry’s turn to chuckle then as he let go of his father. “He would, wouldn’t he? Well I had better go before that even crosses his mind.” With that, Harry slipped on his robe and left the bedroom.

 

Severus sank down onto Harry’s bed. He and Harry had come to know more about one another over the last month, but it was obvious they still had a long way to go. And yet it seemed that Harry was coming to accept him as family, if not as a father yet.

Harry had hugged him, and not just a quick hug, but one that lasted nearly a minute, and that was a lot coming from Harry who had grown up with little affection in his life.

He took a small box from inside his pocket and turned it over in his hands. He wondered whether he ought to give this to Harry for his birthday, would Harry appreciate the true sentimentality of the object? It was something he would have given to Lily had they not split up, and maybe it would bring Harry and himself closer together. He put the box back in his pocket and made his way downstairs.

He was halfway down when he heard a knock at the door.

 

Harry slowly made his way down the stairs to the front room. His father had implied that the Malfoys were here, and for some reason that made him nervous. He had not seen either male since they had collected him from King’s Cross, they had said he and Severus had needed time together alone to grow accustomed to the new relationship between them, and although he and Draco had put their animosity behind them, it was Lucius’ opinions that were important to him.

The letters had not stopped now that Voldemort had been defeated, and in light of his new heritage, their lessons had increased. He did have, after all, three families to represent; the Potter’s, the Black’s (of whom he had inherited from his Godfather) and now Snape's family. Through his teachings, Lucius was starting to grow on him; it was strange to think how he had gone from hating the man for planting Tom Riddle’s diary in Ginny Weasley’s possession, to admiring him now.

He slowly opened the door to the sitting room, and sure enough, Draco and Lucius were sat there on Severus’ settee. Draco was staring at all the books Severus owned and Lucius was sat drinking a cup of what looked to be Severus’ best coffee.

“Harry,” Draco said as Harry shut the door behind him, “Happy Birthday.”

“Yes, Happy Birthday Harry,” Lucius said placing his cup down on the coffee table and standing up. He walked over to Harry, and pulled the boy into a hug, surprising him in the process. “How are things between you and Severus? I know this can’t have been easy on both of you, but you needed it.” He placed a gentle kiss beneath Harry’s ear.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped away from Lucius as the man released him. “They are going well; I think we are making progress. I still find it difficult sometimes to see him as anything other than Professor Snape. He thinks I don’t know, but he has overcome this…animosity between us easier than I have, most likely because he knew my mother for all those years, and knowing that I am not really the son of his school rival.” He sank down onto the settee where Lucius had previously been sat. “The hardest thing…” he trailed off, as there was a knock at the door.

He slowly stood up again, wondering who it could be; all the people they could be expecting were already here. For all he knew it could be Dumbledore paying an unexpected visit on his father or the Death Eaters planning some sort of revenge on the spy. He was grateful for the presence of Lucius, who was stood by his elbow.

When he opened the door there stood a sheepish looking Remus on the doorstep. “Harry…” he began before Harry slammed the door shut on him again. He could not deal with this today, not after what Remus had said to him last time he came round, it would not be anything good he thought.

“You do know it is customary to invite ones guests in,” Lucius said with a chuckle. “I would have thought you would have been pleased to see an old friend.”

“Who was it?” Severus asked stepping from the staircase and looking between Harry and Lucius.

“Remus,” Harry growled stalking back over to the settee and flinging himself down. He watched as Severus and Lucius shared a look before Severus opened the door and stepped outside, closing the front door behind him.

At a nod from his father, Draco left towards the kitchen and Lucius took his place. “What happened Harry?”

Harry took a deep breath before telling Lucius all that had happened the last time Remus had turned up. “If he’s here now, then it can’t be anything good. For all I know, he could have told Dumbledore and they’re here to take me back to the Dursleys. I can’t leave now, not now I have got to know Severus, not now I have a father.”

Lucius slipped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, and Harry embraced the comfort. Tears were slowly sliding down his cheeks and Lucius gently brushed them away with the tips of his fingers. “No need for tears,” he said softly, and his fingers gently caught against the corner of his lips as he did so. It was there, at that point, that all time seemed to stop.

Lucius placed his hand under Harry’s chin and lifted his head so that they were looking into one another’s eyes. Harry’s eyes clouded over, and Lucius placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “There, all better now, do you think you can take on the world again?”

Harry gave a weak laugh and sat up. At the same point, the front door opened and Severus and Remus stepped inside. “Remember, no one can force you to do anything you don’t want to do, stand up for yourself and what you believe,” Lucius whispered in his ear.

Remus stood by the door, wringing his hands together in a nervous fashion, as Harry stood up. “I’m sorry Harry, for what I said the other week. It was stupid of me; I spoke before thinking, and didn’t put you first. Can you forgive me?”

Harry studied the man intently. He seemed to be sincere, but then again there had been many people who had mislead Harry during his life and they had always appeared to be sincere. However, the Remus of the other week, had not seemed like the Remus he usually knew. Normally, Remus was calm, rational and could think things through, outside of the full moon that is, but last week he…well he acted like a typical Gryffindor, acting before thinking and rushing into something.

“How can I be sure I can trust you Remus? You hurt me that day. After everything I went through, you abandoned me, you didn’t believe me when I told you everything. You were prepared to believe it was all a lie. How can I forgive you after that?”

“Harry, I know I hurt you, Tonks gave me a serious talk after I had drunk myself stupid. She was prepared to hit me when I told her what I had said to you.” He looked down at his hands, still clasped together, and then back up at Harry. “She said if I couldn’t pull my head out of the proverbial delusion I was living under then I didn’t deserve you. She really made me see sense.”

Harry looked into his eyes, and could see that Remus spoke the truth. “Thank you,” he whispered and then ran and tackled the older man in a hug. He smiled as the man wrapped his arms around him.

“I couldn’t lose you Harry; you’re all I have left of them; of James, Sirius and Lily, even if you never were James’ son. If I have to accept that this is who you are, then I will do so. After all,” he whispered into Harry’s ear, “Severus was never that bad, James and Sirius just made things worse, antagonistic and all that. If your mother could love him, then I’m sure we can get along.”

“Now Harry,” Remus continued, releasing him and holding him out at arm’s length. “I believe it is your birthday, and everyone did not come today just to see my forgiveness. You have people who wish to celebrate with you.”


	9. Draco's Kiss

Disclaimer: All rights to J K Rowling, and her wonderful imagination. 

Draco’s Kiss

Harry and Draco strolled down Diagon Alley, the afternoon of Harry’s birthday, looking into the various shops, arguing over the benefits and restrictions of the latest broom at Quality Quidditch Supplies and eating ice cream sundaes at Florean Fortesque's. 

They had split up from their parents when they had first arrived, with a promise to be back at the Leaky Cauldron for five that evening.

Midway through the afternoon, after paying a visit to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Draco turned to Harry.

“Harry, what’s going on between you and my father? The two of you have been awfully close as of late, I always thought you hated my father?”

“There’s nothing going on between your father and myself, but if you must know, your father has been teaching me the proper etiquette for a wizard of my status.” Harry told him, leaving out the part of the training against Voldemort.

“There’s more to it than that. This is my father; he doesn’t do something for nothing.” Draco was thoughtful for a moment, and then a small, shy smile spread across his face. “Tell me Harry, what do you think of my father?”

Harry stared at Draco, scared slightly by that smile. “That’s an ambiguous question Draco. What do I think of your father?” Harry trailed off. Just what did he think of Lucius Malfoy?

The man was just so complex, the ultimate Slytherin, he did things for only reasons he knew, and kept his emotions so closely guarded. He could honestly say that the man was everything he wanted to be when he was older (minus being a death eater that is); the cool and sophisticating ways, the charm he held over certain people, and the power to get what he needed.

Harry had power, from being the boy-who-lived, and with Lucius’ training, he was learning to use that power.  
“He’s a great man Draco. Cares about his ideals, knows just what he wants, and makes sure he plays for both sides.”

Draco smirked, “That he does Potter. And I know what he wants this time; he’s set his sights on you, to claim the Saviour of the Wizarding World.”

Harry came to a standstill, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. “What? You can’t be serious? The only claim your father has over me is in the fact that if anyone asks, he was the one who taught me everything I know. It’s the whole power trip.”

“You can’t deny it Harry; I’ve seen the way you look at him too. No one can deny the attraction between the two of you.”  
Harry gave a short laugh. “Please Malfoy; I’m not attracted to your father. I’m not even…”

“Gay? I never said you were, but that does not mean you can’t be attracted to my father, he’s handsome, powerful and from what I hear when my parents forgot to put up silencing charms, an amazing lover.”

Harry blushed bright red. “But I’ve never…”

“Been attracted to other males? Why would you when there are no decent ones at Hogwarts, besides you and me?” He took a step closer to Harry, causing Harry’s heartbeat to race even faster than it had before. “Besides, you can’t knock something until you’ve tried it.”

There was barely an inch separating the two of them now, and as Harry stared into Draco’s eyes, he was lost.  
His own eyes slid shut slowly as Draco lowered his mouth to his, and as Draco’s lips touched his own, Harry could say that he had never felt anything this good. This was far better than the kiss he had shared with Cho underneath the mistletoe last Christmas.

As Draco teased his lower lip with his tongue, seeking entrance, Harry granted it with a moan. However, their moment of peace was not to last long, as a nearby screech, of someone they both recognised all too well, drew them apart.

“Harry James Potter!” Hermione shrieked as she walked up the Alley, with Ron ambling on beside her. “What do you think you are doing?”

Harry and Draco turned to face her. “What does it look like Granger? Harry and I are enjoying some quality time together.” He slipped an arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him close. “You see, I was very grateful when Harry rid the world of a maniacal tyrant, unlike some people.”

Ron eyed Draco suspiciously, “What are you saying Malfoy? That we aren’t happy that You-Know-Who is gone?”

“No, I bet you’re ecstatic he’s gone; now you can freely associate with as many mudbloods as you wish without fear. Not that that hasn’t stopped you before, blood traitors that you are. What I am saying is that you aren’t grateful for all that Harry has done. You are quick to take his side when he has a purpose to fulfil, but when he has fulfilled that purpose you are quick to abandon him and reap the benefits for yourselves.”

“We would never…how could you think that Harry? Haven’t we supported you in everything you’ve done? And here you are, consorting with Malfoy, just what would your parents think, and Sirius? Sirius died protecting you from people like them,” Hermione said.

Harry started trembling at her words, and felt Draco’s hold on him tighten in a reassuring way.

“I can’t believe you would throw away the love of the people who supported you, for these…people. They may appear to be your friends at the moment, but they only really care about themselves, they’ll toss you aside when they tire of you.” Ron glared at him.

Hermione continued, “I wouldn’t bother Ron, he’s obviously not worth it. I’m glad I was never his mother; if this is how he repays her sacrifice, then I’d have let Voldemort have him.”

This way the final nail in the coffin for Harry. With a sob, he tore away from Draco and ran down the Alley, and did not stop until he ran into someone.

\- - -

Severus and Lucius had just stepped out of the apothecary. Severus had been restocking his personal potion stores, for both at home and at school, when they saw their sons leaving the Weasley twins’ joke shop.

They watched as Harry and Draco conversed as they walked up the street and suddenly came to a stop. Both men were surprised to say the least when they saw the two boys kiss. Lucius positively growled when he saw them.

“Jealous, Lucius?” Severus smirked.

Lucius turned to look at his old friend. “Oh don’t think I didn’t notice Lucius. There had to be a reason for you secretly teaching Harry etiquette and defence, Harry and I have talked about everything. You know, you left him very confused after that first kiss.”

At Lucius’ perplexed look, Severus elaborated. “Oh yes, I know about your kiss this morning while I was talking to Remus. Harry and I do talk about anything, and everything, and by the looks of things, Draco knew too. I don’t disapprove, but Harry deserves to know how you feel.”

Lucius watched as Draco and Harry drew apart when Granger and Weasley appeared. “You don’t disapprove? You’re seriously suggesting that I should pursue your son, who’s only just turned sixteen?”

“I think he could benefit from it, he’s not had many people he could rely on in the past, if you take it slow that is, no rushing things. From the looks of the situation, he’s going to need as much support as he can get.”

Lucius watched as whatever was said between the children caused a look of pain and sorrow to pass across Harry’s face and he looked on in concern as Harry tore away from Draco and ran towards where they were standing.

He had obviously not had a destination in mind when he had run off, and when Severus stepped out Harry ran into him.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” he asked as the boy wrapped his arms around him, sobs wracking his body.

“Ron…Her…min…e…said…” he managed to get out, but was unable to continue.

Both Severus and Lucius understood though, that words had been passed between the former friends that had upset Harry, most likely due to Draco’s presence. They could see Draco talking to them, no doubt laying into the, from the angry ways he was gesticulating.

“I’m taking Harry home,” Severus said turning to Lucius. “I assume I can leave you to clear up here.”  
Lucius nodded and started towards Draco while Severus held tight to Harry and apparated away.

\- - -

“Oh well done Granger, some friend you are,” Draco snapped as he watched Harry run away. “You don’t speak to him for weeks, and then you come out with something like that.”

“I don’t see why you care,” Weasley replied. “You’ve never cared about Harry before, you’ve gone out of your way to make his life miserable in the past, why should you start now?”

Draco shook his head in despair. How Harry had survived living with these two for five years, he had no idea. Then again, the Harry he had come to know now over the past couple of weeks, was different to the Harry he had known before then. Sometime between defeating the Dark Lord, finding out Severus was his father and now, he had changed.

“You know, my father was right, you Weasleys are a disgrace to the name of wizard. We may have supported the Dark Lord, but we never turned our backs on our friends or said derogatory things about them. 

“I thought you knew Harry’s family meant the world to him, how could either of you even think such a thing, let alone say it to his face. Let me remind you of a few facts; you’re quick to dismiss my family as being dark and evil, when Harry’s own Godfather was my mother’s cousin. Did that stop James Potter from befriending him? Then there’s Remus Lupin, the werewolf, a man who has been shunned his whole life because of who he becomes once a month, many people fear his type of being followers of the Dark Lord. He was befriended by both Sirius Black and James Potter, and even after they found out about his condition.

“I’ll tell you one more thing. The greatest friendship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, since Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor themselves, was between Harry’s own mother and Severus Snape, our current potions master. So don’t think yourselves so high and mighty, just because Harry’s befriended a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that. It’s the people who can’t see past their own noses who are at the bottom of the pile.” Draco sneered at them as he came to the end of his little rant.

Granger and Weasley both stood there, opened mouthed as what he had said. He had no idea if they were shocked because of what he had said to them, or because he had defended Harry. 

“Well said Draco,” his father stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s good to know you have your priorities right. Now if you would care to leave this trash behind, we have an appointment at Gringotts we must take care of.” 

He steered Draco away but before he could even ask, his father had answered. “Severus had taken Harry home, but I think it would be ideal if we gave them some time alone. What was said anyway?”

Draco told his father about all Weasley and Granger had said to Harry, and when he got to what Granger had said about Lily, he saw his father grip his cane tightly in his fist, almost as if he wished to curse the mudblood and the blood traitor. A cruciatus or two would not go amiss, Draco thought to himself; it would serve them right.

“We have to do something to help him Draco,” his father contemplated, “Both him and Severus.” They stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the bank; they had to appear at least to have gone to their destination. “I know Harry has something which might help, but would he use it?”

“Father?” Draco was slightly confused by his father’s ramblings.

Lucius turned to look at his son. “Tell me Draco, if your mother never returns, or does something that would disgrace the name of Malfoy and I divorced her, would you be opposed to me finding another suitor?”

Draco almost laughed, if he had bet on this he would be rich, not that he was not already rich that was. “You are attracted to Harry. I thought you were, ever since we picked Harry up from the train station. Even before that, you’ve been teaching Harry etiquette for a while, how long father, how long have you been attracted to him?”

Lucius sighed. “I started sending him the letters the summer before your third year, but I did not realise I was attracted to him until the fourth year. It was in the graveyard, after our Lord had risen and I saw the power he displayed in fighting him, such power Draco, and I knew I had to have him. Then the following year, when I saw him in the ministry, fighting for those he loved; I knew I didn’t just want him, I had fallen for him. I risked the consequences to fight for him instead of against him, and when he had fallen rescued him, took him back to Hogwarts while Dumbledore remained to clear everything up.”

“You need to tell him,” Draco pleaded. “He didn’t believe me when I told him.”

Lucius smiled at his son. “You had to make a spectacle of yourself in the middle of Diagon Alley, just to prove a point didn’t you? It must be a Black thing; you most certainly didn’t get it from me. Your mother’s family was a mad bunch. Severus said the same thing you know, that I should tell him. I do believe we have something in our vaults that I could give to him to prove to him, as you so eloquently put it.”

Draco’s mind was whirling around all his father had said. “You’re planning on giving him…that? But they’ve never been used in over a hundred years.”

“Then it is about time they got some use.”

Draco turned to look at the smile on his father’s face. This was going to make him happy he knew, and he hoped with all his might that it would do the same for Harry.


	10. Regarding the future

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Regarding the future

Harry was still trembling when he and Severus arrived home. Severus sat him down on the settee and set about making a cup of tea for him, just to calm him down, but even then, Severus had to help him as he was shaking so badly the tea was sloshing over the edges.

In the end Severus sat with one arm around Harry’s shoulder and the other one supporting the cup as he helped him to drink. When he had finished he leaned his head against his father’s shoulder, more relaxed now than he had been before.

“Thank you Severus for that, I just felt so alone before, like everyone had abandoned me. I know I have you, Draco and Lucius, and Remus…but what Ron and Hermione said, it hurt. They had been my friends for five years, we shared everything together; from rescuing the Philosophers Stone to the events at the ministry, and I have no idea what I have done for them to be jealous, Voldemort’s defeat was just a fortunate circumstance. But today…”

“What happened today Harry? What did they say to you that caused such a reaction? And care to tell me what was going on between you and Draco?” Severus asked, absentmindedly stroking Harry’s hair in a reassuring way, as if reminding his son that he was there for him and would never leave him, no matter what happened.

A ghost of a smile passed across Harry’s face. “Draco was trying to prove a point. There’s nothing going on between us, but unfortunately that’s what Ron and Hermione seem to think. There seems to be more than just jealousy that they are feeling towards me. Ron’s been jealous before, but neither of them have ever acted this way. I can’t see what I have done to deserve such a reaction. They accused me of deserting them and wanting all the glory for myself. They know…I’ve never wanted…always hated the glory. Ever since I entered the wizarding world I have hated my fame, people judge me without even knowing me. All those Dailey Prophet articles have proven that. Ron was never this bad last year during the tournament. At least then they never said…they never…” Once again, Harry found himself unable to continue.

“What did they say?” Severus asked again.

“The most despicable thing you have ever heard,” Lucius said walking in. “I have never heard anything like it, even during my Death Eater days, and that’s saying something.” He sat down next to Harry so that Harry was ensconced between the two men, offering him all the support they could.

“I have never heard any witch or wizard say anything so vicious before, I was never a Potter fan, but I never said anything like that.” Draco said perching on the edge of the settee.

“Muggles have the phrase; I wish you had never been born. While it is a bit of a flimsy insult Hermione was implying the similar thing.”Harry spoke up. “She said that I was betraying my parents sacrifice by associating with Draco and that they should have let Voldemort kill me.”

“Oh Harry,” Severus said holding Harry close to him, “no wonder you reacted the way you did.” As he held his son close, he knew what he would be going through. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, by association, had accused Harry of betraying his parents’ sacrifice, most especially his mother’s, for Hanging around with the Malfoys, ex-death eaters, when his own mother had been in a relationship and had a child with a death eater, Severus himself.

Harry remained silent, almost as if he was thinking things over. If he had not cried over this before as they were leaving Diagon Alley he would have been worried by the silence, but as it was, he was still worried. He was reminded of how upset Harry had been after Lupin’s remarks when he had found out about Severus being Harry’s father; how would Harry’s friends take this new develop, and would it drive Harry over the edge?

Harry suddenly stood up. “I’m going out for a walk!”

Severus was about to say something to stop him, but Lucius lay a restraining hand on his arm. “Let him go Severus, he needs this time, to clear his head and think. He doesn’t need you acting like a concerned parent; remember he’s never had one before and it may cause him to close up and not tell you anything, children will do that,” he said with a glance towards Draco, who turned a pale pink at his father’s look. “Being a parent is different to being a head of house; your Slytherins can come to you about problems they may be having about school, but each one of them has their own parents or guardians to look after them and offer them support when it is needed. When he’s ready he will come to you.”

Severus sat back with a sigh.

\- - -

Harry was sat down by the river, enjoying the peace when a voice behind him made him jump.

“Penny for ‘em?”

He looked around and saw a teenage girl, probably about his age perched on the railings. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and wore a pair of faded jeans and a white football shirt, which if he remembered correctly was the home strip for Leeds united. She was obviously a muggle.

“Sorry,” she continued. “You just looked so lost in thought I couldn’t resist. I’m Natalie by the way.” She jumped off the rail and plonked herself next to Harry. “So, what’s up? You look troubled and talking to a complete stranger may help.”

Harry laughed. “Harry. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as outspoken as you, and where I go to school that’s saying something.” Well it was true Harry reminded himself. Everyone except for Draco, Severus, Dumbledore and perhaps McGonagall, would never dare say anything like that to Harry. Then again, many of them were very close-minded when it came to the-boy-who-lived and what he should do.

“Hah, if it’s anything like my school then I’m not surprised. I’m very outspoken, and often it gets me into trouble. My form teacher has had enough of me sometimes, she says I’m the reason she’s going grey. So, what’re your problems then?”

“Friend troubles,” Harry began, “and it’s a long story, are you sure you want to hear all of it?”

Natalie jumped to her feet, pulling Harry up with her. “There’s this great fish shop around here, let’s go grab a bite to eat and you can tell me about it on the way.”

Harry found himself liking this girl as he opened up to her about the troubles with his friends, she was a good listener, and never interrupted once until he was finished. He was thankful he had grown up with the Dursleys and knew enough about muggle culture to make to seem that he was just a muggle.

They were soon back down by the river eating their fish and chip straight out of the newspapers they had been wrapped in. “Let me get this straight, your friends are ignoring you because you won some competition which they helped you with, and they think you don’t want to share your winnings. They helped you in the lead up to the competition, but you were the one who had to do the challenges by yourself. Why should they expect any of the winnings, it’s not like they gave you the answers and you just recited them.” Harry could think of no better way to describe the events at the ministry, but to him it just brought back memories of the tri-wizard tournament.

“Then while you were out today for your birthday in London, you kissed your school rival, but your friends saw, and think that this is further proof that you have turned against them. If I might ask, why are they like this against your rival, surely it wouldn’t bother them if you became friends with this boy?”

“It’s due to the way we are at school. You see when we arrive at school in our first year; Year Sevens are sorted into four different houses, based on their ability. We live with our housemates in a particular area of the school and for the most part, we take our lessons separately from the other houses of our year. Each house has different values and tendencies, and unfortunately, the house that my rival is in is the least liked of the houses; the students in that class see the rest of the school as being lower class than them, but there is an equal mix between all the houses of class.

“The rivalry between the two of us mostly down to who our families are, and their beliefs, it’s the same with one of my friends although the history between their families goes back a long way, and my other friend is a scholarship student. You see entrance to our school is by invitation only, and you have a better chance of admission if one or both of your parents attended, a few places are offered to people whose parents have never attended but have the skills and qualities the school is looking for in their students, of which my friend is one of.

“There has been this animosity between my rival and the three of us for five years; better grades, better sports teams, better companionship, and I had the popularity that he didn’t.”

“So why the change,” Natalie asked processing all that Harry had told her. “How did the two of you end up becoming friends, while your other friends didn’t?”

“Ah, that would have to do with my father.”

“You said your parents had died when you were a baby and you grew up with your aunt and uncle?”

“Yes, I did. You see I found out this summer that the man I had grown up to be my father was not my real father, my biological father so to speak. My mother had been in a relationship with my biological father but they had split up, she then fell into another relationship, seeking comfort so to speak, with my ‘adoptive’ father and they married. I was believed to be the son of the husband by everyone and was christened so, but my mother kept it a secret, she alone knew my true parentage. Luckily, no one noticed the difference between me and the man I called father. I grew up believing in what everyone told me about my parents.

“It was difficult to come to terms with when I was sent a letter from my parents’ solicitor, which my mother had left with them should anything happen to her, detailing the truth about my parentage. My birth father is actually a teacher at my school, our chemistry teacher. He’s one of the most disliked teachers, really strict and unfair unless you’re a member of his house.”

“Let me guess, he’s head of the house your rival is in?”

“Exactly. If my friends were to find out, they probably would hold it against me. You asked why I became friends with my rival,” Natalie nodded. “My father and his father are old friends and we have spent the summer so far meeting up with them and getting to know each other behind the facades we put on.”

“It sounds complicated. I wish my school were that interesting. We have houses, just two of them named after a couple of former boys back when the school was split into separate girls and boys schools, but the only rivalry we have is when it comes to sports competitions, especially sports day. Ours is a boarding school but only a small population are borders. Girls and boys have separate boarding houses, split up at either end of the school from when it was separate schools, as I mentioned before. I’m a boarder, my dad’s in the R.A.F and my mum’s dead; I’m spending the holidays with my aunt. I take it you are staying with your father.”

“I am. You know, you and I seem alike; both lost a parent, go to boarding school and don’t have many friends outside of school.”

“You can tell?”

“It’s not that hard to someone who knows. As I said, I grew up with my aunt and uncle before I started upper school, and my cousin always made sure I had no friends. Besides, the Leeds shirt sticks out a bit around here.”

“I know,” Natalie moaned. “You wouldn’t believe the stick I get for wearing this shirt, when most of the kids around here support either Man U. or Man City. Leeds is a great team too, not as good as Man U. but still in the Premiership. Half the school supports Leeds, and I kinda jumped on the bandwagon at first, but fully supported ‘em when my friend introduced me, we go to all the home matches with her parents. You support any teams?”

Harry thought about this, did he support any teams? Like most of the wizarding world he was an avid fan of quidditch, but really did not know many teams, the Chudley Cannons came to mind being Ron’s favourite and having spent many an hour listening to him going on about his favourite games and players, but football? The Dursleys had never liked football, or any other sport for that matter, and had tried to keep Dudley and himself away from it at all possible, Vernon often complained it consisted of drunkards and hooligans; both the fans and the players. “I never really supported football; I spent most of my time with my studies.”

They both laughed and it was nice just to relax, talk about normal things, even if they were muggle. 

Natalie turned to face him. “What are you going to do about your friends? Going back to school will be hard if you’re keeping secrets and not talking to your friends. Do you really think the school will hate you if you’re the chemistry teacher’s son?”

“It’s hard to tell, everyone in school hates me or loves me, and every week their opinions change. Tell me if you had the chance would you change your appearance just to have some privacy and have a normal life?”

“If it would help, then yeah I would. You’ll be amazed at how much you can blend in when people don’t see what they expect. How would you change?”

“I was thinking of changing my hair colour and its length, getting rid of my glasses; maybe change my eye colour and having a wardrobe change.” Harry thought to himself would the potion change all those things, how much of herself had Lily left and how much had she changed?

“If you could, you would be able to see just what people thought of you without them realising it was you,” Natalie continued, “And find out the real reason they have abandoned you.”

Harry jumped to his feet, “That’s brilliant thanks Natalie.” He gave the girl a brief hug, “If I ever see you around again, I’ll let you know.” With that, he ran off home. 

\- - -

Severus & Lucius were sat talking on the settee when Harry walked back in, Draco was nowhere to be seen.

His talk with Natalie had been enlightening and he now knew what he wanted to do. He just had to tell everyone. 

“Harry,” Severus said, looking up as the door opened “How are you doing?”

“Better,” Harry replied. He looked at his Father and wondered just what he would think of his news; would he be angry, surprised, shocked or even supportive of what Harry wanted to do?

Harry cleared his throat, “I have something to tell you. I don’t know what you will think, but I want to take the potion. I don’t want you to think that I am taking the easy way out by taking the potion, but I think it is for the best. With thing the way they are, it’s going to be difficult back at Hogwarts for the next two years. I just want to be able to finish off my education without any fuss.”

“I would never accuse you of that Harry,” Severus said. “I think that after everything you’ve been through, you deserve a normal education, away from all the prejudices of being the-boy-who-lived.” Severus regarded him intently, “I do understand where you are coming from in your reasoning; you are worried I may take offence; that you’re taking it for reasons other than wanting to have a relationship between the two of us.”

Harry nodded, his eyes slightly downcast now, not really wanting to see what his father’s reaction would be. “I want a normal education, what’s left of it, and the chance to have a father without the gossip that would come of being Harry Potter. Can you imagine it, what they would all say?   
“Did you hear, Harry Potter’s Snape’s son.  
“Potter’s the son of the dungeon bat.   
“D’ya recon Snape imperiused Potter’s mother.   
“What was Potter Snr thinking taking in the reject of a snake, and his spawn?  
“A Harry Snape would be less of a shock than a Harry Potter-Snape. I was also thinking I could find out what the general population thinks of Harry Potter.” He raised his eyes to look into his father’s, half expecting to see disappointment there, but was surprised to see tears glistening in the corners.

“You’re sure about this Harry, once you take the potion, there’s no going back.”

Harry nodded and before he realised, he was in his father’s arms, and he felt secure and belonging. For the first time in his life, he felt safe.

“Then we’ll do it, not tonight, maybe tomorrow and we can discuss everything that will go along with it.” Severus said.

“Thanks…dad.”


	11. Saying Goodbye to Potter

Disclaimer: see previous

Saying Goodbye To Potter

Severus knocked on Harry’s bedroom door the next morning. They needed to talk before Harry took the potion and he thought it would be best to get it out of the way early on.

The door opened and Harry stuck his head out. Judging from the way his hair was stuck up at all angles he had just got out of bed.

“Morning,” he yawned leaning against the doorjamb. “What’s up?”

“We need to talk. Lucius and Draco are coming over later and there are some things we need to discuss before they get here.”

Harry opened the door fully to allow his father to come in. For the first time Severus was able to see his son’s body without any clothes in the way.

Harry wore a pair of pyjama bottoms that hung low on his hips and no top. For a sixteen year old he was rather skinny, there was very little muscle on his body. He would have expected a little more with Harry being a quidditch player.

There were also several scars spread across Harry’s body. He knew several of those scars would be from the battle at the ministry, but there were others that looked older.

Harry sat down cross-legged on the bed and Severus knew that that would have to be a discussion for another day; right now, they needed to talk about the up and coming situation.

“It’s about the potion, isn’t it? That’s what this is all about?” Harry said. “I may have been rubbish at occlumency, but it’s written across your face.”

“Cheeky brat,” Severus muttered. “It’s not just about the potion, but what comes after you take it. Then there’s Hogwarts to consider.”

Harry seemed to consider this for a minute. “How much do we need to tell people?”

“There’s not too much to tell, we just need a history for you and that’s all you need to tell the students, but it might be advisable to let the teachers know everything.”

“I thought you didn’t want Professor Dumbledore to know, you did say he could be quite manipulative.”

Severus pulled Harry into a hug and tickled him lightly. “You think I’d let that old man pressure me into giving you up now I’ve got you? There’s not much he can do anyway. Once September comes, you’ll be back in school and then you come of age in July next year. Dumbledore can’t force you to do anything.” 

Harry visibly relaxed and leant against his shoulder. “You trust him enough not to tell people the truth?”

“I think that after everything we’ve been through we deserve at least that. Although I do feel it would be beneficial to introduce you to the Slytherins in your year. Not as Harry Potter,” he added quickly, “but as my son, before you start school. That way you would have some support if you need it. There’s no knowing how friendly the rest of the school will be to you.”

“I’d like to let Neville and Luna know. They’re my friends, they deserve to know the truth,” Harry stated.

“I have no objections to that. I think Draco has developed a fascination with a certain blonde Ravenclaw, and won’t say no to further introductions.”

“Draco and Luna? Since when?”

“I think it started when she became friends with you. Draco’s always been jealous of the friends you’ve had, especially when you rejected his friendship. Miss Lovegood and her father may be a bit eccentric, but they come from an upstanding family.” Severus saw Harry smile, and he knew that it would not take long for Draco and Miss Lovegood to find themselves in a situation together, but after what Draco had done to Harry, maybe he deserved it.

Harry leaned back against his pillows and grinned at Severus. “So, what’s my story then, oh father of mine?”

\- - -

An hour later found Harry say on the settee at Spinner’s End, once again between Lucius and Severus, with the potion in his hand. Now that a drop of both his and his father’s blood had been added, the potion had turned a russet colour and had the consistency of syrup.

“Trust you to have such Gryffindor tendencies, even in your potions,” Draco had said.

“Yeah well, I am the Gryffindor golden boy,” Harry joked, downing the potion in one. He gave a shudder as he swallowed it before saying, “At least it’s not as bad as polyjuice.”

“And when have you had polyjuice?” his father asked in that stern teacher’s voice of his, but was cut short when Harry’s body started to spasm.

Both Severus and Lucius grabbed hold of Harry to stop him from hurting himself, so it was Draco who saw the start of the changes.

Harry’s face was contracted in pain as it began changing. It grew longer and thinner, but still retained the softness it had had before. His nose and eye colour remained the same, although the shape of his eyes had elongated. His hair had also changed. While it remained the same length, it was no longer messy, and had turned a deep shade of brown.

By this point, the two men had also started to notice the changes. They could feel Harry’s body changing beneath them as his limbs elongated and he grew.

When it was all over Harry lay between them, still shaking due to exhaustion. He could feel the changes that had taken place on his body, it felt odd; he had body parts in places he was not used to having them and he ached all over due to the accelerated pace his body had grown at.

He also noticed that he could not see properly; everything was magnified to the point where it all blurred together and it was giving him a headache. The potion had obviously corrected his eyesight as he was still wearing his glasses. 

Both Severus and Lily had had normal eyesight so it was no obvious surprise he would not need glasses. James’ eyesight must have been pretty poor for the original potion to give it to him.

Taking a deep breath to calm the trembling he sat up, took off his glasses and turned to face his father.

“My God,” he gasped taking into full account how Harry had changed. “You’re completely unrecognisable to who you were before. Everything about you that was James is now gone, you’re so much more like your mother.”

Lucius turned Harry to face him and studied him intently. “I don’t know, I think he’s a perfect mix between you and Lily. Your features, Lily’s softness, her colourings and eyes. Just like before, just with your true father’s features as opposed to your stepfather’s.

Harry turned to face Draco. “Well…you’re not a Potter anymore,” was all he could say.

“So Harry,” Severus said turning Harry’s attention back towards his father. “Care to tell me when you’ve tried Polyjuice, and why?”

Harry blushed bright red when he remembered he had said that. “Well…it’s a long story.”

“I have all day,” his father replied crossing his arms, as Draco and Lucius sat back amused, watching the proceedings.

“It was second year; we were naïve twelve year olds. We believed we had a legitimate reason…”


	12. Treaties with the slytherins

Disclaimer: see previous chapters etc.  
Warning, there is a scene at the end of the chapter with slight adult content, nothing heavy, or graphic you have been warned.

Treaties With the Slytherins

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor, and for the first time he had not tripped or stumbled in anyway.

His father was already waiting for him by the door for them to go and greet their hosts.

He was nervous; today would be the first time he would meet the Slytherins in his year and not be ridiculed by them. Then again, he would not be meeting them as Harry Potter. No today he would be meeting them as Christopher Snape, and unless anything happened, there would be no need for them to know that he was Harry Potter.

“Severus, Harry, welcome. The house-elf told me that you had arrived. How are we today?” Lucius said walking up the corridor towards them, once they had left the room from which they had arrived in. 

“Very well Lucius, I think Harry is looking forward to today,” Severus teased, knowing quite well that Harry was nervous. He had reason to, every time he had ever been in any situation with any of the Slytherins, something had always happened.

Harry hit him on the arm, “Don't, you'll only make me feel worse. I'm not that bad really,” he added to Lucius.

“Well then, come in. Draco's friends are already here so at least there'll be no waiting around. Severus, if you would wait for me in my office, we can leave the young ones to themselves.” Lucius took hold of Harry's arm and lead him over to the sitting room where Draco and his friends had gathered.

He took a deep breath before letting go of Lucius' arm and opening on the door, “Thank you.”

“Just remember, we're not that far away if you need anything, and Draco's there too,” he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips before pushing him through the door.

\- - -

Draco was sat in the sitting room at Malfoy Manor waiting for his friends and Harry to turn up; he had no idea who would be arriving first. He was feeling anxious; he knew his friends would accept Harry as Severus' son as who he was now, but would they still be the same if they knew the truth. He knew many of their parents had been supporters of the Dark Lord much like his own parents had, and their parents had been less rejoicing in their Lord's downfall than his father had.

He heard the door open behind him but did not bother to turn around. Whoever it was would make their presence known.

“Well, well Draco, I never knew you had it in you.”

Draco turned round to see Blaise Zabini stood there with Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, the two of whom were dating. “Never knew I had what in me?”

Blaise threw a copy of the days Daily Prophet at him so he could read it.

 

MALFOY SEDUCES POTTER: THE BEGINNINGS OF A NEW DARK LORD?

Special correspondent: Rita Skeeter

It was reported to me that our young Harry Potter, twice defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was the other day seen in a clutching embrace of young Draco Malfoy, son of the former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy.

Mr Potter's presence in the company of such wizards is increasingly worrisome; what do they seek to gain from being with the boy-who-lived? It has even been brought to my attention that prior to this Misters Potter and Malfoy have been school rivals, hating one another.

We must ask ourselves what brought together such a reunion as this, and how will it affect the wizarding world as a whole.

Several people I have spoken to are very worried. The Malfoys are a very controlling family, using any means necessary to get what they want. It is entirely possible that they could be corrupting our young saviour, using his power to get what they want.

Ronald Weasley, former best friend of Mr Potter's has said that he does not find it surprising that Harry has turned away from those who had supported him in the past. “He has always loved the power he's had,” Mr Weasley tells me. “He's always been able to get anything and out of any situation he wants because of who he is. He's gotten into all sorts of trouble at school and got away with it all when anyone else would have been expelled. Now that you-know-who is gone, he'll be looking at other ways to gain power, naturally he turns to Malfoy.”

It is expected that an eye is to be kept on Mr Potter, who despite his triumph earlier this year, has been seen to be unstable at times. A friendship with the Malfoys and those with whom they associate could lead him down a path that could be a danger to us all. If we are not careful, we could be looking at a new dark lord, one even more powerful than the last one.

 

Draco sighed as he set down the paper; Harry was not going to like this, and neither would Severus. Any other day and they would have been able to cope with it, but today would be risky; there would be no way they would be able to talk about it as a group and keep Harry remaining neutral. He had seen some of Harry's tempers in the past, when the newspapers had written false accusations about him. How would he react to this, especially when it had Weasley and Granger written all over it?

“You surely don't believe all this crap do you?” he asked the three that had already gathered just as the door opened again and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stepped through followed shortly by Millicent Bulstrode.

“What do you expect us to believe Dray? We've not heard anything from you all summer until we get this urgent owl telling us to come over as you have some important news for us.” Pansy said. “And is this what you were planning on telling us; that you are in a secret relationship with Potter? Where are you hiding the poor bloke then, the last we knew you and Potter were mortal enemies.”

“Maybe he has him tied up in his dungeons and keeps him as a sex slave,” Theo laughed.

That caused Draco to snap, “Shut up!” he yelled standing up and throwing down the paper on a nearby table. “There is nothing going on between Potter and myself. What happened that day was nothing, Weasley and Granger only saw what they wanted to see. Potter does not concern what I asked you here for today.” At least that was what he told them, if he could manage it he would get through today without any of his friends being any the wiser to Harry's identity.

“Whoa Draco, calm down,” Daphne Greengrass, the final member of their group of Slytherins, walked through the door. “You know the guys are only teasing, we all know how much you hate Potter. Now, that your little tantrum is out of the way, care to tell us what today's about?” Daphne was the voice of reason in Slytherin house; she offered advice where it was needed and could calm any argument with a few simple words. 

“Yes about today, we have a guest coming over today and it was thought best we introduce you all to him, and him to you. He's called Christopher, he's starting Hogwarts with us this year, in our year, he's previously been home schooled, but is starting with us because his mother recently passed away, and his father...well his father is someone we know.”

“This sounds interesting.”

“Who's his father?”

“Is he going to be in Slytherin?”

“What's he like?”

All these questions were asked at once and Draco had no idea where to start, but luckily, he was saved from replying when the door opened and Harry stumbled in.

He looked rather flush and when Draco walked over to help him straighten up he said, “Your father is so annoying.”

Draco laughed. “I told you so but you didn't want to believe me. Plus,” he added in a whisper, “You look even more delightful now, he won’t be able to resist himself.” He pulled Harry over to where the Slytherins were waiting. “This is Christopher.”

“Please, call me Chris. I only get called Christopher when people are cross with me,” he smiled at the assembled group. “Especially my father.”

Draco laughed. “You get more than that when your father's cross with you. You'll have to be careful at school not to anger him too much.”

Draco could see his friends trying to put things together, Harry's appearance, the mention of his father being at school, and how Draco knew. Finally, Millicent got the courage to ask, “Your father. Who is he, Draco never said who he is, and you look fairly familiar but I can't remember where I might have seen you before.”

Harry laughed gently. “You'll have to forgive Draco. In all the excitement, he's forgotten his manners. At least I was raised properly,” Draco snorted at this. “Christopher Snape, at your service.”

Everyone stood there, stunned. “I never knew Snape had a son, how long's he kept this a secret?”

“We only found out this summer. Draco may have told you, but my mother recently died, and she left me in the care of my father, one Severus Snape. Of course, you can understand; we've been spending the time together getting to know one another, so you are amongst the first to know. Draco only knows because father and Lucius are good friends, and father, bless his little cotton socks, does not know a great deal about raising a son. They have been exchanging advice, giving Draco and I a chance to get to know one another and become friends. Father wanted me to get to know you on the off chance that I could be sorted into Slytherin, but if not then at least I would know someone amongst the multitude of dunderhead’s father has to teach.”

Harry and Draco both stood there hoping that the Slytherins would accept their story, when the newspaper Draco had left laying on the table caught Harry's eye. Harry reached out to grab it and Draco could see his eyes widening with every word he read, until a final anger set over his face. He threw the paper back down on the table and stormed out of the room.

“Shit,” Draco muttered watching Harry before he turned to face the others. They were now shocked over how Harry, or Chris to them, had behaved. What was in that paper that would cause such a reaction to someone who had never met Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy?

Draco closed his eyes. “Pans, could you get my father and Severus, they will be able to explain this better than I will, they'll be in my father's study. I need to find H...Chris.” He turned and left the room before anyone could say anything else. 

He found Harry sat outside in the gardens under the shade of a large birch tree. “I'm sorry Harry, they brought the newspaper with them, I had no idea about that article until they showed it to me.”

“It's not your fault Draco, or your friends. Someone had to say it, it just hurt that those who did used to be my best friends; the people you thought you could trust with your life. If it had been any other reporter who had seen us that day they probably would have said something about Potter extending his hand of unity or something along those lines.”

“Why would it being Rita Skeeter make any difference?” Draco asked sitting down next to Harry. 

“Because Rita Skeeter is under the payroll of Hermione Granger. If Rita Skeeter does not write anything derogatory about any of us Hermione would keep quiet about Rita being an unregistered animagus. This whole thing will have been the idea of Ron and Hermione's, Rita will have just written what they said, they will have been looking at some way to discredit me.”

Draco looked at him, he was taking all this pretty calmly compared to when Weasley and Granger saw them in Diagon Alley and he almost had a complete breakdown. He voiced his thoughts to Harry.

 

“Like I said it hurts that they could do something like this, but I try not to let it bother me. I mean I'm not Harry Potter anymore. They should learn to move on and get over their pettiness, one day it'll come back and hurt them.”

“You're a strange person, Harry Potter or Christopher Snape, but who you are now, you'll fit right in at Hogwarts regardless of the past. You can show Granger and Weasley what's coming to them, no one messes with Severus Snape's son and gets away with it.”

Both Harry and Draco burst out laughing at that and neither of them could stop for five minutes. When they had finally calmed down Harry turned to Draco, “I've really messed things up now, haven't I? Running out like that from your friends without even an explanation, over some newspaper article about Harry Potter. What am I going to say?”

“You could say you are an absolute twit and you are crazy about me and jealous over some article where I was seen to thoroughly debauch the young hero.”

“You are a prat Draco; do you really think they'll believe that? That I am so insane over you I lose it over a newspaper article about you, especially when I've only known you for a month.”

Draco laughed. “It's a good job I left father and Severus to clear things up. I don't know what they will say but it might deter the others for a while. There's no way my idea would have worked, you can barely cope with my father's attentions let alone be crazy about me, you looked thoroughly debauched when you came in earlier, what had you two been doing?” he said as he pulled Harry to his feet.

“I can assure you, all he did was kiss me, but he can be quite forceful when he wants to be. You surprise me really; I wouldn't have thought you'd want me to get together with your father.”

Draco sighed, “Well since mother took off father's needed a distraction. And since I doubt mother will be returning anytime in the near future, you could be all the support he needs.”

“Where is your mother?”

“No idea. She disappeared just after the battle of the ministry and the downfall of the Dark Lord. Father thinks she may have fled to France with her sister

They walked back up to the manor and headed back towards the sitting room where it seemed that Severus and Lucius had been holding council in their absence. Harry noted that before each of the Slytherins had looked surprised they now looked astonished, but they were still all welcoming towards him. Either they did not know or they were just accepting of him.

Severus turned towards them, “If it's not one thing, it's another with you. They know though, I wanted you to be able to tell them, but Lucius thought it would be best if they knew everything from the off and so told them.”

“You should know that we hold nothing against you personally, we treated you like we treat any other Gryffindor. We know that you held no part in the Dark Lord's demise other than it being you he targeted from the beginning.” Blaise stated on behalf of the group. 

“Besides, I think it would be nice to know the real Harry Potter, not just some kid from a story.” Daphne continued. “We'll take off our rose coloured glasses and see you for who you really are.”

Draco laughed, “You read too much Philosophy Daph,” then he turned to Harry. “And you worry too much; I told you they would accept you.”

Together the occupants of the room laughed.

\- - -

Severus and Harry decided to remain at Malfoy Manor for the remainder of the holidays; Draco's friends would be able to come by whenever they were able to then if they wanted to.

Harry was sat in his room that evening when there was a knock at his door. It was Lucius.

“I was wondering if I might have a word Harry, there are a few things we should discuss, but there has never been the right moment for them. It's not something I really wish to talk about in front of the others.” He sat down on the bed next to Harry once Harry had given his confirmation.

“What do you need to talk about? There's been so many things talked about this week I can't think of there being anything else.”

“I have a gift for you,” he slipped his hand into one of the pockets of his robe, pulled out a pure white rose, and handed it to Harry. “This is a Purity Rose, they are usually given to your wife upon marriage as proof of fidelity should any issues come up during marriage. The colour and size of the blemish depends on the type and seriousness of the action. It has been years since the rose has been used in our family and I cannot remember what all the colours mean, there is a book in our library detailing them all though if you wish to look them up.”

Harry picked up the rose and ran it through his fingers; it was soft and delicate to the touch though none of the petals fell off as he did so. “It feels so real.”

“It is real, they have an everlasting charm placed on them when they are plucked, this one has been in my family for twelve generations.”

“But why me?”

“My great-grandfather stopped the use of the rose when he determined that the Malfoy line was making such well-to-do marriages to pure-bloods that its use was impractical, he did not care if a man, or his wife renounced on their wedding vows, just so long as they produced a strong magical heir between them. 

“You are a beautiful young man Harry, and this rose is my declaration of intent to you. You are young still and deserve to live for yourself, I am not saying that I want to marry you, just that I will remain faithful to you whatever you wish to do, and should you decide at anytime in the future then you are free to do as you wish.”

Harry nodded, as he placed the rose on his bedside table next to his picture, but as he did so his finger caught one of the thorns, cutting it in the process, and the rose fell to the floor instead.

Lucius picked up the rose with one hand, placing it on the table as he took hold of Harry's injured hand with his other. A bubble of blood was forming over the cut and Lucius took Harry's finger into his mouth to suck the blood off. 

The feeling of having his finger engulfed into the warm cavern of Lucius’ mouth was doing strange things to Harry's body. It sent shivers of desire running through his body, blood was rushing to his groin, hardening his penis, and he let out a small moan, closing his eyes at the same time.

When he opened his eyes seconds later and saw Lucius looking at him with his finger still in his mouth he blushed a bright red. Lucius released Harry's finger and took hold of his chin instead, without a moment's hesitation, he kissed him. A kiss that was forceful, but also gentle at the same time, and Harry found himself willingly returning this kiss and wanting more as well. 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Harry, it is perfectly natural to be aroused by the sensations that are acting on your body; you're at an age where it is going to happen a lot and in places that you don't want it to. I take it that you have never been aroused before, by either males or females?” Lucius said when he released Harry.

“I've never had the time for a relationship, so never thought that hard about either, not enough to cause such a reaction. I've kissed a girl but it never went further than that, any further dates we had were a disaster.”

“Well Harry, I shall teach you what you need to know, so that when you want to make your decision you know what you want. Now I shall leave you to settle in, it's getting late and no doubt you will want to go to bed soon.” Lucius stood up, bade Harry goodnight and left the room, leaving Harry with many unanswered question and a large problem.


	13. meeting with Dumbledore

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Meeting with Dumbledore

Harry and Severus stood at the gates of Hogwarts two weeks before term was due to start. They had decided that this would be the best time to inform the headmaster of their news.

The past couple of weeks at Malfoy Manor had been enjoyable. Once they had got over their initial shock, the Slytherins had been quite welcoming to Harry being Severus’ son; any friend of Draco’s was a friend of theirs. Those who had parents who had been at the ministry and were now in Azkaban held no hard feelings; after all, it was their parents fault, they knew what they were getting themselves into.

“Are you ready for this?” his father asked. “Albus’ inquisition I mean.”

“I’m used to them, had a few over the years, I survived yours didn’t I?” After the polyjuice incident Severus had wanted to know if any of the other incidents he had accused Harry of over the years had been true and just how much he had been able to wriggle out of over some technicality. Every adventure he had had with Ron and Hermione from first year he had told Severus, Lucius and Draco about. Some they had known about, had guessed or others they did not know about.

“You’d better be careful,” his father said as he opened the gates. “You’re not too old to be put across my knee, any more cheek and I might consider it. If I’d known all those years ago that I was your father I might have done it sooner; it might have acted as a deterrent to some of your misdeeds.”

Harry had no idea if his father was joking or not, so he tried to look properly ashamed. “At least you were never as bad as Umbridge. You may have threatened me with it but at least you never actually tried to use Viritaserum on me. And then there was that blood quill of hers.”

Severus stopped from where he had been walking up the grounds. “She used a blood quill on you?”

Harry showed his father his hand, which still bore the scars, ‘I must not tell lies’. “Every detention I ever had with her over the year she would have me carve that into my skin. It’s quite poetic if you think about it now, I was telling the truth all along, every detention made me even more determined.

Severus took hold of Harry’s hand and traced the scar. “She tried to use the cruciatus on me too, that time in her office when I told you about Sirius at the ministry. She thought it might get me to tell her what we were doing; it wouldn’t have worked though, it never worked for Voldemort when he tried.”

Severus let go of Harry’s hand and started walking again. “Well, she won’t be back again this year. In fact, I think the ministry should know what she’s done. Fudge may have been in denial, but she just abused her power.”

“How would we do that?” Harry asked as they began to climb the steps leading to the main doors.

“You’re the boy-who-lived. You can do anything you want.”

Harry’s voice echoed around the empty entrance hall as he laughed.

“Speak to Lucius about it. He has various ministry connections, and well, he’d do anything for you. He would probably encourage it; it would build up your rapport with the ministry.”

Harry sighed, “Am I doing the right thing with Lucius? What he wants seems to go against everything he taught me. I was told wizards and witches get together and marry to produce offspring, who are magically powerful, the greater the bloodline the better.”

“And this bothers you? I thought you didn’t care about blood purity.”

“I don’t, neither you, I nor mum were purebloods, and we survived. Blood purity’s not everything, Voldemort was a half-blood, and look what he was like. No, it’s not blood purity, but the continuation of your line. Men can’t get pregnant, and I don’t know what the regards are to adoptions in the wizarding world.”

Severus stopped outside the gargoyle leading up to the Headmaster’s office and turned to face Harry. “Doing the impossible has never stopped you before. Let Lucius in to your life, you will benefit from his guidance as you have done already, just remember you have control as well. Now are you ready to surprise the headmaster?”

Harry nodded, a grin back on his face.

“Acid pops.”  
\- - -  
Albus Dumbledore was sat in his office poring over several documents for the start of term and the new teacher appointments when there was a knock at his door.

He looked up wondering who it could be. Most of his teachers were not due to return until a few days before the students came back. Binns, as a ghost, never left the castle, and Minerva, as his deputy, was usually pottering about during the last couple of weeks of the holidays. She was usually sorting out the arrangements for the new students. “Come in.”

He was pleasantly surprised to see Severus Snape stood at the door with a young man beside him. He had been wondering if Severus would return to them following the defeat of Voldemort, now the young man was free to do as he wanted to do.

“Excuse the intrusion Albus, but we needed to speak with you.” He indicated to the young man stood next to him. “This is my son, Christopher.”

Albus studied Christopher intently, he could see that he was Severus’ son, he had several of Severus’ distinctive features, the thin face and high cheekbones, the long thin limbs, especially the fingers, and he had Severus’ height; he was already at Severus’ shoulders and looked like he would still grow some more. As well as Severus’ features, there were others there that Albus thought were familiar, but he could not remember where he had seen them before. “I never you had a son Severus, might I ask who is his mother? I never remember you being close to anyone at school and even less when you joined Voldemort.”

“I only found out this summer, that’s to say we only wound out. His mother left us some letters explaining everything before she died. We were friends before we started Hogwarts, then in a relationship after. We split up after I got heavily involved with the Dark Lord and she married someone else.” Severus explained as Christopher walked over to Fawkes’ perch and began to stroke the phoenix, whispering to him.

“You have met a phoenix before?” Albus asked as the bird flew up onto the boys shoulder. 

Christopher turned to face him. “Of course sir,” he replied, his green eyes sparkling with laughter.

It hit him then, he had only ever seen those eyes on two people, but he had never seen such happiness in them. He turned to Severus, but could not think of anything to say. He sat there looking like a fish out of water.

Father and son could not help themselves; they burst out laughing. “I think he’s figured it out dad,” Christopher said.

“I think you may be right,” Severus chuckled, “And it didn’t take as long as I expected.”

Albus regained his ability to speak. “You youngsters have no respect for your elders do you?”

“Sorry,” they both chorused, not looking it. In fact, young Christopher was sporting the same grin his mother had had during her school days, especially when exacting revenge on James Potter.

Albus regarded them over his half-moon spectacles. “Now Severus, Harry, perhaps you would care to enlighten me to this delightful tale.”

Harry started after Severus indicated for him to do so, and soon the tale was told.

“We felt we should tell you the truth Albus since Harry won’t be returning to school as Harry Potter, but obviously we cannot change his school records in accordance with this.”

“Understandably, and you are in agreement with this Harry?”

When Harry nodded, Albus continued. “You understand that you will have to remain in Gryffindor for your classes and your dorms, but you can feel free to spend time in the Slytherin common room, and we will add a room to your father’s quarters if things get too much for you in Gryffindor.”

Harry nodded again.

“You’ll be pleased to know I’ve reinstated your position on the quidditch team, and you will be the captain this year. I want no repeats of last year from you Harry.”

Severus groaned, “I’ll resign myself to the fact that Slytherin won’t be winning the cup anytime in the near future, either of them.” Then he groaned again, “What will Minerva say?”

“Sir,” Harry asked. “What will you tell the rest of the school when Harry Potter fails to turn up?”

“That is a good question Harry, I think the school should know that he is taking a break, recovering his health and mourning the loss of friends. He will be completing his education in private.”

“There’s one more thing we should discuss,” Severus said placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry’s classes. If we sort them out now then they are out of the way with. Harry?”

“Defence against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology.” Harry said listing off his best subjects. He had failed Divination and History of Magic, his nights would be long enough without adding astronomy into this mix, and as much as he loved Hagrid Care of magical creatures just was just not his thing, and then there was potions.

“You don’t want to continue taking potions? Professor McGonagall said you wanted to become an auror.” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again.

“Indeed Harry, do you really think I wouldn’t let you continue with potions? You have a skill if you would just let it show.” Severus added.

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment, “But I only got an E, it wouldn’t be fair on the other students if I got in with an E while they had to get an O.”

When he had received his O.W.L results, he had been ecstatic over his defence mark, but disappointed with his potions one, although at the time his father had said not to worry about it.

“He’s not changed that much Severus, still thinking of others before himself. He’s more like his father than you ever gave him credit for.” Albus joked, and if it was ever possible, Severus blushed a little.

If ever Lily was at fault, it was making him too like James.” He turned his attention to Harry, “Be selfish for once Harry, take this opportunity you’ve been given and don’t mind the others. If you need any help, I’ll gladly assist you. I have something that might help you in the classroom.”

It was Harry’s turn to stand there gaping like a fish, until Severus guided him towards the door. “If you would excuse us Albus, we’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“Of course my boys, off you go.” When they had left Albus turned to Fawkes, “Well this year is set to be interesting.”


	14. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer; as before see previous chapters for the disclaimer.

Return To Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall was walking down the corridor to her office when she heard someone hurrying up behind her.  
She turned around and saw that it was Christopher Snape. She had not met the young man yet, but Albus had informed her he would be coming with his father a few days before school started.

“Professor, Christopher Snape,” he said holding out his hand to her. “Father said I should introduce myself to my teachers, especially my head of house, and I was hoping we might discuss quidditch?” he smiled at her as he shook her hand.

“Of course, come to my office. I must say, I was surprised when I heard that Severus Snape’s son would be in Gryffindor,” she told him as she opened the door to her office and gestured for him to go inside.

“Why does everyone assume I’m like my father? It never changes, even after all this time. I did have a mother; she was in Gryffindor you know.” 

Minerva wracked her brains trying to think which of her students had had any inkling towards Severus Snape, but she could not think of any. “You wanted to talk about quidditch? You must have some skill if Albus appointed you captain.”

“Yes. I know you probably have a functioning team already, but I wish to reorganise the team, see how people play with one another; make it my team. As for some skill…” he paused for a minute and looked Minerva fully is the eye. “I was the youngest house player in a century.” 

Minerva stared at him, not wanting to believe it. “Harry?”

He nodded. “I know you will have a lot of questions, but father said he would explain everything to you after the staff meeting.”

Minerva shook her head; she would never understand that boy she realised. He was an enigma in himself.

\- - -

Filius Flitwick was walking across the Entrance Hall when a shadow fell across him. He turned to find a young man towering over him.

“Oh, pardon me professor, I did not mean to startle you, I just wanted to introduce myself; Christopher Snape, but I prefer Chris.”

The tiny Charms professor looked up at him in the same excited way that he had when he first met Harry Potter in his first Charms class. “Snape? As in Severus? I must say, you look a lot like him.”

“Why do people keep saying that? My father thinks I’m more like my mother. She loved your class, one of her favourites.”

“Your mother, who was she?” He remembered all of his students, but which one had a child with Severus?

“Lily Evans, sir.”

Yes, Lily was friends with Severus he remembered, but she had married James Potter, and they had…

“Harry? My, my. You’ll have to tell me all the details, or better yet, I’ll ask Severus. I mean, what better way than a firsthand account, eh?” With that the little charms professor walked away leaving a grinning boy behind him.

\- - -

Pomona Sprout was out in the greenhouses tending to some of the plants, making ready for the students who would be returning to her classes. She was nursing a new batch of Mandrakes that the second years would be studying, when the doors behind her opened. 

Not exactly expecting anyone, she almost dropped the plant in surprise. “Who’s there?” She asked setting the pot aside and peering through the growth that inhabited the greenhouse.

“Christopher Snape, m’am. Sorry for disturbing you, I just wanted to introduce myself.” A young man popped his head over the nearby Venomous Tentacula.

“Ah yes, do come in. Albus said we’d be having a new student transferring in, but he never said you’d be related to Severus.”

“He’s my father. Are those Mandrakes?” he asked pointing to the nearby plant Pomona had just put down.

“That they are, you have a fine eye. I never knew Severus had a son, where has he been hiding you?”

“Oh, he didn’t know about me, I mean about me being his son, until quite recently.” Christopher said, absentmindedly stroking the leaves of the Mandrake. “These plants are amazing; on their own they can be quite deadly, but they are great in restoring those that have been petrified by a basilisk glare.”

Pomona stared at the boy. It had been four years since the school had been hit with the case of the petrified students and the reappearance of the Heir of Slytherin. To actually know about this he would have had to have attended during that time, and to know what had caused the petrifying…

Albus had known, but said it had been dealt with.  
Suddenly a small grass snake came slithering into view and Christopher bent down to pick it up, and started hissing at it.

“You’re a parslemouth,” Pomona gasped. “How? All known parslemouths are supposed to be dead, apart from one, but he…”

Christopher smiled, “I guess I never lost it when Voldemort died then. I’m going to take this little one to Hagrid; he says he has something stuck in his scales.”

“Wait, Mr Potter. When did this happen?”

“We found out at the end of last term. Really, my mother should have been in Slytherin.”

They both laughed as Harry left the green house.

\- - -

Rubeus Hagrid was stood out by the paddock in which he usually displayed the creatures for his class. At the moment, he was feeding Buckbeak when the hippogriff started pawing the ground nervously.

“Hey Beaky, wha’ is it?” he asked and he turned around to see a young man with a striking resemblance to Severus Snape walking towards him.

“Professor, I was wondering if you could possibly help me. I know you are the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and I have this snake that is in some pain.” He said holding out the snake in his hands, hissing to it as he did so.

Now Hagrid may not have been very smart, he had attempted to raise a dragon in his hut and tried to teach his giant half-brother the ways of the wizarding world, but he knew a thing or two about parslemouths. He knew that only two had existed in the past fifty years and one of those was dead now.

“Wha’ seems to be the problem ‘arry?”

Harry gaped at him, “How could you tell?”

“Some o’ those skills you ‘ave ‘arry are very distinctive, ya should be more careful who ya reveal ‘em to.” He held out his hand for the snake, which Harry handed over. “Now wha’ seems to be the problem wi’ this little one?”

“He said he had something stuck in his scales.”

“Let’s have a look,” he ran his fingers over the snake. “Ah ha, there we are, he had a thorn caught.” He handed the snake back to Harry. “Now, you’ll ‘ave to come down to me hut ‘n’ tell me all about you ‘n’ Snape soon.”

I will Hagrid, not to worry. I’ll let this little guy go, and I have a few other teachers to see.”

“See ya ‘arry.” He said watching him wonder off towards the forbidden forest.

\- - -

Harry was stood by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the snake still held in his hands, when he heard the sounds of hoofs behind him.

He turned around and saw Firenze approach him. “The forest holds many dangers, even to one as experienced as yourself, Mr Potter.”

Again, Harry was surprised someone had recognised him without his telling. “I wasn’t going in, just releasing this snake that got into the green houses.”

“There are things that may come out if you get too close. Especially those that do not want you there.”

“Do you miss it?” Harry asked. “Not being able to be with your herd.”

“You know what it is like having a family that does not want you, would you miss them? I neither miss them nor want to go back; sometimes you must walk out there on your own. You need to do the same, don’t let being Harry Potter hold you back from who you really are, the stars proclaim you still have many great things to do.”

Harry let the snake go and it slithered off into the undergrowth with a faint “thanx”.

He turned to Firenze and said thank you before turning to leave.

\- - -

Rolanda Hooch was pouring over quidditch lists when there was a knock at her door.

“Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me?”

She looked up to see Christopher Snape stood there. “Yes, she thought it would be best to go over a few things before term starts, I do like to meet with all the captains at some point. Now, Professor McGonagall has said that you wish for a complete sign-up on the team. Might I ask which position you would be playing?” 

“I’m seeker. Yes, I want a new start on the team, to know what everyone is like so no one has an advantage over the other.”

“What sorts of things are you looking for in a team? I might be able to recommend some players.”

“Well…” Christopher said smiling, “I was looking for the sort of people I’ve played with before, who get on well together and keep the team in mind, not just themselves.”

“Your old team, I thought you were home schooled?”  
“I had a team. I was the youngest player, two beaters that were like human bludgers, our chasers worked as one and our keeper, well he never let anything get in his way.”

“I’ve never seen a team with such spirit, you’ll have to look hard to find that, but if you try hard you may be able to achieve it.”

“I plan on it. If Oliver Wood could manage it, then I’m sure that I can.”

Then it hit the flying instructor on just who this young man was and why Minerva had wanted her to see him. “That sly old cat, she knew but never told me.”

Harry laughed, “I think she felt the same when she found out Professor Dumbledore knew and never told her.”

\- - -

Harry had just stepped into the Entrance Hall when an ethereal voice spoke from the shadows, “Beware the betrayer, he will cause more harm than good.”

He turned around and saw Professor Trewlawney stepping out of a door.

“Death may no longer haunt his steps, but the knight will have to save his princess again.”

Harry shivered as Trewlawney passed him counting the cards in her hands. He may have believed her to be an old fraud, but one too many of her predictions had come true. He knew this was not a true prediction like last time, but there was an element of truth in it somewhere.

He remembered what Dumbledore had told him about prophesies and predictions; that they only came true if you put them into action. He would ignore what she said then nothing would happen.

\- - -

Harry stood outside the office that belonged to the new Defence teacher. His father had told him who it would be, but he could not believe it.

He stuck his head round the door and said, “Hey Aunty Nymph,” and then had to duck out as a pillow was thrown at him.

He stepped into the room when he had heard that she had stopped cursing him. “Sorry Tonks, I couldn’t resist.”

“You are lucky I love you so much Harry Potter or I might’ve hexed your balls off.”

Harry winced, he felt sorry for Remus who was going out with this woman.

“And don’t think I’m going to take it easy on you this year just because you’re the pseudo-godson of my partner.”

“I wasn’t expecting it, seen as I can’t publicly acknowledge Remus the way I did before, especially considering dad and his’ history.”

“Ha!” Tonks had a triumphant look on her face. “Then you have to treat me like any other teacher, no special treatment. You’ll have high expectations this year being Severus’ son.”

Harry groaned. “Don’t remind me, I won’t be able to get away with half as much stuff this year as I have in the past, and I had so much planned,” he added sarcastically.

“Oh, Remus said he’ll be popping by later on in the week once we’ve all settled in. He wants to discuss something with us.”

“Interesting,” Harry remarked settling himself down on Tonks’ settee.

“Hey, don’t make yourself too comfortable, I’ve got a staff meeting soon, and I’m not leaving you here unsupervised.”

“Spoilsport,” Harry murmured. “I’ll have to find some other way to amuse myself since you’ll all be busy.”

Tonks laughed as Harry pouted.

\- - -

Harry was stretched out on the settee in his father’s chambers reading his charms textbook when the door slammed open.

“Harry James Potter!”

Harry gulped. This sounded like trouble, he was never called by his full name otherwise, and his father only called him Potter when he was mad.

“When I said you could let the other teachers know, I did not mean you could tell them you were Harry Potter and then leave the rest to me. I know I said I would explain to Minerva, but I did not expect half of the Hogwarts staff coming to me for an explanation.”

“I never intended for that to happen. Yes, I told Professor McGonagall that you would explain to her. Professor Flitwick left before I could explain saying he wanted to talk to you. Hagrid said for me to come down to his hut at some point and we would talk.”

“And Professor Sprout?” 

“Well, I was halfway through telling her, when I got distracted by this snake that turned up, which was in pain. I had intended to go back and tell her all of it, but by the time I had finished seeing the other teachers the staff meeting had started.”

His father’s eyes narrowed. “So that’s your excuse is it? I thought you had changed Harry, but you’re still as lazy and arrogant as James Potter was, obviously the brief time spent with him damaged you beyond repair.”

Harry felt tears beginning to form in his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. “How can you say that? You know I’m not like that, that I’ve never really been like that. You know what my childhood was like.”

“Get out,” his father spat, not really listening to what Harry had said.

“Fine,” Harry said turning around and walking towards the door. “I thought you had changed too, but I wish I’d never given you that letter from mum.” He slammed the door behind him, not bother to wipe away the tears that now fell down his cheeks.


	15. The Welcome Feast

Disclaimer: see previous

The Welcoming Feast

 

September the first was a day students of Hogwarts either dreaded or looked forward to. They would be leaving their homes, saying goodbye to their parents and losing that little bit of freedom they enjoyed over their six weeks of the summer holidays. However, they would be seeing their friends again and having new adventures. .

This year Harry was not looking forward to being back as much as he would normally be. Everything that he had looked forward to in the past had changed, his friends were no longer his friends, but he had made new ones though. He had to get used to having his father in the school, which was something no other student had, for many school was a chance to escape from their parents. Then there was the fact that he was no longer Harry Potter. He no longer had to put up with peoples stares and their criticisms over something they knew nothing about, but he would have to get used to people judging him for being a Snape and getting to know him. 

At the moment, he was sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall waiting for the rest of the school to come up from the train station. The teachers, minus Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, had gathered at the staff table and he could see his father watching him out of the corner of his eye. Since their disagreement the other night things had remained strained between them and Harry had sought refuge in Gryffindor tower. It had been the first time they had argued since the revelation that summer, but it would be the first of many no doubt.

He heard the doors open behind him as the first of the students streamed in. These seemed to mostly be lower year Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs. The older years would be less keen on being back than the lower years and some of them as prefects would be keeping the other students in order. Gradually the great hall filled up, and except for the odd Gryffindor, no one really noticed him, Draco grinned at him as he sat down at the Slytherin table. It was not until the other sixth year Gryffindors sat down was he really noticed. 

Hermione, being the perfect prefect example that she was, introduced herself and the others. “We heard there was going to be a new student on the train, some of the Slytherins were passing it around but we never thought you would be in our house, I mean if you know people like Draco Malfoy we automatically assumed you would be one of theirs. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and this is Ron Weasley. We're both the sixth year prefects, and these are Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.”

Neville grinned at Harry, he unlike the others knew who this really was, Harry had written to him and Luna telling them what was going on between going to see Dumbledore and returning to Hogwarts. “It's great we have you here, especially now that Harry Potter is not returning this year.”

Ron turned to face Neville, “He's not? How do you know? We weren't told anything and we're prefects.”

“He wrote to me, telling me not to expect him back, he did not say why though.”

Harry grinned back at Neville. “Harry Potter. The Harry Potter? The boy-who-lived. He's the one who's been in the paper a lot recently, people always seem to be praising him or criticising him in some way. What was it last time, I couldn't quite tell if they were singing his praises or not.” This would be good Harry decided. If he could figure out what they thought of Potter before they found out he was a Snape he would be making progress. 

Hermione scoffed, “Him? It was neither. It was to disgrace him; you see he did an awful thing at the end of last year, and during the summer. We just felt the public deserved to know the truth about their so called Saviour.”

“What did he do?” Harry asked genuinely puzzled, however at that moment the first years walked into the hall and the sorting began. 

“I've tried asking the same thing, but have yet to get an answer,” Neville whispered into Harry's ear as Ron and Hermione's attentions were drawn to the sorting. “They seem reluctant to actually explain why, but they are trying to divert as much support as possible.”

Harry nodded to let him know that he had heard, for a more detailed discussion they would have to find somewhere remote, possibly the Room of Requirements. He too turned his attention on the sorting.

Very soon, it was all over and Dumbledore got to his feet to give his welcome speech. “I have a few words to say before we dig into our spectacular feast. First, I would like to introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Nymphadora Tonks. Professor Tonks will be spending the year with us, hopefully longer if we can persuade her, away from her work as an auror. Secondly, many of you may have noticed the absence of Mr Potter from our midst this evening, due to the events of last summer Harry has decided that he will not be returning for this school year, and will be continuing his education in private. He wishes to recover from the ordeals he has found himself over his years at Hogwarts, and be able to mourn the friends and family he has lost over the years at last.”

Hermione snorted. “More likely afraid to show his face after what he's done, the little coward.” Harry felt anger bubbling at her words, but knew he could not rise to it for that would give him away.

“Finally, we have a new student starting with us entering into his sixth year. Some of you will have seen him already, and I know a few of you have met him. He is Christopher Snape and has been sorted into Gryffindor, he is the son of our very own Potions Master, Severus Snape, and I will hope you will all make him feel welcome. Now that is all I have to say, tuck in.” With that, Dumbledore sat down and food appeared on the tables.

The students all dug into the food and between mouthfuls, Harry was getting a grilling. 

“So how long have you known you’re Snape’s son, he’s never mentioned having a son before.” Hermione asked helping herself to some roast beef and Yorkshire pudding that had appeared. “I hope you’re not too much like him, he does have a nasty temper.”

Harry laughed as he picked out some roast potatoes to go with his chicken. “Admittedly he does have certain disposition, but he can be alright. We’ve only known each other since this summer so we’re still in that getting to know one another phrase. I lived with my mother as I was growing up and I was taught at home, my mother took me away due to the threat of You-Know-Who, she didn’t want him finding out who my father was in case he used me against him. My mother recently died, and her request was that I go and live with my father, she left letters for the two of us allowing us to find one another as we never knew who the other was. My mother was very protective of me and it was only because she was dying that she told me about my father.”

Ron studied him curiously, “So, how come you ended up in Gryffindor, I would have thought you’d have been in Slytherin, Snape being head of Slytherin and all.” Harry knew Ron’s opinions on Slytherins and knew that he being the son of their head of house was not going to be an easy transition into the lion house, even if he had been a Gryffindor before under another identity.

“Ron!” Hermione admonished. “You should know better, just because one’s parents were in a house does not automatically mean that their children will be too, the Patil twins are in different houses.” She glanced down at Parvati who was in deep discussion with Lavender Brown, and thus not paying any attention to the conversations going on around them.

Harry ducked his head so the others would not see his grin; this sounded like the old Hermione and Ron that he knew, it was a pity they were being nice to him now that he was someone else instead of the person they knew him as. Harry slowly raised his head. “I believe Professor Dumbledore said something along the lines of it being due to how we were raised. If I had been raised by Professor Snape, then maybe I would have been in Slytherin. My mother, I do believe, had more of what you would call Gryffindor tendencies, hence my being here.”

“So how come you have started at Hogwarts now, most people attend from their first year?” Hermione asked.  
Harry mentally rolled his eyes, had they not listened to what he had said previously? “My mother decided that she wanted to educate me herself, therefore there was no need to attend Hogwarts, plus placing me here would put me at certain risk. Not everyone believed You-Know-Who had been defeated by Harry Potter, my mother was amongst them, and if I was at Hogwarts I ran the risk of being discovered to be my father’s son, which could be used to exploit him by You-Know-Who or his followers.”

“I can understand,” Neville spoke up. “My gran wasn’t entirely convinced He had gone, but was relieved He was absent for the present. It was one of the reasons we fully supported Harry Potter when all that rubbish was being printed about him by the Daily Prophet last year.”

Gradually the feast came to an end and Dumbledore stood up to wish them a goodnight before they left. For once Hermione did not jump to prefect duties, as she and Ron had latched onto Harry to lead him up to the common room.

They had just left the great hall when a voice called out, “Christopher if I could have a word please.” Harry turned around to see his father stood near the steps leading down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room, and narrowed his eyes. He may have felt slightly regretful over what he had said to his father, but that did not mean that he completely forgave his father about what he had said about James Potter and himself.

“Certainly,” he said smiling sweetly; there was no need for the rest of the school to know about his affairs, no matter how he felt about his father, “Now?”

“My office, in half an hour,” he replied. “Weasley, Granger, don’t you have prefect duties to be doing?” he snapped at the idling Gryffindors.

“We were just showing Chris where he needed to go, sir.” Hermione said, always eager to please, even to her dreaded Potions Professor.

“I think Christopher knows where he is going, Miss Granger, he has been here for a few days now.” He nodded to the trio and then turned to walk down the steps into the dungeons.

Harry turned back to face Ron and Hermione. “You guys go back up to the common room, I’ll speak to you after…arghh” Someone had crept up behind Harry and tickled him.  
He spun around and saw Draco with a huge grin on his face. “Draco, you prat, what was that for?”

“What? Can’t I say hello to you anymore? I’ve not seen you in days, and I’ve been stuck at the manor with father moping around since you and Professor Snape had left. I was so bored.”

“And how do you think I felt stuck here with no one to talk to, everyone was in meetings, or planning lessons. I was bored stiff on my own.”

“How could you have been bored, you had the whole school to explore, and you obviously know it pretty well by now if you can find your way back to Gryffindor tower without needing our help.”

Draco snorted, “Don’t you know, it’s impolite to listen in on other people’s conversations Granger, I thought you knew better than that, but then again what else would you expect from a mudblood?” Harry had forgotten those two were behind him, thinking they had already left to go up to the common room.

“If you must know, while I did explore the castle, I was alone, and searching empty abandoned corridors on your own is no fun. Besides what is there to see once you have found the classrooms, the library, the common room, and how to get to each one? That’s all I really need to know for the next two years, I want to concentrate on my studies and get the best possible N.E.W.T’s that I can, not go gallivanting on night-time adventures and troublemaking like Draco has told me you Gryffindors get up to. Now if you would excuse me, I have a meeting with my father.” Harry gave the two Gryffindors a cold look before turning around and walking towards the dungeon, Draco following quickly behind.

“So what really happened, I know you would not spend all day alone, even if Severus had lesson plans to do, you’re both still new to this and spend as much time together as possible. And despite your new work ethic, I doubt you’ll be able to stay out of trouble for long.”

Harry sighed and recapped the argument he had had with his father and what had led up to it, “and now he wants to talk. I hope he could forgive me for what I said, I didn’t really mean it; it just hurt that he could say such things to me, after knowing everything I went through. I don’t want to presume though; he’s still the same man that he ever was at the end of the day.” They came to a stop outside of Severus’ office door.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it either Harry, you’ll just find that now you are back at school a lot of old pasts will come back to haunt you. I mean you and Severus have a history here, none of which was pleasant for the two of you, and I wouldn’t be surprised if some of your old fears come back.” He reached out and knocked on the door to Severus’ office.

“So you’re saying that could happen to the two of us as well? I mean the two of us haven’t had an exactly pleasant history either.”

Draco seemed to think this over. “I think what happened between you and me is different to what went on between you and Severus. A lot of Severus’ hatred towards you was due to his hatred of James Potter and what he believed your mother had done. With you and me, it was nothing more than a schoolboy rivalry, jealousy of what the other had, that sort of thing.” He leant with his back against the doorframe and seemed to ponder the equation. “The two of you have only known the truth for what, two months now? And for most of that time you’ve been away from the heart of your insecurities, Spinners End and Malfoy Manor have both been new places for the two of you and you have no bad memories of each other there. At the crux of the problem, I think Severus is scared that now you are back at Hogwarts you may revert to how you were before, before any of this came to light and he is afraid of losing his son again.”

The door behind Draco opened almost causing Draco to fall over. “You’re the third prefect I’ve seen this evening who’s not been doing their duties this evening, I thought you were better than that Draco,” Severus said glaring at the two boys.

“Pansy and the others got it all covered sir before I could do anything. I was just on my way down to direct anyone to the common room when I bumped into Harry…and I’ll be leaving now, you need to talk.” He finished off as his head of house glared at him and before father and son could blink, he was gone.

Severus turned to face Harry and indicated for him to come in before shutting the door. “Draco made some good points you know, and I was stupid to react the way that I did.”

“You were listening to what we said?” Harry asked incredulously. “I didn’t think you did that sort of thing. Or is that something else that has changed since we got back to Hogwarts?”

“You don’t realise how much your voices echo in the dungeons, it’s not that I was purposely listening, just that I happened to catch what you were talking about as I came to the door.” Harry looked at his father and could see the honesty there. “I spoke with Lucius when you never returned that first night and he told me what an absolute arse I was for treating you that way.” 

Harry looked at his father, “I’m sorry too, I over reacted about the whole thing and said some hurtful things. I don’t want to lose you either,” he finished in a whisper.

Severus grabbed his son in a hug, holding him tight, “I don’t think I could cope with losing you now that I have you, giving up your mother was hard enough.” He pulled the two of them through a door to the side of his office and into his sitting room, back where the whole debacle had started. 

He sat down on the settee, pulling Harry to sit down next to him and slipped an arm around his shoulder. “So what else did Lucius say to you? I’m sure he did not leave it at just calling you an arse.”

Severus chuckled. “No, he called me a lot of other things too, but he made it absolutely clear that how I treated you was wrong, and that even in the heat of anger I should not resort to insulting one’s own family.”

Harry sighed, “maybe one day we will have this father son thing figured out properly, neither of us have had the best experience, we both grew up in a muggle environment, my aunt and uncle hated me and our Hogwarts experiences were difficult.” He turned to look at his father, “but at least you care, you may not have shown it in the past during Hogwarts, even before you knew I was your son.”

Severus could not say anything, he just held his son closer, they both knew difficult times would come, and they would face them when they did, but for now, they could relax knowing they had one another.


	16. Remus and Tonks' news

Disclaimer: all rights to J.K.Rowling

Tonks & Remus’ News

Harry quickly settled in to life as Christopher Snape at school. Away from the pressures and attention of the boy-who-lived, he found it easier to concentrate on his classes and schoolwork. He spent his time between the Gryffindors, the Slytherins and his father. He had classes with the Gryffindors and slept with the other sixth-year boys in their dormitory, he would spend evenings with Draco and his Slytherin friends in their common room, and then he would spend weekends with his father.

Since the welcome feast Ron and Hermione had lost interest in him, they were more preoccupied with each other, having discovered their mutual attraction for one another over the summer holidays. Harry did not mind this as Neville and the other Gryffindors would often keep him company, but it made finding out why they had turned against him difficult.

On the Saturday morning of the first weekend back, there was the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs.

Harry and Draco were walking down to the stadium amidst the crowds of Gryffindors wanting to try out and their supporters. Having never actually attended a quidditch try-out Harry had no idea what it would be like, but this year he was making the team his own so he did not care what anyone said.

“Good luck with all of this,” Draco remarked. “Glad I’m not the captain if this is what you have to deal with. Then again, the Slytherins wouldn’t make half as much fuss as the Gryffindors over something as trivial as try-outs.”

Harry mock punched Draco in the shoulder. “I’ll be able to get rid of half of them before we start; I was trained by a hard task master, and I’ll be sure to keep that in mind when I hear about your try-outs.”

“You’ve never met Marcus Flint, now he was a task master.” Both Harry and Draco lost themselves for a moment in memories of their old captains.

“Father tells me you have an interest in a certain Ravenclaw,” Harry said, breaking the silence, as he saw Luna Lovegood walking besides Ginny.

He watched as Draco blushed a light pink. “She’s an interesting character, and not obsessed with the way she looks like the other girls are.”

“Talk to her, get to know her,” a look of sudden inspiration crossed Harry’s face. “Even better, court her, send her gifts to show you like her, they way they used to do. It would be something Luna would appreciate; her father’s interested in old traditions and such like.”

Draco sighed, “You can tell father’s been teaching you, how else would you know about courting rituals?”

The both laughed, but a cold voice made them stop. “What’re you two doing down here, this is the Gryffindor try-outs.”

“Have you forgotten Weasley, Chris is in Gryffindor, and has as much right to try out for the team as you do.”

Ron sneered at them, “But that doesn’t explain why you’re here Malfoy. Spying on who makes it onto the team so you can report back to the Slytherins?”

Draco ignored this. “Good luck Chris, you’ll have to tell us how it went later. Good luck, Captain,” he raised his hand in a mock salute and walked back up to the castle.

Harry could have laughed at Ron’s astonished look as he walked past him onto the field.

“Alright,” he yelled when everyone had quietened down. “I’m your captain, and seeker, this year, I know many of you may have been expecting Potter or Bell,” he inclined his head to Katie, “but I’m here and I assure you I know what I’m doing. Now, I expect everyone on the team to work hard this year, and if not I won’t hesitate to kick you off. To start with, I want all of you to run once around the field and then do five laps on your brooms. If you can’t do that then you may as well leave.”

Three hours later, after much grumbling, Harry had his team. Half the hopefuls had dropped out at the first round. He had told them, if they did not have the stamina to run one lap, then how would they cope in a three-hour match? His chasers had been simple to assign. Katie Bell proved why she had been on the team for the past five years as she flew spectacularly, avoiding the bludgers Harry had released and scoring every goal she threw. His other two chasers, almost up to par with Katie, were Demelza Robbins and Seamus Finnigan. He had a bit more trouble with the beaters; none of them had the skills of Fred and George, or the build to be a successful beater. He passed over last year’s beaters, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper when their performances were almost reminiscent of last year’s matches. Eventually he chose Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, as they seemed to have the most potential. He had a lot more trouble with his keepers; Ron was out to prove that he had what it took to remain on the team, while Cormack McClaggen took whatever was thrown at him. Eventually Harry declared McClaggen keeper and after handing the team their practice rota, he headed up to his father’s office.

He slumped down on the settee and accepted a glass of butterbeer from Draco, “That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Harry said as the group laughed. Draco, Lucius, Remus, Tonks and his father were all gathered together. “This is a cosy gathering, what’s the occasion?”

“Remus and Nymphadora have some news they wish to share with us,” his father remarked.

Harry looked towards the mentioned couple; Remus looked a little flustered and Tonks was blushing, her hair a deep shade of fuchsia as opposed to its usual bubblegum pink.

“Well,” Remus began. “I… we’re… we…”

“What Remus is trying to say,” Tonks cut in, placing her hand over his. “Is that we’re engaged. He asked me this morning.”

Harry sat back, he was not completely surprised, not with how close the two had been recently, but he was shocked. He narrowed his eyes at the couple, “You’re not pregnant are you?”

Remus spluttered while Tonks laughed. “No Harry, Remus is far too much of a gentleman for that,” she said while Remus blushed.

“Congratulations,” Harry said embracing them both in a hug. “When’s the wedding?”

“We’re planning on a Christmas ceremony, and I was hoping that you would be my best man Harry.”

“You want me to be your best man? I would have thought you’d have chosen someone else, someone you were closer to.” He knew Remus worked with the order and had friends there, even if his best friends were now dead.

“Harry,” Remus said quite sternly. “I asked you because you are the person I am closest to. I’ve known you since you were born, and although twelve years passed without me seeing you, you were still the son of my best friends and Sirius’ Godson. You are my last connection to my friends and would be honoured if you did this.”

Harry looked at his father, wondering what he thought about all of this. As if reading his mind, Severus answered his unasked question. “You know I have no problems with this Harry, your past is a part of who you are. As much as I never like James or Sirius, they cared for you where I couldn’t and you owe them by doing this for Remus.” He drew Harry into a hug, knowing that Harry still had many insecurities to work through. He had grown up believing he was useless at his relatives and then when he had entered the wizarding world he had had a huge weight dropped on his shoulders.

Harry turned to Remus, “I would be honoured to be your best man.”


	17. Halloween

_Disclaimer: see previous_

__

**Halloween**

****  


The first quidditch match of the season, as usual Gryffindor versus Slytherin, fell on Halloween this year and Harry’s new team did him proud.

After a few threats to replace Ron as the keeper, McClaggen settled down into his role. During every practice that they had had, he had been arrogant and bigheaded, thinking he could single-handedly orchestrate and play a game of quidditch, Harry had to keep reminding him who was captain. He had hoped his threat to replace him with Ron would work out for the entire year for there was no way he wanted either of the remaining Weasleys on his team.

For the first time since they had been opposing seekers Harry & Draco were not tailing one another. They kept a respective distance from one another, and had said prior to the match that whoever got the snitch first won; there would be no harsh feelings.

In the end Gryffindor won, two hundred and seventy five points to one hundred and fifty with Harry making a seemingly ordinary catch when the snitch hovered around the Gryffindor goal posts. He had not pulled any spectacular moves; fearing people might recognise his style. He had proved himself to those in his house who had doubted he had the skill to lead the team and win, especially as this match was against his father’s house.

The Halloween feast was as spectacular as ever; live bats flying around, carved pumpkins decorated the windowsills, and a feast that rivalled the one at the start of term was spread across each of the house tables. However, towards the end Dumbledore stood up.

“If I may have your attention, I have some important information for you all. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting a Yule Ball again. This will be held on Christmas Eve to celebrate the marriage of one of our professors and is open to anyone who wishes to attend.”

Whispers started to spread around the hall about who could be getting married, and Harry and Draco smirked at one another across the hall before turning to look at Tonks, whose hair had turned a mousey brown, obviously trying to blend in and not draw attention to herself.

“It is my great pleasure,” Dumbledore continued, “to announce that our very own Professor Tonks will be getting married to one of our former Professors many of you may remember, Remus Lupin.”

Tonks was blushing this time as the whispering picked up again. There was no disguising what was said though.

“Remus Lupin, the werewolf?”

“What does she see in him?”

“That is so wrong, he must be old enough to be her father.”

“I didn’t think werewolves were allowed to marry?”

“We better hope they don’t reproduce, aren’t there enough werewolves in existence without adding anymore?”

Harry bristled at what people were saying. This was a man who had taught most of the school, whom most of them had liked. He could see Draco was struggling to control his temper. They were the only ones who noticed Tonks slip from the hall.

“And one final note,” Dumbledore continued apparently oblivious to the whispers spreading around him. “A special guest will be making an appearance at the ball at the request of the bride and groom. Harry Potter will be returning for this special event.”

Harry fumed; it took all of his will power not to storm out of the Great Hall. How was Dumbledore going to pull this off? He, as Christopher, was supposed to be best man at the wedding, so how could he attend as Harry? If he went as Harry, he would be unable to fully acknowledge his friends and his father.

A glance at the staff table showed that his father was thinking the same thing, judging by how his eyes had narrowed.

Once Dumbledore had finished and conversations had renewed around the room, Draco and Harry stood up and left the Hall, hurrying to Tonks’ room.

It was Remus who answered when they knocked. “Thought it might be you two, come in,” he said.

Tonks was curled up on the couch as they came in. “How could they say such things?”

“These are bigoted people Tonks, they are singing your praises one minute, and then they are turning against you the next.” Harry said rather angrily. “They’ve done it to me enough times. Besides, these people hardly know Remus, it was only the fourth through seventh years who had him when he was a professor, and a year of teaching is not enough time to really know someone. What matters is that you and we know what he is really like.”

“What I want to know,” a voice came from the door, “Is why Harry Potter is coming to the ball?” Severus stood at the door looking at Remus with a cold expression on his face as if this was his fault.

“Of course Harry’s coming, he’s my best man, we agreed on that,” Remus said sounding confused.

“Professor Dumbledore made the announcement that I, or rather Harry Potter, would be attending the celebrations,” Harry explained.

“That man is impossible,” Remus said. “I told him when he asked, that Harry would be my best man and that we would be having a small private ceremony at Ted and Andromeda’s house, before coming to Hogwarts.”

“He’s trying to get what he wants by subtly manipulating the situation.” Severus said, “But it’s what we do about it.”

Harry sat there thinking, if he went as Harry he knew he would be attracting a lot of attention and would be unable to have the same relationships with the Slytherins as he had with Christopher. If he went as Christopher he could hang round with his friends, but he would be unable to completely acknowledge Remus and Tonks. He looked at his father, could he do this, could he be Harry Potter and acknowledge the Slytherins without it backfiring on him? “I have an idea…” he began.

\- - -

Harry and Draco left their teachers an hour later, after discussing everything, to return to their dormitories. On their way, they bumped into Ron and Hermione. “And where might you two be going?”

“We were going to see Tonks, see how she was coping, there were some pretty awful things that were said in the Great Hall.” Hermione explained. “We noticed that she wasn’t there at the end of the feast.” 

Ron and Hermione had retained the same relationship they had with Tonks as they had when she was in the Order, although they did respect her as their teacher. They would often call round to her office during their free time. Draco and Harry were the same, often calling round to chat in their free time, and Tonks allowed it, said it made her feel like more than just their teacher.

“I wouldn’t bother,” Draco said. “Things were starting to get a bit cosy in there between the happy couple.” They reached the main staircase where Draco turned off to return to the Slytherin dorms. “See you later Chris.”

Harry found himself alone with Ron and Hermione for the first time since last year when they had still been friends. He thought he would use this situation to his advantage.

“So, are you looking forward to seeing Harry Potter again? Neville’s been telling me some of the things you have gotten into, he must have been a good friend?”

“We were,” Hermione sighed. Harry noticed that she put the emphasis on them rather than on him, implying that he had not been as good a friend to them as they had been to him. “I don’t know where it all went wrong.” 

“What happened?” Harry asked, sounding genuinely intrigued, which he was of course.

“You’ll know about the battle at the department of mysteries, I mean who doesn’t now? It all started there, we supported his endeavours and everything, but he just abandoned us. We were all there in the infirmary, having each been injured in some way, when he was brought back in the arms of Lucius Malfoy of all people. I couldn’t understand it, that man had nearly killed us before, and now here was entering Hogwarts, the domain of the light, carrying the injured saviour in his arms. I wondered at the time why he spent the night at Harry’s side, but it’s obvious now.”

Harry almost stopped dead when he heard that, but somehow managed to keep walking. Lucius had stayed by his side the night he had been unconscious following Voldemort’s attack? He knew that Lucius cared about him, but he had thought that was a recent development and not to that extent. “I didn’t think the Malfoys and Potter were that close, I practically spent the summer with them and, well, Draco’s not a big fan of the Boy-Who-Lived. What was obvious about it?”

“During the summer we caught Harry and Malfoy, Draco that is, in an intimate embrace. Normally those two would not come within five feet of one another, unless it was to throw insults at one another; obviously, Malfoy Senior had placed some sort of charm on Harry so that he and his son would get together. Malfoy was obviously protecting his ass in doing this, the whole ‘I have the support of The Great Harry Potter, how can I be a Death Eater’ crap that he usually pulls to get out of certain situations.”

Harry could have laughed; so that was what this was about really. Fred and George were right about Ron and Hermione being jealous. Harry had attracted more attention, albeit the wrong sort in their opinion, than they had. 

“That’s ridiculous; Draco isn’t interested in Potter in that way, not when his in interest lies elsewhere with someone else. Why would Draco be interested in men when he has expectations to continue the Malfoy line?” Harry could see his two former best friends were confused. “As for Lucius, well his intentions are his own; he probably did do it to find some way of allaying himself with the winning side, and therefore doing anything to Harry Potter, such as cursing or charming him, would have been counterproductive to this goal.”

Ron narrowed his eyes, “You seem to know an awful lot about all of this?”

Harry did laugh this time, “Need I remind you that I spent the summer with the Malfoys? My father also explained what was going on, so I would be up to date on a lot of the gossip that would be going around Hogwarts. The world is not black and white, wizards and witches are not just Dark and Light, the Malfoys are somewhere between these two extremes. They use the situations they find themselves in to benefit themselves, in much the same way my father and I do. And from what I hear, Harry Potter was much the same.”

As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron gave the password before asking, “How do you figure that out? Harry’s always supported the light.”

“And there you have it. ‘He supported the light’, not ‘he was a light wizard’. He was against You-Know-Who, but that does not mean he did not use the situations he found himself in for his own advantage. I mean, wasn’t he a parslemouth, a trait belonging to Dark wizards, yet in his second year he used that trait to rescue someone. Now, as it’s been a busy day, I’m off to bed.” He left the two to think and talk over what he had said as he waved to a few people as he passed by on his way up to the dormitory.

As he collapsed on his bed, he thought over what Ron and Hermione had said. There was more to their story than they had let on, sure, they may have been worried about what a supposed enemy could have done to him, but that did not explain why they had not visited him while he was in the hospital wing, and ignored him when he had left it. He could also understand, to some extent, their reactions to Draco’s kiss, but their accusations had hurt, like typical Gryffindors they had rushed in without thinking things through and coming to a rational decision. He pulled the curtains around his bed and changed into his pyjamas, eventually he would figure out their whole story, and when he did, he would let them know just what he thought.


	18. The Eve of the Wedding

Disclaimer: Harry Potter n Co property of J.K.Rowling

The Eve of the Wedding

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Harry had gathered together with his family, which by now consisted of Severus, Lucius and Draco, Remus and Tonks, and Ted and Andromeda, to celebrate Christmas.

Everyone would be too busy tomorrow, and then on Christmas Day itself they would not be able to be together. Remus and Tonks would be going away on their honeymoon. Ted and Andromeda had the clear up to do from the wedding. Severus was expected back at Hogwarts to supervise his Slytherins and attend the Christmas feast. Harry would be spending the holidays at Malfoy Manor with Lucius. And Draco had either the option of returning home or staying at Hogwarts.

Harry was spending the holidays with Lucius, as they had decided that Christopher would be visiting his mother’s family, thus allowing Harry Potter to return to Hogwarts to attend the wedding. It was also to appear that Potter would be returning to Grimmald Place after the wedding, where he had previously been living (and studying) with Remus.1 

Harry turned his attention to the conversations going on around him. Andromeda and Tonks were in the kitchen preparing dinner, while the men were sat in the living room talking. 

“So how does it feel being your last night of freedom?” Lucius asked turning to Remus. “I remember mine, my mother was more upset than I was; her only son was moving out and starting a family of his own. I saw it as an adventure.”

Remus laughed, “I think I’m past the point of caring now. However,” he said turning to Harry. “I remember James’, the night before he married your mother. He got so drunk with worry how he would never be a good husband and father down the line. It took Peter, Sirius and I all night to get him home and sober him up, ready for the next day. Sirius never let him forget it when you were born.”

Draco nudged him, “Let’s hope you’re not like that.”

“I should hope not,” Severus snorted. “I hope to raise my son better than that.” 

Harry felt himself going red in the face, but was saved from replying by Tonks sticking her head out of the kitchen door. “What’s that? Marriage advice coming from the great bachelor, Severus Snape? You don’t have to listen to everything he says Harry, I never did with my parents.”

“If you would not corrupt my son Nymphadora, save that for your own children,” Severus began before Teds booming laugh cut him off. 

Harry used the distraction to slip out of the living room. He knew Remus did not mean anything by it, but hearing stories about James Potter brought back the reminder of how everything had changed. Remus’ tale also left Harry wondering about just how long there had been between his mother leaving his father and marrying James. Had James got drunk the night before his wedding, not just out of fear, but because he knew he would never fully possess his wife’s heart? Not when she was still in love with someone she could not have. Had he also been worried about the possibility of raising another man’s child?

It was a lot for Harry to think about and he sank to the floor with his back resting against the wall. That was how his father found him a short while later.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up at his father. “Sorry, I was just thinking some things through; do you need me for anything?” 

“Dinner’s going to be ready soon, is there anything you want to talk about?”

Harry sighed, “It’s what Remus was saying about James, I started thinking about how much he actually knew about mum, and you and I. It also made me wonder how quickly they got together, how long was it between you and mum falling apart, and she and James getting married?”

“I would say it wasn’t long, but things had been difficult between us for a while before the actual split, and she and James had been friends since the last year of school. Your mother did say she was uncertain, while she was pregnant, of who your father could be, it was possible she and James were in a casual relationship until she found out she was pregnant, and then he asked her to marry him to help support her. Don’t forget, although your mother was clever, she was still a muggleborn witch, and not many people would have helped her had she been alone and pregnant. Don’t think that I didn’t love your mother, had I been in James Potter’s place I would have done the same.” He reached into his pocket for something. “Here, I’ve had this for a while, I meant to give it to you on your birthday; I bought it for your mother. I was going to ask her to marry me, but she beat me to the post in wanting to separate. I loved your mother enough to want to marry her, whatever our circumstances.” He held out a box to Harry.

Harry stood up to receive the box. Inside was a ring, a small butterfly engraved on the top with green and red gemstones on its wings. It was simple, but Harry was sure his mother would have appreciated. “Do you think he knew,” Harry said to his father as he stared fixedly at the ring, “James I mean. That my mother would never truly love him as he loved her, as she still held someone else close to her heart?” He shut the box and was about to pass it back, but his father stopped him.

“He may have known, just like he may have known that you were not his true son, but that did not mean he did not love either of you any the less. I want you to keep the ring, it should have been your mother’s, and then therefore it belongs to you.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you,” he slipped an arm around his father’s shoulders, in a sort of hug. “You said dinner was nearly ready, shall we go?”

\- - - 

After dinner, the eight found themselves sat in the living room exchanging gifts. With their wedding being so close to Christmas, Remus and Tonks had said that they did not wish to receive Christmas presents, but Harry and Draco were not about to let them get away with nothing. So together, with the help of their father’s, they had put together a photograph album. So far there was only one picture in it, of the happy couple sat down by the lake at Hogwarts one warm weekend at the beginning of the school year when Remus had come for a visit (Harry had commandeered Colin Creevey’s camera for the event), but there was space to add new pictures to it over the years.

“I can’t believe you did that Harry,” Remus said shaking his head.

“I spent all weekend following you round with that camera, it was just after you had told us you were engaged, and well… I thought pictures of the two of you could come in handy,” Harry laughed.

At the end of the night the group split up, Tonks would be spending the night with her parents, and Harry and Remus would be returning to Grimmauld Place since the Bride and Groom would not be allowed to see one another until the wedding. Lucius and Draco were returning to the manor, but would be back in the morning for the wedding. Severus was going back to Hogwarts and would be there for the reception and ball; he would not be coming to the wedding as he had duties at school to attend to. As far as the rest of the wizarding world were concerned, he and Remus were not close enough friends for him to get an invite to the wedding ceremony, which was to be a small event to which only family and close friends were invited.

Before he left, he was imparted with an important task. Ted had given him the wedding rings that would be used during the ceremony for him to look after; he would be under pain of death if he lost them.

Harry was amazed as he stepped into Grimmauld Place for the first time in nearly a year; Remus had really spruced up the place while he had been here. “Well I had to have something to do, while I appeared to be teaching you,” Remus admitted. “If only Sirius could see it now.”

Not wanting to get Remus to drunk the night before his wedding, as he had already had quite a few glasses of wine with his meal, Harry opened two bottle of butterbeer and passed one to Remus.

“A toast, to the last night as a single man, and all the best for what’s to come,” Harry said.

“I’ll drink to that,” Remus replied. 

 

A/N  
1 – I can’t remember if I mentioned earlier what Harry Potter was doing while he was not at school. While Harry/Chris is at school, Harry Potter is at Grimmauld Place and is being taught his NEWTs by Remus so he doesn’t fall behind. This is just to clear up if anyone is confused by what I put.

Also, Harry is ‘Harry’ in this chapter because he is around people who know who he is, thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter about whether he should be Harry or Chris. He will remain Harry for the next few chapters until we are back at Hogwarts.  
I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	19. The Wedding

Disclaimer: all rights to J.K.Rowling

The Wedding

The next morning brought the wedding, to which only a handful of guests attended the actual ceremony. Albus Dumbledore was there, several members of Tonks’ family including Lucius and Draco, and a few friends the couple had through work and school.

Tonks looked stunning in her pale pink dress robe, which had lace around the edges; she had even changed her hair to blonde for the event. Remus had also cleaned up well, gone were the old tatty robes he usually wore, Harry had bought him a new set of deep burgundy robes for the occasion. They made a fine couple standing there, under the arbour as they were declared man and wife.

Harry had also bought himself some new dress robes, having grown out of his old ones. These ones were still green, but made out of silk and had a silver lining and trim. Remus had applied a glamour to him that morning so that he looked like Harry Potter, and he had dug out his old glasses.

Once the ceremony had been performed, the bride and groom and all their guests made their way to Hogwarts.

The Great Hall had been transformed, the usual Christmas trees were up, but the usual house tables had been replaced with small round tables, each one was covered with a white tablecloth and had a crystal decoration in the centre. The Head table remained where the wedding party would sit. A sprinkling of snow covered the ground and the decorations. It gave the overall impression of a winter wonderland.

The wedding party; Remus, Tonks, Ted, Andromeda and Harry, were stood on the inside of the doors ready to greet the guests.

The first to enter the Hall were the guests from the wedding, followed by other guests the couple had invited; people from work and the Order. The Weasleys, with the exception of Ron and Ginny, entered with the other Order members, and Fred and George greeted him as if they had not seen him in years.

The teachers were the next to enter, and Snape was his usual self, ignoring Harry for the sakes of appearance, although he did throw him a quick glance with a small twitch of a smile.

The students were the last to enter, and Harry was surprised by how few students had remained. Five first years, three second years, and four third years. Half of the fourth and fifth years were there, and all of the sixth and seventh years. There was a broad spread over the houses too, a mix of Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. 

Neville smiled encouragingly at Harry as he passed, but Ron and Hermione ignored him. Ginny surprised him though, instead of ignoring him, like she had been doing at the end of last year, she gave him a small smile.

Even the Slytherins surprised him, instead of ignoring him like he was expecting them to, each of them shook his hand, and Daphne whispered something in his ear that made him laugh.

Eventually everyone was sat down, and those at the door made their way to the front and took their laces at the table. Lucius and Draco were already sat waiting for them.

The meal was served to each table and silver trolleys and a choice of meat; turkey, beef and pheasant, plus several vegetarian selections were available, along with a wide choice of vegetable and potatoes. The person would select what they wanted and the food would be served by the floating utensils. Harry thought Hermione would be protesting again about the hard work the house elves were being put under, but he found he did not really care; the house elves enjoyed their work and would not know what to do with themselves if they were set free and given wages, even Dobby did not care for too much freedom.

Having had the traditional Christmas dinner the previous night, Harry decided to go with roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, next to him Lucius was having pheasant and Andromeda turkey.

Once everyone had finished, Remus stood up for the start of the speeches. He spoke of meeting Tonks through the Order and working together to defeat Voldemort. A collective shudder went through the room at that name. He also spoke of the hope that the future would bring them.

Ted was next, and spoke about how Tonks had grown over the years and gave advice to the new groom, and then finally it was Harry’s turn.

He stood up. “I know I am not the traditional person to be chosen as a best man, I mean Remus has known me for longer than I have known him,” that drew a few laughs and Harry lightened up. “But in the absence of two great men who would love to be here, I agreed to take their place. Like I said, I have not known Remus all that long, and what can one man say about his teacher, other than that he is a great man, and will make a wonderful husband and father. He has saved my life on a fair few occasions, and once was a danger to it, but that is another story, I know Tonks will be able to calm his wild side. So on behalf of myself, James Potter and Sirius Black, I would like to wish the happy couple all the best for the future. If you would all like to join me in a toast, to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.” He raised his wine glass and the rest of the hall followed suit. “Now another tradition I am sure you are all aware of; the first dance as man and wife. If the bride and groom would take to the floor,” a dance floor had appeared in the middle of the hall as the tables disappeared, and a magical DJ appeared in a corner. The music started as Remus and Tonks took to the floor.

Before long other couples had appeared on the dance floor and Harry made his way over to where the Slytherins were. “Miss Greengrass,” he said bowing to Daphne, “Would you care to dance?”

She curtsied in return. “I would love to.”

Harry soon had danced with nearly every girl in his year and a few in the other years when he approached Luna. “If I may Miss Lovegood,” he took her hand and led her out onto the floor.

“I was told you had an admirer, Luna. I would have thought you would have told me this?”

Luna looked up at him, her usual vacant expression gone, “Yes, but the nargles won’t let him approach, they say we have to be properly introduced,” she said in her usual dreamy voice.

Harry spun her in his arms. “I can introduce you, you know. If you would allow me to do that, I can make it special for you.”

Luna nodded. “I would like that Harry; he’s too shy to make any move on his own.”

As the song came to an end, Harry grabbed Luna’s hand and pulled her over to where the DJ was set up. “If I could have your attention please, I have a special request for a special couple. A friend of mine asked if I could introduce someone he knows, to someone I know. Now luckily I know both of these people and to discover that they held the same mutual affection for one another I was pleased greatly. I have Miss Luna Lovegood here with me, and if Mr Draco Malfoy would come up, I’m sure the two of you would love to share a dance together.”

Draco was slightly flushed as he came up, and practically glared at Harry for forcing him into this situation, but he accepted Luna from Harry as they went to dance.

Feeling a little tired Harry went to sit down at a nearby table and was soon joined by his father and Lucius. “That was a little mean you know, forcing Draco’s hand like that.”

“I was getting tired of listening to him decide how to approach Luna. He’s been going on about it for three months, so I thought I’d give him a little helping hand.”

Lucius squeezed his hand, “I thought it was a very clever idea, very Slytherin of you. Don’t let Severus fool you, he would have done the same in your place.” He leaned in closer then and whispered in Harry’s ear, “and seeing you dance with all of those girls made me feel really jealous.”

The close contact and the breath against his ear sent shivers down Harry’s spine. “Really, so you think that I dance well then?”

“Yes, but I could do with a closer observation to really see how well you can do. Come dance with me,” and before he could protest, he was pulled out onto the dance floor by Lucius, the other people out there clearing a space for them.

Lucius pulled Harry up against his chest and slipped an arm around his waist. “Of course you’ll have to follow this time,” he smirked at him.

Harry could feel the hard muscles of Lucius chest against his own as he placed his left hand on Lucius’ shoulder and his right hand into Lucius’ left. “Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything else,” and before he knew it he was pulled into the familiar steps of the quickstep.

They soon cleared the floor as people stopped agape to watch them, neither of them was a step out as the swept around the dance floor, and as the music came to an end Lucius dipped Harry down low in a sweep and then back up again, finishing off with a kiss to his cheek.

Harry was left alone as Lucius went back to join Severus at the table. “Harry, what was that,” several of his friends had gathered round including Ron and Hermione.

Harry looked at Neville, who had spoken, and was currently holding Ginny Weasley’s hand. He wondered if something was going on between those two. “Oh that, nothing really. Lucius and I had a bet going during dinner, and if I lost I had to dance with him,” he lied.

Ginny looked as if she was about to say something, but Harry brushed her off saying he needed a drink.

He did not dance with anyone else for the rest of the evening, instead opting to catch up with old friends, talking about what they were doing. Eventually, once the bride and groom had left, he collapsed onto a sofa that had recently been conjured. 

“Ready to go home,” a voice above him asked. He looked up to see Lucius standing there holding out his hand. “Severus said we can floo from his rooms.”

Harry nodded wearily and allowed himself to be guided from the Great Hall and down to the Dungeons to floo back to Malfoy Manor.

He barley remembered getting ready for bed and Lucius kissing him as he fell asleep.


	20. The Morning After

Disclaimer: As previous, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling 

 

The Morning After

 

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found himself cocooned in a luxury duvet and silk sheets. The sunlight that was spilling through the curtains showed that it was about mid morning. He stretched out, feeling the ache in his muscles from all the dancing he had done yesterday.

The dancing, Harry closed his eyes remembering how it had felt when Lucius had danced with him; to be held by those strong arms, against that firm chest, so wrapped up in their own little world he did not care what the rest of the world around them was thinking.

He wondered if that was how it felt to wake up in the arms of your lover; their chest up against yours or your back, their arms wrapped around you. His mind took him in a different direction as he imagined just what those strong arms of Lucius’ could do to him; those arms pinning him against a wall as he thoroughly ravaged his mouth, those hands guiding his head as he pleasured Lucius with his mouth, and finally being held against Lucius’ chest as those fingers prepared him for penetration. As these fantasies had been playing out on his mind, his hand had made its way under the covers and had been stroking his erection until he came with a hard cry at the last fantasy.

When a knock sounded on the door, Harry hastily muttered a cleaning charm before calling out. Lucius came in carrying a tray laden with a hearty breakfast, wrapped in a dressing robe of which was showing a fair amount of bare chest, the same chest Harry had just been fantasising about. He could feel himself blush at the sight of Lucius, due to what he had just been thinking about him.

“Good morning Harry, how are you feeling this morning?”

“Ehm, fine. I don’t think I’ve ever slept so well as I did last night.” He pulled the bedclothes tightly over him as if they would cover what he had just done.

Lucius chuckled as he placed the tray down on the bed next to Harry. “I’m not surprised, you were practically asleep as we left Hogwarts and as I put you to bed.”

Harry felt himself go red again. “Was I really that bad last night? I can’t remember much after our dance. I remember a few people asking what the dance was about, and talking with a few people, but not much else.”

Lucius ruffled Harry’s hair, “Oh yes my sweet little Gryffindor, you were really that bad, now have some breakfast, you will need it for the activities I have planned for today.”

Harry picked up a slice of toast as he asked, “Really, what are we doing?”

“Now that would be telling,” Lucius replied as an owl swept into the room and deposited a newspaper and letter with Lucius.

Lucius grabbed the letter and the paper, his face darkening in anger the further he read, before he passed it to Harry.

 

Dear Lucius,

I thought you would be interested in reading this before the paper comes out in a couple of days as it concerns you. I’d love to know what was going through your head at the time. 

Anyway knowing you, you’ll want to do something about this before the paper is released, just giving you a heads up.

Antony Delmontay

 

Harry grabbed the paper wondering what it could be about. For Lucius to show it to him, it would have to concern him, or the two of them. Across the front page was a huge title, displaying the heading ‘Wedding of the Decade’ with a picture underneath of Harry dancing with Lucius followed by a smaller heading and the main article.

 

The Boy-Who-Lived to…

New concerns have been raised about the morality and mind-set of our hero, Harry Potter.

At the recent wedding of former auror, current teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Nymphadora Tonks to Remus Lupin, former teacher at the same school, on Christmas Eve where Mr. Potter served as best man for Mr. Lupin.

The reception, which was held in the Great Hall of the school, to allow pupils and teachers to attend, saw Mr Potter in the arms of almost all of the female student population in attendance. 

Although the most talked about event, was not the number of girls our saviour danced with, but one dance in particular. This dance was towards the end of the evening, before the Bride and Groom departed, with Lucius Malfoy. Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter stunned the crowd as they swept across the dancefloor in a seemingly perfect routine, almost as if it had been practiced before. Most disturbingly for most people was the apparent ease both men held for one another, almost at comfort within one another's arms, when six months ago they were enemies fighting against one another at the battle of the Ministry.

When asked about this dance, Mr Potter responded that it had been in responce to a bet between the two men that he had apparently lost, but considering how close the two men were, was it more than a bet? Earlier on in the year Mr Potter was seen in the middle of Diagon Alley kissing Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son. Was that kiss a ruse to cover up what was really going on, or had Mr Potter decided to move on to someone bigger and better when he discovered Draco Malfoy's interests lay elsewhere?

This reperter feels that a close eye should be kept on Mr Potter, to ensure his safety, that he is not being taken advantage of, and that he himself has no ulterior mtives from all of this.

Special Correspondent, Rita Skeeter.

 

"Why," Harry asked turning to Lucius, "are people so determined to ruin my life? Why can't Ron and Hermione let me be, I get that I've done something that's upset them, but do they have to report my every move in the newspaper?"

Lucius gathered the young man up in his arms. "Are you sure that it's them this time?" he asked running his hands through the raven locks in an attempt to calm him down.

"Who else could it be? Hermione threatened Skeeter if she ever wrote anything derogatory about me again when she discovered that she was an unregistered animagus, that she would report her. She and Ron obviously have some power over her. I need to go speak to them," he said attemting to get out of bed.

"Harry relax. Harry," Lucius began as Harry started struggling against him, he was still holding on to him. "There's nothing you can do at the moment." Harry still was not listening as his struggles increased. "Christopher," he finally said which caused Harry to suddenly go limp. "Chris, listen to me, it's Christmas day, you cannot go barging up to the Weasley boy and Miss Granger demanding answers like this. Wait a couple of days, until the paper actually comes out, and then go and see them. If you go now they may get even more suspicious, wonder where you got the information from, do you want to give them any more ammunition?"

Harry sagged against Lucius' side, releasing his pent up emotions, tears leaking down his face. "N- n- no," he whispered burying his face into Lucius' side, and Lucius just held him there, comforting him.


	21. The Burrow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling, I make nothing from this.

 

The Burrow

Harry knocked on the front door of the Burrow a week after Christmas. Lucius had apperated him to the village of Ottery St Catchpole and he had walked up from there. Lucius had then remained in the village waiting for when Harry was ready to leave, as he had no desires to see the Weasleys.

Harry would have gone to Hogwarts, but Draco had informed him that Ron had left with his parents after the wedding and Hermione had accompanied them. Ginny had opted to remain at Hogwarts with Neville.

“Harry dear, how lovely to see you, do come in,” Molly Weasley exclaimed as she opened the door. She ushered him inside and before he knew it, he was sat at the kitchen table with Bill and Fleur, with a steaming mug of tea in his hands.

“So what brings you here Harry?” Bill asked.

Harry looked at the couple, wondering how far Ron and Hermione’s prejudices had spread; did the rest of the Weasley family feel the same way as their son? The twins had made their feelings clear and he knew he could count on them. “I was hoping to see Ron and Hermione, I was told they were here, and I was hoping to have a word with them.”

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Molly gushed. “Ron’s not been the same since your falling out. I’ll just go let them know you are here.” She bustled out of the room to wherever Ron was.  
Something must have shown on his face at Mrs Weasley’s words as Bill’s next statement surprised him. “There wasn’t a falling out, was there?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I know my brother. With him coming home last summer saying you had fallen out with him and Hermione because they went with you to the department of mysteries when you had told them not to, sounded pretty suspicious. It didn’t sound like you from the stories I’ve heard, from Ron and the twins, about your past adventures. There was also the look on your face when mum said what she did.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “He said that did he? Well if you must know, there wasn’t a falling out, by me anyway. The two of them were practically ignoring me following the events at the ministry. If I was going to be angry with anyone it would have been Ginny, Luna and Neville; those were the ones I told not to come with me. It’s like fourth year again, with them ignoring me, but at least then I knew why Ron was jealous.”

Bill patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sure things will work themselves out. You will be coming to Fleur’s and my wedding in the summer won’t you?” He added abruptly changing the subject.

“You’re getting married?”

“Oui ‘arry. Bill proposed over ze summer. Gabrielle will look forward to seeing you again.” Fleur spoke up. “Don’t let ze others get to you ‘arry, you’ll always be welcome.”

Harry smiled and was about to reply when Molly came back into the room. “They’re up in Ron’s room dear, if you want to go up.”

Something about the way she spoke made Harry wonder if things had been said between mother and son. He drained the rest of his tea, “Thanks Mrs Weasley,” and stood to go upstairs.

He knocked on the door before entering Ron’s room. Ron was sat on his bed leaning up against the wall, Hermione was curled up beside him. From their dishevelled looks, Harry guessed what Molly had walked in on.

“So you finally decided to show your face, huh?” Ron sneered. “What do you want?”

Harry took out the newspaper containing Rita Skeeter’s article that had come out a few days ago and threw it at the couple. “I want to know why? What have I done to deserve something like this? And don’t try and deny you weren’t behind it, you’re the one, Hermione, who had Skeeter hanging by a thread, holding her abilities in blackmail.”

“We believed the wizarding world deserved to know what their Saviour was like; associating with the Slytherins, dancing with Lucius Malfoy and even kissing Draco Malfoy. What were we supposed to think?” Hermione reasoned. “The Harry Potter we knew would never have acted like this.”

“Do you really think the wizarding world cares if I’m friends with the Slytherins, so long as I’m not killing and torturing people. It just goes to show that I’m attempting to fix the discord present in the world at this time.” Harry replied. “What I don’t get is what I have done to you to cause you to hate me so. This goes back before the incident with Draco; you were ignoring me following the events at the ministry.”

“Harry, we weren’t ignoring you,” Hermione reasoned. “We were just giving you some space, you had just lost Sirius and defeated Voldemort, you needed some time to yourself.”

Harry did not know if having two personalities was a good or bad thing; a curse or a blessing. To Christopher they had said they had thought Lucius had done something to Harry causing him to change. To Harry they said it was because he needed time to grieve. “Ok, I can accept that while I was in the hospital wing, but what about when I left? Neville and Luna would talk to me, why not you? Then I never heard from you at all over the summer, at least Fred and George wrote on my birthday.”

“You can be completely ungrateful sometimes Harry, you think that now you’ve defeated Voldemort you should be given all the attention. Most of us have lives to be getting on with.” Ron snarled at him.

“Whatever Ron, I thought friends stuck together through anything, and supported one another. Obviously I was wrong about you Ronald, then again after fourth year what else could I expect. And if you must know Hermione, the Harry Potter you knew grew up; maybe you should do the same.” He turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

“Thanks for the tea Mrs Weasley, I have to be going now, someone’s waiting for me.”

Mrs Weasley gathered him into a hug, “You know you are always welcome Harry, whatever’s going on between you and Ron.”

“Thanks Mrs Weasley,” he said as he was released. She patted his shoulder as he turned to leave.

He was halfway across the garden when Bill called out to him. “Wait Harry, I’ll walk you down, don’t want anything happening to you.”

Harry smiled at the man. “I don’t mind, it’s nice to have a Weasley actually talk to me.”

Bill sighed, “You know we would never hold anything against you, no matter what Ron has said. If you like I can kick some sense into him.”

Harry laughed, but then turned serious. “You would hold nothing against me, even if I told you I was Snape’s son?” Harry knew he was taking a risk telling Bill this, but if he did then maybe there was hope for Ron and Hermione. If at least one Weasley knew the truth then maybe they could get through to them.

He could feel Bill looking at him, trying to figure out if it was a joke or not. If it had been Fred and George, they would have thought it a hilarious joke. Percy would have taken it as an elaborate hoax, believing it as much as he had believed Voldemort was back following the triwizard tournament. He had no idea what Bill and Charlie were like with regards to their personalities, but from what he knew of them, he hoped they were rational.

“I know my family has had trouble with Slytherins in the past, but I worked with Severus for the order, and if it were me I would be honoured to be his son.”

“I am,” Harry started before going on to explain about his mother’s letter and everything that had happened since.  
Bill was pensive as he looked at Harry, “That would explain why you are so close to the Malfoys. Severus and Lucius go way back.”

Harry kept silent, not wanting to go into detail how close he was with the Malfoys, and why he was. “It’s stupid, Hermione’s been the one getting us to try for inter-house unity, and now I have the opportunity, she just throws it back in my face.”

“Don’t worry Harry, they’ll come around. I’ll have a word with them; see if I can get them to understand.”

Harry smiled at him, “Thanks Bill, but I don’t want to make things difficult between you all.”

“Now why would you make things difficult?” A voice asked from behind them. “I thought you just liked to make things impossible. Good afternoon Mr Weasley.”

They both turned around to see Lucius standing there. 

“Mr Malfoy,” Bill inclined his head towards the man. “Harry’s just being modest. He doesn’t make things difficult; my brother manages that on his own.”

“How did it go?” Lucius asked Harry who just shrugged. “Never mind, you have other friends, and once they realise the truth they’ll come running back to you.” He slipped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, “We’ll go now and we can go out somewhere this evening to celebrate the New Year. Thank you for seeing Harry down William.”

Bill smiled, “Not a problem Mr Malfoy. I’ll make sure you get an invitation for the wedding Harry, for you and your family, bye,” and with that Bill turned and walked back up the hill towards the Burrow.

Lucius waited until Bill had disappeared before apperating them out.


	22. Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Ron and Hermione

When Bill walked back into the Burrow, Fleur and his mother were discussing wedding plans.

“... and we shall ‘ave ze bridesmaids in gold, as pink would clash with Ginny’s ‘air.”

“Ah Bill dear, did Harry get off OK?” his mother asked as she looked up to see him standing there. “I’m surprised he didn’t use the floo.”

“You can’t floo into Grimmauld mother, remember Sirius blocked it off, but yes he got off OK. Lucius Malfoy picked him up.” At his mother’s pursed lips he continued, “It’s not like what the papers say mother, Lucius is just keeping an eye on him over the holidays while Remus and Tonks are on honeymoon. We need a word with Ron and Hermione about that anyway.”

“What do Ron and Hermione have to do with Lucius Malfoy picking Harry up?” Molly asked sounding concerned.

Bill rolled his eyes. “Not with Lucius picking Harry up, but the lies they have been spreading about him. Everything Ron has told us about Harry falling out with them has been turned on its head; it seems they are the ones that had problems with what Harry was doing, not the other way around. And those articles that appeared about Harry and the Malfoys, the one in the summer and the one about the wedding, apparently Hermione was the orchestrator of them all, paying Rita Skeeter to discredit Harry in some way.”

Molly sighed, while Fleur looked disgusted with the information she had heard. “Rita Skeeter, ze one who wrote all those articles about ‘arry during the tri-wizard tournament? Did she not learn ‘er lesson last time she wrote things about him, she did go quiet for a while.”

“Hermione apparently holds something against her, Harry wouldn’t say what it was, only that after their fourth year, if Skeeter ever wrote anything bad about Harry again, she would reveal Rita’s secret. Anyway, Hermione has obviously been getting Rita to write those articles in order to discredit Harry in some way. Of course we have no way to prove this just on Harry’s word alone, which is why we need a word with them. I want to know why they are doing this to their best friend, and what they think he has done to deserve their hostility.” He leaned back against the kitchen counter watching the expressions pass across the two women’s faces.

His mother sighed. “You’re right Bill, we really do need to get to the bottom of this, find out what’s going on. It’s not good for them or Harry to be going on like this.” She started to clear things up that were lain around the table. “You may as well go up and call them down Bill; we’ll see what they have to say for themselves.”

Bill pushed himself away from the counter and strode out of the kitchen, up the many flights of stairs until he reached Ron’s room on the top floor. The door was still closed from when Harry had left; he had heard the door slam from the kitchen, so he rapped lightly on the door just to let the two occupants know he was there, before opening the door.

As he opened the door and caught a glimpse of the two, he wished he had knocked louder. If this had been what his mother had walked in on earlier no wonder she had seemed distracted and snappish with him and Fleur after Harry had gone upstairs. Ron and Hermione were lain on the bed, side by side, facing one another. Hermione had her hand down the front of Ron’s jeans and could only be stroking him off, while Ron’s hand had disappeared up her top and was massaging her breasts.

Bill cleared his throat and the couple jumped apart, hastily covering themselves up as they did so. “A word if you two don’t mind, downstairs now!” He held the door open for them as they passed and then he followed them down the stairs and back into the now empty kitchen. At Bill’s look they both sat themselves down at the table, looking sheepish as they did so.

It was obvious to Bill that they thought that they were about to be reprimanded for what they had just been done, and rightly so, Ron knew the rules. While their parents did not approve of them having sexual relationships outside of marriage, they would turn a blind eye to it as long as they were discreet and did not do anything within the house. This had frustrated Fleur no end while she and Bill were living at the Burrow.

“There are some things that we should discuss that have recently come to light that concern the two of you,” Bill began. “But first I there is something else that needs mentioning.” He looked at the two teenagers sat in front of him with a serious look on his face. “Ron, you know the rules of this house, and I don’t want to embarrass Hermione by going over them all, but you know the one I mean considering what I walked in on; I remind you to keep it in mind next time and to let Hermione know of it if you plan on going any further.”

He noticed how Ron blushed at his words, and Hermione must have known what he was going on about as her face turned a faint pink. Bill was just glad his mother was out of the room at that moment; no doubt she would have given Ron the third degree, embarrassing him all the more.

“Now what we called you down here for is to know what is going on between Harry and yourselves. He seemed pretty upset after he had left you.” Bill looked between the two and saw that Ron looked displeased while Hermione looked slightly flustered.

“Harry? Why would you care how he was, what has he done to make you care so much?” Ron asked. “We’re family; surely you should care more about us than you do about him. We all got injured last year when we followed Harry to the department of Mysteries, but did any of you care to see how we were, no it was all Harry this and Harry that, Harry defeated the Dark Lord, whoop-de-doo.”

“I cannot believe you sometimes Ronald Weasley,” his mother said appearing in the doorway. “We care about Harry so much because he’s your best friend, and we’ve come to love him like he’s one of the family. Just because Harry defeated You-Know-Who last year does not mean we would pay him any special preferences over you. You were all sent back to Hogwarts, where you were safe, to rest and recuperate while everything else was sorted out. Your father and I believed that you would consider yourselves too old to be visited in the hospital wing by your parents and would not want to be embarrassed, but if you want, next time we can come along.”

Ron’s face flushed a light red, “N-n-never mind, it’s ok,” he stammered. Obviously the threat of having your parents visit you at school after a minor injury was enough to be a put off.

“You really need to work on your jealousy issues Ron,” Bill said shaking his head. “Harry said you were like this during your fourth year when he got picked for the Tri-wizard tournament, and from what I can see you are lucky he forgave you then. What I don’t get are your reasons Hermione, what are your reasons for forsaking five years of friendship and spreading rumours to the papers?”

Hermione looked between the three Weasleys; Bill and Mrs Weasley were looking expectant while Ron was looking on encouragingly. “I had no problems with Harry at first, like I told him I gave him some space to mourn Sirius. He was the one not talking to us, claiming to have detentions or occlumency lessons, if he wanted to be alone why not say so. No, it was what happened in Diagon Alley that changed my opinion about him, I mean kissing Draco Malfoy in the middle of the street; it’s just not right fornicating in public like that.”

Both Bill and his mother sighed exasperatedly at Hermione statement. “Tell me Hermione,” Bill said pulling out a chair and sitting down opposite her. “What is so wrong about two young men kissing in public; men and women do it all the time. Fleur and I have often shared a kiss on the front steps of Gringotts when leaving work, or even when we have gone out on a date. Is that not the sort of thing young couples who are in love do?”

“Men and women, yes, that’s normal. With two men it’s completely wrong; it’s going against the natural order of things. Then everything went downhill at Remus and Tonks’ wedding; that dance with Lucius, it was positively obscene. We need to set him straight, and if telling the wizarding world what he is doing will achieve this then I don’t see what’s so wrong.” 

“Tell me Hermione,” Bill continued after listening to what she had said. “In the five years you have spent in the wizarding world where have you heard that having a homosexual relationship is wrong?”

Hermione looked between the two adults. “I’ve never read anything about it, but I’ve always been taught that it’s wrong, so why should the wizarding world be any different.”

“The prejudices in the wizarding world are different to those in the muggle world Hermione, no one cares about the colour of your skin, or your sexuality, it’s all about the purity of blood, remember?” He held up his hand to stop her as she opened her mouth to say something. “I know that you’re going to say that you don’t see how purebloods can accept two people of the same gender if they can have no children to carry on their family line.

“The continuation of the family line is not always the most crucial factor, many old families have died out due to having all girls or not having any children, many of those that are childless will often name an heir to whom their monies and legacy will pass. This is quite often the case with gay couples, and those who wish to have children either adopt or find a surrogate to carry for them, so long as in either case it is a pure blood.” 

Hermione looked down at her hands, “It doesn’t change anything though,” she whispered. “It’s the way I was brought up, it’s like asking Malfoy to stop calling people like me mudblood all the time, you can’t just change your habits like that.” She looked over at Ron, “You agree with me, don’t you?”

Ron looked uncomfortably between his mother and Bill, and Hermione. It was clear that Ron had no idea about how Hermione truly felt. “I... Well... Hermione...” he started before Bill decided to intervene.

“I think Ron made his thoughts about Harry perfectly clear, his opinions differ greatly to yours Hermione, and it is obvious that you have not shared your thoughts about Harry with him. Ron?”

Ron seemed to look even more uncomfortable. “I never knew you felt that way, I mean I know you don’t like Malfoy and thought that he had done something to Harry, but to hold a grudge against him just because he might be gay?”

“Might be gay?” Hermione screeched. “He was kissing Draco Malfoy in public and then dancing with Lucius Malfoy in a dance normally performed by a male and female couple. What other proof is there that he is gay?”

This time it was Molly who cut in. “I think that is enough Hermione, you have made what you think perfectly clear to us all, and I think it would be best if you left. I will contact Professor McGonagall and arrange for you to return to Hogwarts tonight for the rest of the holidays. Now I suggest you go and pack.” As Hermione left the room, grumbling, Molly turned her attention back to her son. “And don’t think you will be getting away either, we will be having a long talk about the way you have treat Harry recently. Bill, while I contact Minerva, can you ensure Hermione is packed and ready?”

Bill smiled and nodded his head at his mother before turning his attention back on his brother. Something about Hermione’s confession had startled the young man, “I’ve been so stupid, again!” he moaned. “Can he forgive me this time?”

“We can only wait and see,” Bill said patting his brother on the shoulder.

(A/N I hope this clears a few things up regarding Ron and Hermione. The next chapter will focus on Harry and Lucius, If you would like to see anything happen, let me know.)


	23. Whitby

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Whitby

Once Harry had regained his bearings from apperating from the Weasley’s, he looked around. They were in a back alley somewhere, but from the screeching of the gulls overhead and the smell of salt in the air he guessed they were by the coast.

He looked at Lucius, expecting him to say where they were, but was sadly disappointed. “You’ll see in a moment.” Lucius said, correctly interpreting Harry’s look. He then waved his wand over Harry, who felt a tingling sensation wash over him. “I’ve removed the `Harry Glamour’ so you are fully free to be yourself.”

Harry removed the glasses that had formed part of his disguise and put them in his pocket as they walked out of the alleyway.

Lucius led him through various streets lined with houses before Harry had any idea of where they were. It was the sight of the old ruins set on the cliffs high above the sea that Harry had only ever seen in pictures before that told him where they were.

“Whitby?” he asked. “Why here?” Harry would not have thought that this quaint little town would hold any attraction to the pureblood wizard.

“Well, you once told me that the only trip you had been on was to the zoo on your cousin’s birthday, and that was only because there was no one else to look after you. Visiting the Weasley’s, Diagon Alley or the Quidditch World Cup do not count either, all of those were wizarding controlled areas, this will be something muggle. Although,” he looked at Harry, “this may surprise you, but Whitby is steeped with magical folklore.

Harry stared out at the harbour as they stepped out onto the west cliff-front. The wind was strong out here, blowing his hair in all directions, and he wrapped his cloak tightly around him to keep out the cold. “At one point, it may have, but you always said never take anything at face value. There’s so much history here, why not a little magical. Stoker must have had some reason to set Dracula here.”

Lucius chuckled, “very astute Harry. Yes, apparently a tribe of vampires ravished the town five hundred years ago, and one witch saved the town by create artificial sunlight after drawing the vampires towards her and away from the muggles. They were obliviated afterwards, but legends remain, and Stoker possibly drew on this, he was a muggle of course.”

Harry shivered, he had never seen a vampire before, but it was not something we would want to encounter.

Lucius slipped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, mistakenly thinking his shiver had been because he was cold. “How about we walk up and visit the Abbey? There’s nothing magical about it, but it’s worth the view.”

It was a lot colder up by the Abbey, but Harry agreed; the view was amazing. By this point the sun was starting to set, causing the whole bay to glow. Harry slipped his hand into Lucius’, and as the sun dipped below the horizon he leaned up and kissed Lucius on the lips.

At first this took Lucius by surprise, as this was the first time Harry had initiated anything between them. He wrapped his arms around Harry and deepened the kiss, electing a small moan from Harry as he did so. They were interrupted however when Harry’s stomach rumbled.

Harry pulled away looking embarrassed, but Lucius just chuckled. “Are you hungry by any chance? I know this good restaurant, it serves locally produced fish and chips, and nothings better than local produce.”

“It sounds nice,” Harry said as they made their way towards the one hundred and ninety nine steps leading back into the town. “Arguing with a Weasley really builds up an appetite.” They walked back through the town to the restaurant Lucius had mentioned looking in various store windows on the way, admiring the various trinkets and jewellery that had been made using the local Whitby jet. Most of the stores were closed or closing, but that did not stop them from looking. 

It was easy to get a seat once they arrived, even though it was New Years Eve. Harry suspected Lucius had used a few charms to get them seated first, and it was not long before steaming plates of fish and chips were placed in front of them. Lucius had even ordered a bottle of house wine for them to share.

“It’s not quite here yet, but here’s to a happy new year,” Lucius said raising his glass in a toast. Harry raised his own, “Let’s hope it’s a good one.”

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the meal and the desert that they shared afterwards, and after two glasses of wine he was feeling a little light headed. “It’s a good job you cannot apparate yet, you’d be in danger of splinching yourself,” Lucius remarked as he took hold of his arm to lead him outside.

“I’m not that bad,” Harry giggled as he clutched Lucius’ arm.

“No, and pigs might fly.”

“Silly,” Harry giggled again. “Pigs can fly, all you need to do is cast wingardium leviosa at them, and voila!” He waved his hand around reminiscent of the swish and flick motion used in the spell.

Lucius shook his head. “I must tell your father what a lightweight you are, like this after only two glasses of wine. Come on let’s take a walk to clear your head.”

They walked out along the bay and down onto the beach. Lucius lit his wand to light their path, the sea was out at this time and with high-tide not until the early of the morning there was no danger of getting caught by the incoming waves, but even if they did they could always apparate out.

The fresh air did clear Harry’s head, and as the memories of earlier came back to him he found that the whole experience was rather embarrassing. “I’m sorry,” he said leaning his head against Lucius.

“Hmm,” Lucius murmured. “What for?”

“For embarrassing you like that, not acting how I should, not being mature enough for you.” He sighed, “I acted more like a six year old than a sixteen year old.”

Lucius did not say anything, but walked them up the beach to the cliffs where they were sheltered from the wind. He transfigured a rock into a blanket before sitting down on it and pulling Harry down to sit down next to him. He wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close into a hug. “I wasn’t embarrassed Harry, far from it. For a first time under the affects of alcohol, you were rather tame. And if I didn’t think you were mature enough would I be here with you now?”

“But...” Harry began.

“Shh,” Lucius silenced Harry with a kiss. “No buts tonight. Believe me when I say you are far more mature than many your age; look at Mr Weasley and Miss Granger for example. Now how about we get you home, you’re starting to get cold.”

He got up and pulled Harry close to him so that their bodies we pressed close to one another and then apperated them out like that back to Malfoy Manor. 

Once there Lucius did not let go of Harry, and Harry found that Lucius’ close presence was doing things to his body. He found himself growing hard, and there was no doubting Lucius felt it as he was pressed up against his leg.

Being unable to resist seeing if their close proximity was doing the same to Lucius as it was to him, Harry shifted his body slightly and met an answering hardness. A low groan was the reward of his actions, and he wanted to see how far Lucius would let things progress.

Unfortunately for Harry Lucius pulled away. “If you keep that up, we’re going to miss the New Year, and I’m sure you’re not going to want to miss that.”

Harry pouted, causing Lucius to kiss away the pout. 

“I would offer you a drink, but I think considering the circumstances it would be best if you stuck to butterbeer, or tea if you would prefer?”

“Tea I think,” Butterbeer was nice and would warm you up on a cold day, but tea would help keep his head clear, especially if he wanted a second attempt at propositioning Lucius.

Lucius called up a house elf, and before long there were two steaming mugs of tea placed in their hands and a plate of biscuits were laid out on the table. It was just the two of them again for New Years, Severus had been planning on spending the festivities with them but there had been an altercation between a couple of the Slytherins and he had needed to clear it all up and deal with the appropriate punishments. Draco had also declined the invitation, but for different reasons, he was spending the New Year with Luna and several of her friends somewhere at Hogwarts, Harry had a strong suspicion that they would be in the room of requirement, which would provide all the entertainment they could need except for food.

Lucius picked up a biscuit, broke it in half and offered some to Harry. Instead of taking the biscuit half from Lucius, he leaned forward and took a bite from it from Lucius’ hand, and continued this way until it was all finished, finally taking Lucius’ fingers into his mouth to suck off the remaining crumbs.

He could tell that his actions were having some impact on Lucius as his cheeks had begun to flush. He took another biscuit off the plate and returned the favour, feeding Lucius half a biscuit. Harry’s erection had subsided a little, but when Lucius turned the tables and started sucking on his fingers, all Harry’s blood rushed south. 

Throwing caution to the wind Harry pushed Lucius’ hand away and straddled his lap and kissed him, delight filled him at the sensation of his groin rubbing against Lucius’. Seeming to give into the moment Lucius slipped his arms around Harry, pulling him in closer.

Harry slipped a hand in between their bodies, swiftly undoing the buttons on Lucius’ trousers to slip his hand inside them and wrap it around his member. 

It did not take long for the two to surrender to the pleasure that was assaulting them, and they both lay there basking in the afterglow of their release. Somewhere behind them, in the haziness of the real world, Lucius heard the chimes of a clock heralding in the New Year. “Happy New Year Harry,” he said kissing the youth on the forehead.

Harry murmured something unintelligible, and Lucius saw that he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Rising gently, so as not to disturb Harry, Lucius carried him to his room where he laid him down on his bed before leaving to take a shower.


	24. Narcissa's Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Narcissa’s Return

Narcissa Malfoy strode through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic, her long strides causing her robes to billow out behind her. Her usually immaculate blonde hair was in disarray and had been dyed brown, her normally pale, porcelain skin had acquired a pale tan and pale blue eyes had been altered so that they appeared hazel. Anyone who knew her, who was looking closely enough, would have recognised her, but in her hurry she passed by unrecognisable. Behind her hurried a cloaked figure.

She stooped when she came to the office of her husband. “Excuse me; I am looking for Lucius Malfoy. Could you tell me where he is please?” She asked the young witch sat behind the secretary’s desk, who she assumed must be Lucius’ secretary, never having met the woman before.

The woman looked at her, “I’m afraid he’s in his office in a meeting at the moment, but he will be finished soon. If you would care to take a seat, I’ll let him know that you are here, Can I take a name?” Narcissa gave her name as Ms Black, knowing Lucius would know it was her, but the secretary would not, and she and the figure next to her sat down on the available sofa. The secretary wrote onto one of the inter-departmental memos, sending it off with a flourish of her wand before continuing. “I must say that Mr Malfoy has been very popular recently, what with the rumours that are going around.”

“What rumours?” Narcissa asked sharply. While she had been abroad, she had not kept up on the state of affairs going on within the British wizarding world. With the fall of the Dark Lord, she was sure Lucius would have tried to keep the Malfoy name as far away from scandal and shame as he could, so what could these rumours be about?

The witch withdrew a yellowing newspaper from one of the desk drawers and passed it over. “This came out between Christmas and New Years, and with nobody being able to contact Mr Potter to get his statement on the whole affair, they have all turned to Mr Malfoy. Of course, Mr Malfoy is not saying anything, but argues that people will believe anything they read in the papers.”

Narcissa glanced over the paper, her eyes narrowing as she reached the end, before handing it over to her partner. “She married the wolf, has she no sense?”

Her partner snorted as they read the paper also, “she is just like her mother, what else did you expect? You and I were the only ones with sense, look what happened to everyone else of our generation, and it does not look as if the next generation is any better. Marrying a werewolf, socialising with and possibly having feelings for the ‘saviour’, it just is not right.”

The two fell into silence silently contemplating everything they had read, until eventually, half an hour later, they were shown into Lucius’ office.

“Ah Ladies, do come in,” Lucius said rising from his desk and smiling. “Narcissa, this is a pleasant surprise. What do I owe such a visit?” 

“Cut the crap Lucius, why have you cut me off from my estates? I cannot access the vault at Gringotts, and the wards will not allow me entry into the Manor. What is going on?”

Lucius took a seat, perching on the edge of his desk, leaning back on his arms and crossing his left leg over his right ankle. “Well you see, you remember those vows that you made on our wedding day, to honour your husband, to obey him and to forsake all others? There was no forsaking of others when you disappeared to who knows where with your sister after the defeat of the Dark Lord in order for her to escape justice. Let me guess, your funds have run dry so you have decided to return, seeking what you can until you can escape again. Good afternoon Bellatrix.”

The figure that stood behind Narcissa threw back her hood to reveal the maniacal face of Bellatrix LeStrange. “Luciusssss,” she hissed. Unlike Narcissa, who had disguised herself so as not to be recognised, Bellatrix was the same as she had always appeared, the gaunt look she had acquired whilst in Azkaban had not lessened in anyway. 

“What has that got to do with anything?” Narcissa continued. “It gives you no right to cut me off from everything.”

Lucius reached behind him to retrieve something from his desk, “Do you remember this Narcissa?” He showed her a piece of parchment. “A copy of our marriage contract. In it, it states that if either of us should fail to uphold our vows, the injured party has the right to cut off the accused party from all estates until such a time as they see fit.”

“Then why now Lucius, when I’ve been away six months, why am I now suddenly cut off now?”

“You have not just been cut off now; I visited Gringotts the moment you vanished, the only money you had access to while you were away, was the money you brought with you when we were married, in the form of your dowry. I never touched it, it was always yours. I locked the manor; no one can get in, except those I allow in. I felt that Draco and I deserved some privacy, away from prying eyes.” 

Both Narcissa and Bellatrix growled at him, and Bellatrix had raised her wand ready to curse him when a team of Aurors burst through the door. 

An array of spells were fired through the room; the Aurors aiming to detain rather than kill.

Lucius was hit by a stray stinging hex from one of the junior Aurors, causing him to stumble and luckily missing the body-bind curse his crazy sister-in-law had sent at him. However when he got up he was too late to stop the jet of green light that had issued from Bellatrix’s wand.


	25. Lucius' news

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me

**Lucius’ News**

****

Chris was walking down the corridor towards transfiguration when he was stopped by the headmaster. It was the first day back in classes for the students, having returned from their holidays the day before.

“Mr. Snape? I was wondering if I might have a quick word?” He stepped to the side of the corridor to allow a crowd of Hufflepuff third years to pass.

“Of course sir,” Chris stepped over to where Dumbledore stood; he had still not quite forgiven the Headmaster for his interference over Christmas. If he was honest with himself, he had enjoyed portraying the role of Harry Potter again; he could show everyone how much he had changed, but he had missed the carefree spirit that came with being Chris.

“I wanted to see how your first term here went, since I didn’t get to see you over the holiday period. It was a shame you couldn’t stay for Christmas, your housemates would have loved to introduce you to Harry Potter.”

Chris could have laughed, he knew most of this conversation was a cover due to the other students milling around, but he got the underlying message. “I had a good holiday sir, despite having to miss the wedding; my mother’s family wanted to spend some time with me, now that I am living with my father. Last term went very well; everyone’s been friendly and welcoming. I have met Harry before, so it wasn’t too bad.”

“I thought it would be good for the community to see that Harry Potter is still there for them.”

“I understand sir, “Chris smiled at the headmaster and leaned in closer so he could whisper to him, “and just because everything went well that night does not mean I forgive you for interfering. If Harry Potter wants to see the wizarding world and show them he is still alive,” he took a pause allowing these words to sink in with the headmaster. “Then I will do it on my own terms. From now on Harry Potter is on sabbatical and Christopher Snape is in his place.

Chris turned away and resumed his walk to transfiguration before the headmaster could think of replying.

He slipped into the classroom with seconds to spare, earning a glare from Hermione, and sat down behind Draco and Blaise. Draco turned around and whispered to Chris before McGonagall started her lecture. “Where were you?”

“Dumbledore,” he mouthed back at Draco, who just rolled his eyes and turned back to face the front. Blaise leaned over to whisper something into Draco’s ear, and Chris could only imagine what they were discussing. 

Halfway through the lesson there was a knock on the door. The Head Boy stuck his head round the door, “Excuse me Professor McGonagall, but Professor Snape would like to see Draco Malfoy in his office.”

“Thank you, Mr. Charleston. Well Mr. Malfoy, what are you waiting for? Off you go, you wouldn’t want to keep Professor Snape waiting now would you?”

Draco picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he stood up. “What did you do?” Chris mouthed at him as he passed. Draco could only shrug at; he had no idea why he was needed.

Transfiguration seemed to drag by after Draco left, and Chris barely paid any attention to McGonagall’s lecture. He was eager to find out what was going on; Draco was never withdrawn from class, especially by Snape, unless it was an extreme circumstance.

As soon as the bell rang for the end of class, Chris was out of the door as fast as he was able, quickly followed by Blaise. “What do you think is going on?”

“I have no idea,” Chris said as they walked down the corridor towards the dungeons. “Something’s not right though.”

Blaise turned off as they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. “You will let us know when you do, or tell Draco to see us when he can.”

“I will do,” Chris replied smiling at Blaise. “Whatever Draco did will no doubt be round school by dinner time,” he joked.

Blaise just rolled his eyes as Chris walked off.

Once Chris reached the door to his father’s office, he hesitated before knocking. Was this something he should be interrupting; it could be something Draco did not want others knowing about. If something happened to Severus he would not want everyone knowing about it. Suddenly Chris’ blood ran cold at the thought that something had happened to Lucius. He knocked harshly on the door, eager to know what was going on.

It was his father who answered the door, “Chris, come in, it would be best if you heard this for yourself,” He opened the door fully to allow Chris to step into the room.

Draco was sat on the sofa; his eyes were red and puffy. Chris’ eyes wandered around the room until they rested on the occupant of the armchair. Lucius sat there, looking haggard and clutching a glass of Brandy.

“What happened?” he asked looking between the three men.

Lucius looked up, “Narcissa and Bellatrix showed up at the ministry yesterday, they caused quite a bit of trouble. I’m happy to report my crazy sister-in-law is safely ensconced away in Azkaban awaiting the Dementor’s kiss. You can be rest assured your Godfather’s killer is now serving justice. As for Narcissa…” he broke off unable to continue.

Severus took up the mantle, for even Draco was unable to carry on. “Bellatrix was able to claim one last victim before her journey to the hallowed halls of Azkaban. Unfortunately her victim was not who she intended.

Chris suddenly realized why Draco had been withdrawn from class, why the mood in this room was somber and why his friend was upset. Despite her faults, and what hers and Lucius’ feelings were for one another, Draco truly loved his mother. “She…Narcissa?” he questioned, not wanting to actually say the word.

Lucius nodded and indicated that Chris should come and sit with him. Once he was close enough, Lucius reached out and pulled him to sit on his knee, wrapping his arms around him as he did so, and burying his nose into Chris’ dark locks. 

“Bellatrix had been aiming for me, no doubt wanting to get rid of the traitor. For some reason Narcissa stepped in between, taking the curse for me, sacrificing herself. Because the killing curse is instantaneous, there was no chance to ask her why she had done it.” Lucius said as he clutched onto Chris as if he were a lifeline.

Draco looked up for the first time. “It’s kinda obvious really; you’d cut mother off from the estate. With your death she would not get anything, either way she was no better off and she chose the easy way out. It wasn’t as self-sacrificing as you would assume, not in the altruistic sense anyway. Her motives were purely her own.

Chris frowned, “you really think your mother could be like that?” He asked. “Deep down there will have been some selfless reason for her doing what she did. She will have loved you, and couldn’t bear to lose you, that Draco couldn’t live without his father.”

Lucius kissed Chris’ temples. “You both could be right to some extent. Narcissa came back because she had run out of money, and was unable to access the vaults. She was prepared to go down fighting for them, which she did. However if I had been killed she would still not have been able to access them, they would have passed to Draco, she gave up whatever she had for the sake of someone else; pure and simple it was a sacrifice on her part.” Lucius placed a hand on Chris’ knee, “She freed me, and I no longer have to go through lengthy divorce proceedings. We can be free,” he finished off with a whisper in Chris’ ear.

It took a few moments for Chris to figure out what Lucius was talking about. The fact that Lucius and Narcissa had been going through difficulties in their relationship had not been widely known, no one had been aware that Narcissa had disappeared in order to protect her sister by hiding her away. If Lucius moved on with his relationship at this moment in time would people think he was disrespecting Narcissa’s memory? They would also be confirming what Rita Skeeter wrote in the paper. 

Chris pushed himself away from Lucius’ embrace, without leaving the man’s knee. He had to do this in a way that would not hurt him. “We can’t; be free yet, I mean. Your wife has just died Lucius. No matter what your feelings towards her had been recently, you did love her at one point; she did give you a son. You have to be seen to be mourning her before you are seen with someone else.”

“Seen with someone else? Who do you expect me to be seen with?” Lucius asked.

“You know what I mean. Besides, you were the one who taught me about funeral rights. After you have lost a loved one, you enter a period of mourning. It does vary depending on the individual, but it should occur. A widow is allowed up to two years to mourn her husband, and a husband can have up to a year, there is a minimum period of a month for both parties. There are no set periods for mourning the death of a parent, but generally a period of six months is standard and acceptable.” He looked around at the gloomy faces and decided to try and lighten the mood. “I have heard that Harry Potter is available though if you’re interested.”

Chris watched as a genuine smile broke over Lucius’ face as he burst out into laughter. At the same time Severus and Draco quietly slipped out of the room. “You’re cheeky,” Lucius said as he nuzzled at Chris’ neck. “I’ll agree to the period of mourning, but how long I choose is up to me, and if you don’t like it, then I may take Mr. Potter up on his offer.”

Chris rested his head on Lucius’ shoulder as the older man held him close. “You will also be coming to the funeral with me. Not as Harry Potter, but as Chris. It will be a small private affair, friends and family, not like Nymphadora’s wedding.”

“Of course.”


	26. Narcissa's Funeral

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine._

Narcissa's funeral

Snow had fallen heavily overnight in Wiltshire and the grounds of Malfoy Manor were covered in a soft blanket of whiteness.

It added a sort of serenity to the ceremony, Chris thought as he sat down in between Draco and his father.

Today was Narcissa's funeral and Chris and his father had been invited to attend. Also in attendance were Dora, Remus, Andromeda and Ted, several of Lucius' work acquaintances and some of Draco's friends with their parents.

It was a short, but affective, ceremony. Lucius spoke of how he had met Narcissa and their time as husband and wife. Draco spoke of how Narcissa had been as a mother, her love and support for him in his years through Hogwarts. Andromeda had been the last to speak, she spoke of her sister growing up and how she and Bellatrix had always looked out for Narcissa being the baby of the family, before the war changed things, and finally how despite their differences she had always respected her sister.

After the funeral Narcissa's body was moved to the family crypt to be prepared for the cremation (it had been decided she did not deserve the honour of being buried in the crypts) and the guests gathered together. They sat around in the conservatory drinking mulled wine and discussing anything and everything that was not about Narcissa. Everyone in the room knew that Narcissa had walked out on her and Lucius' marriage and were keen not to bring anything up that was a reminder.

Eventually the younger ones started to get bored of the adults conversations and left to go find something else to do. Soon Chris found himself laid sprawled out across Draco's bed with Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo.

"I can't believe it's all over now," Draco sighed from where he was laid with his head rested on Chris' legs. "I never thought it would end up this way though. We may wish our parents dead at times, but never believe it will ever happen, at such an early age."

Pansy and Blaise shared a smile with one another that did not go unnoticed by Chris; he wondered what those two were thinking to share such a look, sometimes being in Gryffindor was a pain, he had no idea what his friends were up to.

"I wouldn't look on it as such a bad thing Draco. Just think, you could end up with another parent in the near future, and possibly even siblings." Pansy said before having to duck as two pillows were flung her way, one by Chris and the other by Draco, they both had the unfortunate chance of hitting Theo instead, who was sat next to Pansy.

"That's more information than I really want Pans, I managed to get by without thinking of my parents and sex, I don't need the image of my father and his lover." This time it was Draco's turn to get hit by a pillow.

"The both of you know that there's nothing like that going on between Lucius and I. We agreed that Lucius should partake in a period of mourning, if only for appearance's sake, and even before then nothing happened, so get your heads out of the gutters." Chris said as he rearranged the pillow he had thrown at Draco behind him and settled back.

Pansy blushed a slight pink at Chris' words while Draco chuckled. "Give him time Chris, I know he has plans for the two of you, but only when you're ready. You needn't worry about him rushing you, Severus would do his nut if that happened, and father and Severus respect each other too much for that."

"There was a knock on the door and Severus stuck his head around the door. "Chris, we are leaving now, I have a detention to oversee this evening. I'll meet you downstairs."

Chris rolled off the bed and landed in a crouching position on the floor. "I suppose I'll see you all back at school whenever you get back."

They all bid their farewells as Chris left. Downstairs his father was waiting with Lucius, who smiled as Chris came down and drew him into a hug. "Thank you for coming, it meant a lot for you to be here. I plan on coming to see you at Valentines, just for a day." He let go of Chris and turned to Severus. He nodded at the professor and turned to leave, leaving Severus and Chris to do the same.

A.N. I finally have gotten round to updating this story. Real Life has seriously gotten in the way. I have been looking for a new job, a new place and my family has been going through several difficulties since Christmas. I have several chapters written up now and I will post them as soon as I can.


	27. A mother's request

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine_

__

**A mother's request**

****  


Severus Snape was sat at the head table in the Great Hall enjoying his breakfast when the morning post arrived. To his great surprise a small elf owl landed in front of him holding a letter.

It was not often he received post in the Great Hall, most of his owls tended to be redirected to his quarters. Too intrigued to open the letter in private he removed the owl of its burden and tore it open.

He choked as he saw who the recipient was; he had not heard from them in years, not since he had joined the Death Eaters.

Dear Severus,

It has been a long while since we last spoke, but recent events have forced my hand. I have been following events in the paper and am aware of your current role and position, despite the past I am proud of you. Not many people could have done what you have done, and lived to tell the tale.

However, upon my recent trip to Gringotts I had the opportunity of speaking with our accounts manager. I was asked , upon reviewing our accounts, if I would like to set up the family vault for my grandson to access and if I wanted to include him into my Will.

A Grandson Severus? Why have you never told me any of this? As no wife was mentioned I am assuming you are still unmarried, but are you bringing up this child together, and how old is he? I would very much like to meet all of you. I am staying at your Grandfather’s estate if you wish to visit, and if I do not receive a reply young man I will be coming to Hogwarts myself.

Your Mother,  
Xxx

Severus sighed, it was only a matter of time before his mother found out he supposed, and the sooner he replied the less chance he had of his mother storming in. He supposed he should let his son know, after all Chris was unaware he still had living grandparents – both James and Lily’s parents had died before Harry’s birth.

“Problems Severus?” Minerva asked, like always the deputy headmistress had a nack for spotting trouble, even when it was in letter format. “You normally don’t receive mail at the table, is it anything interesting?”

“Just my mother, wanting to meet her grandson, and then threatening to come marching up here if I do not reply to her request. I haven’t seen her in years and I have no idea how she will react. I’ve kept the fact I had a son from her when I’ve known for nearly a year now, I’m not married and let’s not forget the fact that my son is secretly Harry Potter.” Severus slumped down in his seat and rested his head in his arms on the table. “I’m doomed Minerva.”

Minerva burst out laughing. “I really don’t think it will be that bad Severus. Don’t forget this is your mother we’re talking about. She’s not going to judge you on this, or have you forgotten who she was married to? She rebelled against society by marrying a muggle, so I doubt she will look down on you for having a son with a woman you never married. I’m sure if things had been different you and Lily could well have ended up getting married.”

He looked over at the Slytherin table where his son was sat today, he knew Chris would love to get to know more of his family; after all, the only family he knew for fifteen years was the Dursley’s. Minerva was right, his mother would not judge him on this, she had known about his crush on Lily since he was about fourteen and the only thing she would be upset about was the years she had lost due to the wars. 

“You’re right Minerva, both Chris and my mother deserve to meet one another and have the family they deserve. Looks like we’ll have our summer plans sorted for this year.


	28. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

Valentine’s Day

Dynamics within Gryffindor house had shifted and you had to be blind to miss it. At one point it was said that the golden trio of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, would have been for life, but that was before the fall of Voldemort. Now, Ron and Hermione wanted nothing to do with Harry Potter any more, and they were not afraid to make that known. When Christopher Snape had entered the picture they were quick to include him in their circle of friends, but even then they were not the same as they had used to be. 

Now Chris had not just hung around with Ron and Hermione; if he was to call anyone in Gryffindor his best friend then that would be Neville Longbottom, but that was only because Neville knew that he was really Harry Potter and would not betray his secrets in any way. After the Christmas holidays Chris had completely shunned Ron and Hermione all together, instead he worked with Neville whenever he was in the common room. More often than not he was either in the Slytherin common room or in his father’s quarters and quite often slept down there too.

What people found strange was that once school resumed Ron and Hermione were no longer talking to one another either and were ignoring each other. When asked about it Hermione would just huff and say that Ron was an idiot, while Ron would say that Hermione was a bigoted fool who needed to sort out her priorities.

Rumours were being passed around that they had had some bust up involving Harry Potter and the recent wedding. Of course no one was denying these rumours which only added fuel to the fire. 

Despite the tension brewing the weeks flew by and before anyone knew it Valentine’s Day was upon them. Even though the holiday itself fell on a Sunday, a Hogsmede visit had been planned for the Saturday.

Luckily Chris did not have to cope with the pleasure this year. A note from an anonymous sender had arrived the previous week stating that he would be picked up on Friday evening from his father's quarters and then returned there on Sunday evening. Of course it did not take two guesses for Chris to figure out who had sent it, but it had left the Gryffindors gossiping about who his secret admirer was, especially when Draco had winked at him from across the hall.

\- - - 

On Friday evening Chris was sat in his father’s rooms finishing off his homework while his father supervised a detention. The floo flared just as he was adding the finishing touches to his potions essay; since his father had started coaching him in potions he was doing a lot better and as he was following his father’s old potions book which contained added annotations with improvements, his brewing skills had also increased – his potions were better brewed than Hermione’s and she was insanely jealous over this fact, recently she had started muttering about teachers pets and having an unfair advantage.

He smiled at Lucius who was just smoothing out his robes as he placed his completed essay down on his father’s desk. “I’ve missed you, how have you been?”

Lucius chuckled, “You requested this period apart might I remind you, young Christopher, I was to appear to be mourning my wife. I think I have had adequate time now, and I have missed you too.” He swept Chris up into a bone crushing hug. “I cannot wait to spend the weekend with you.” 

“So, what are we going to be doing?” Chris asked as he wrapped his arms around Lucius’ neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Now that would be telling, wouldn’t it,” Lucius murmured against Chris’ lips as he pulled him close. “I want it to be a complete surprise.” He slipped his hands underneath Chris’ ass lifting him up as he deepened the kiss. Chris wrapped his legs around the taller man’s and both of them stayed that way until someone clearing their throat broke them apart.

Severus stood there glaring at the two of them. “I would appreciate it if the two of you would not carry on like that within my rooms; I do not need a show of how any future grandchildren could come about.”

Chris blushed to his roots as Lucius placed him back on the ground. “I’ll go get my stuff,” he murmured as he slipped out of the room.

Severus glared at Lucius, “Just promise me the two of you will be careful; don’t think I won’t hunt you down and kill you if anything happens to him.”

“Relax, I will not let anything happen to him, and I will not do anything without his prior consent. I know the two of you have not had this relationship for very long Severus, but he’s not going to be a child for very much longer. He’s survived through everything he’s been through so far without you and he will with things to come.” 

Severus sank down onto the couch. “That may be true, but it does not mean I want to see everything he does in his relationships. I wouldn’t want to see it if he was dating a girl or boy his own age. I do not think you would want to see it with Draco, would you?”

Lucius laughed. “I see your point, and will try and restrain in the future.” He turned around as Chris arrived in the room with his backpack slung over his shoulder. “You ready then?” 

Chris smiled, “Yeah, I think I have everything, unless there’s anything specific you want me to bring with me?” 

“Just yourself is fine,” he said placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “Now, we should go and leave your father in peace, and I have had the house elves prepare dinner for us. I think you will enjoy it.” He slipped an arm around Chris’ shoulders and led him over to the fireplace. “We will see you later Severus.”

Chris gave a quick wave at his father before flooing out of Hogwarts.

Once Lucius and Chris arrived in the manor they made their way into the dining room where the elves had a table for two all set out with candles. Lucius pulled out the chair for Harry and placed a napkin on his knee before he sat down himself.

An elf soon popped in and served them a portion of carrot and coriander soup with a roll of bread each. This was soon followed by a roast chicken dinner served with roast potatoes, peas, carrots and gravy. 

Lucius picked up their dessert bowls of raspberry cheesecake and toffee ice cream and moved into the sitting room. He sat down on the sofa and pulled Chris down next to him, he took hold of the spoon and proceeded to feed Chris. 

Chris closed his eyes as he savoured the taste, moaning around the spoon, he had never tasted anything as exquisite as this. He opened his eyes to see Lucius staring at him intently. “You have no idea what you do to me when you do that, do you?”

Dessert was abandoned as Chris lunged himself at Lucius.

-

“So what are our plans for today?” Chris asked Lucius the next morning as he came down into the dining room and sat down for breakfast. 

The man laughed as he placed his coffee down on the table. “I’ve said it’s a surprise, and I’m not going to be telling you anything until we get to where we are going. Now eat your breakfast and then we can get going.”

Chris pouted as he sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of tea, buttering a slice of toast as he did so which only made Lucius chuckle. Once they had finished with their breakfast a house-elf appeared to clean up while Lucius sent him off to get ready. “Wrap up warm, it’s going to be cold where we’re going, and we can’t use magic.”

So they were going somewhere muggle if they would be unable to use magic, but that did not help him really since most of the country was muggle populated. Knowing Lucius it would be somewhere full of history and culture, but again the muggle world was full of that. He pulled out his hat, gloves and scarf along with his winter cloak and hurried back downstairs.

Lucius pulled him to his side and moments later they had apperated into the middle of a wooded area. “So, are you going to tell me where we are yet?” Chris asked cheekily.

Instead on answering, Lucius pulled him by the hand and led him out of the woods and into a snow covered field. Looking up Chris could see the ruins on an ancient abbey, the sunlight glistening off the snow. “What’s with you bringing me to all these old ruins? First Whitby, and now this? Are you trying to prove that there are things that are older than you?” He added on cheekily.

“Hush you. We’re at Fountains Abbey this time, I was going to bring you during the summer when they have theatrical shows running, but your father has plans for over the summer, so we came now instead. While the summer may be brilliant, this kind of weather makes it really surreal.” He placed a quick kiss on Chris’ lips, “and all the more romantic.”

They spent the day walking around the ruins of the abbey and its grounds marvelling in the sights. Chris had enjoyed Whitby Abbey, but Fountains was far more majestic and splendid in its surroundings.

A House-elf popped up with their lunch when they reached Anne Boleyn’s seat and they ate it picnic style looking over the view of the lake. Then after, they walked back to the main entrance where Lucius had a car waiting for them to whisk them off.

“Where to this time?” Chris asked leaning against Lucius’ shoulder as the car meandered its way through country lanes. 

“Well, we’re now off into Harrogate for our evening meal.”

\- - - 

The meal was delightful, Lucius ordered steak and kidney pie for the both of them served with a variety of vegetables and gravy. Chris could not help but moan at the flavours which were assaulting his senses. Afterwards, they shared a dessert of apple pie and custard.

Apperating back to Malfoy Manor Chris collapsed back onto the sofa. “Tired now,” he muttered closing his eyes.

“You can go to bed now you know; you don’t have to wait for me to tell you to go to bed.” 

“Too tired to move, can I sleep here tonight?” he murmured sinking deeper into the cushions.

Lucius sighed as he scooped Chris up into his arms, supporting him under his knees and shoulders. “I don’t do this for everyone, you know. I’ve not had to carry Draco up to bed since he was five.” He started making his way upstairs.

Chris rested his head on Lucius’ shoulder. “Not my fault you over-stimulate me and leave me like this. We walked for miles after all, and then you feed me such a delightful meal, can you blame me for feeling tired.”

“I suppose I can’t really, but at your age I thought you would have been used to vigorous activities.” He pushed open the door to Chris’ room and set the young man down on his bed. “There we go, but I’m not going to undress you, you can do that yourself.”

Chris pulled his clothes from him, dumping them on the floor, and then fell back on the bed, naked except for his underwear. Lucius carefully manoeuvred him under the covers and was about to leave when Chris grabbed hold of his hand. “Don’t leave me please.”

He moved back over to Chris’ bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. 

“No, stay with me, here, tonight.” He rolled over onto his side, making room for the man as he stared up at Lucius.

“We shouldn’t really, imagine what your father would think. I refuse to send him to an early grave.” He ran his hand through Chris’ hair in a soothing motion. “He cares a great deal for you, and I do not want to lose the trust he has for me regarding you.”

“I’m not asking you to do anything other than sleep together, and by that I mean lay here on the bed and sleep, no sex or anything like that. I’m too tired for anything else. I don’t think father will have a problem with that, not after all the other things we have done.”

“You have seriously inherited your Slytherin side from your father; he could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Very well, I will stay here with you tonight.” Slipping from his own clothes, he waved his wand so that they folded themselves and were placed on the chair, Lucius slipped into bed behind Chris and pulled the cheeky Gryffindor to his chest. Within minutes they were both asleep.

\- - -

Chris woke to bright sunlight the next morning, had he forgotten to pull on his curtains last night? He stretched out, but was surprised when he bumped into something hard behind him. A moment later an arm wound itself around his waist and a voice murmured in his ear, “Good morning little one.” How could he have forgotten asking Lucius to spend the night with him?

“So did you sleep well?” He was asked as he rolled over onto his back and looked up to Lucius. The man lay out on his side, perched up on his elbow looking down at Chris with an amused smirk on his face. Chris could not help but stare at Lucius’ well-defined chest, which had only a thin scattering of Golden hairs on it. 

“Like a baby. I don’t think I’ve ever slept as well,” He leaned up and lightly brushed his lips across Lucius’ “Thanks to you. And thank you for indulging me, was I awful?”

“Not at all, and to be honest, I enjoyed it. After spending so much time alone, it was nice to be able to share night-time pleasures again.” He swept down and captured Chris’ mouth in a hard, toe-tingling kiss. “I would not be averse to spending more nights with you, especially if it brings out this reaction in you.” His hand slid underneath the covers until it was wrapped around Chris’ member.

Chris could not help but moan at Lucius’ ministrations, but when Lucius threw back the covers and engulfed it in his mouth he threw back his head and became a babbling wreck. Lucius did not stop until Chris was fully sated, “that was amazing, and can I do the same for you?”

“No need, seeing your pleasure was more than enough for me. Anyway, why don’t you go and have a shower, then we can have breakfast. I promised your father I would have you back by dinner time.”

After breakfast Lucius and Chris spent some quiet time together in the sitting room before Chris had to return. They discussed the upcoming term at Hogwarts, Chris’ classes, Quidditch and the summer. A house-elf brought them some lunch midway through the afternoon and before they knew it, it was time for Chris to leave.

“How long will it be until I see you again?” Chris asked as he stood in front of the fireplace, clasping a handful of floo powder.

“Your next holiday is Easter, so maybe we can all get together then; you, me, your father and Draco. We can even extend the invitation to your wolf and his wife if you like.”

“No being mean now,” Chris leaned up to place a farewell kiss on Lucius. “And that’s not long now, I can wait until then. Thank you for a wonderful Valentines.” He threw in the powder into the fire place and called out his father’s rooms at Hogwarts.

The last thing he saw was Lucius’ hand raised in farewell and then next thing he saw was his father’s sitting room.

He climbed out of the fireplace and was about to go in search of his father when he saw him sat on the sofa, but he was not alone.


	29. Family Reunions

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine_

  
**Family Reunions**

Chris stood in his father’s sitting room, from where he had flooed through the fireplace, looking between his father and an elderly woman who bore a striking resemblance to his father.

“Chris, this is your grandmother. She wrote to me a few weeks ago, wanting to meet you and I felt that today would be best before you get too busy with work and Quidditch.”

Chris stepped away from the fireplace and sat down on the sofa next to his father and opposite his grandmother, who was sat on the plush armchair.

“Well, I must say Severus, when I heard you had a son, I did not expect him to be quite so old. Tell me lad, how old are you?”

Chris blushed under the scrutiny of his grandmother, “Err, sixteen ma’am.”

His grandmother let out a laugh. “Now there’s no need to be quite so formal, we are family after all. But I am surprised at you Severus, keeping him hidden all this time.”

Chris and Severus shared a look, each debating on telling her the truth. “It’s difficult knowing where to really begin mother.”

“The best place to start is at the beginning. Tell me, who was his mother?” Eileen perused her son intently. “Was she anyone I knew?”

“I think,” Chris said, when his father failed to continue, “That the best policy is to tell mother’s story, it is her legacy after all.”

Severus sighed, he had been able to hide his relationship while he had been younger, but how would his mother react. “You remember Lily Evans, don’t you mother?”

And so the whole story came out, of Lily and Severus’ relationship, of Harry and his life and of his life now as Chris.

Now Chris found himself under the scrutiny of his grandmother again as she questioned him about his relationship with Lucius. “Tell me, is he following the traditional courtship rites or one of the more modern ones?”

Severus chuckled. “Since when has Lucius Malfoy ever followed anything? Like with everything else he’s doing this the way he wants to do it, and is making it up as he goes along. I believe he started this ritual when Chris, well Harry as he was at that point, was only twelve.”

Eileen could only chuckle, “That sounds like a Malfoy. I remember Abraxas was determined to marry his wife from the age of ten. He left many young ladies bitterly disappointed.” 

Chris sat there thinking things through as his father and grandmother chattered above his head. Lucius had taught him about the more traditional values and activities of society, but he himself had never actually seen the man put them into practice. Lucius was a man who was more concerned over his own well-being.

He could agree with his father that this was a courtship of Lucius’ own design.

Both the traditional and modern courtships followed five basic principles: The courtier had to make himself known to his courtee. They would partake in formal meetings but no intimate relations were permitted. Then after a year a formal engagement was permitted.

However, the two did differ in each of their steps. With the traditional courtship, the courting period lasted for a year, the courtier had to make a formal request to his courtee, usually in the form of a letter, sending this along with a gift, any meetings the two had, had to be pre-arranged and supervised, closeness was limited to handholding and a farewell/greeting kiss on the cheek, then at the end of the year the courtier had to obtain family permission to propose to his courtee.

This was opposed to the modern courtships where the period of courting lasted for an indefinite amount of time, the request to formally court was made by a personal request and verbal agreement, meetings could be made to the couples own personal choice but they were not permitted alone, the couple could hug and kiss but were not allowed any sexual contact, then a proposal could be issued whenever the couple felt ready.

Lucius was following the rites to some extent. While he had received a declaration of intent and a gift, although it was not a proper courtship as Chris was still free to date anyone if he wanted to, not that he would. They had yet to say it to one another, but Chris was beginning to fall in Love with Lucius.

He could most definitely say they had well and truly knocked the whole sexual content on the head what with everything they had done.

Then the meetings they had had, had been at family gatherings, public places, and then there had been private meetings and overnight visits, of which those were against the rules.

He had no idea how long this was planning on going on for, Lucius had made it plain this did not have to end in marriage, but either way he was sure Lucius would ensure he was ready for marriage and ask his father for permission.

He turned his attention back on his father and grandmother and what they were saying. “And what of Lucius’ son? What’s the boy like?” Eileen asked.

“Draco? Very much like his father was at that age, although I do believe he’s mellowed out over the last year ever since he and Chris developed a friendship and since he started courting the Lovegood girl.” Severus replied.

“Now that is a traditional courtship. I think Draco’s trying to prove that he’s more a man than Lucius,” Chris added. “I also think he’s trying to show off to certain individuals as well.”

“Harry Potter’s friends never got on well with Draco, and with Miss Lovegood being one of Harry’s friends, naturally they do not trust him.” Severus explained for his mother.

“Ah, the complicated lives we lead,” Eileen said as she set down the cup of tea she had been drinking. “Well Severus, I must be getting off, if I stay away too long Lawrence will have left the kitchen in a right state.” As she rose from her seat, Chris and Severus rose with her. “Chris, it was a delight meeting you; you’ll both have to come out to the country next time.” She clasped them both into a hug before leaving. 

Severus fell back on the sofa while Chris perched on the armchair his grandmother had just vacated. “That was awkward, I haven’t spoken with my mother in nearly twenty years, and now she decides to come back. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know sooner, but she only owled me yesterday to say she was coming over.”

“It was alright, it’s nice to actually meet more of my family. I go from just having the Dursley’s to you and grandmother, are there any more I should know about?”

“Oh, there are various Prince relatives, the Snape’s ended with my father, good riddance to him, but I’m sure there must be more on your mother’s side. Maybe we’ll pay Petunia a visit one of these days and discuss your family tree. Anyway, enough on families, how was your weekend?”

Thus Chris launched into a discussion on just how perfect his weekend had been.


	30. Summer Plans

Summer Plans 

The remainder of the Easter term flew by and before long the holidays were upon them. Chris opted to spend the holidays at school, splitting his time between his father and Remus and Tonks.

Draco was spending the holidays at school as well, Lucius was away on business, and he did not wish to stay in the empty manor by himself.

On Easter morning Chris received a surprise with his egg, or rather his egg was a surprise, for the moment he touched it he was whisked away: it was a portkey.

Once he had regained his bearings, Chris cast his eyes around the room. It was an opulent sitting room, done in neutral colours, from the layout he guessed that he was in a hotel somewhere.

The door on the other side of the room opened and Lucius stepped out carrying two glasses of champagne. “Good morning my love,” he said as he bent down to place a kiss on Chris’ lips.

“What’s going on?” he asked as Lucius sat down on the sofa and pulled Chris down next to him handing him a glass as he did so.

“Ahhh, you will have to wait and see, we are expecting a few more visitors yet, but I am sure you will like it.” He placed his glass on the coffee table before running his hand through Chris’ hair and a trail of kisses across his collar bone. “It will be of some benefit to you.”

Chris opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off as it was covered by Lucius’ own. Neither of them broke apart until the floo flared, heralding the arrival of one of their visitors.

Draco stepped out of the fire, he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at seeing Chris and seconds later Severus stepped through too. “See Draco, I told you he would be fine.”

Draco turned to glare at Severus. “You knew, you knew all along what had happened. You knew that he was safe.”

Lucius could only chuckle at his Son’s response. “Do you really think Severus would let anything happen to Chris under his nose” Slipping an arm around Chris’ shoulders he pulled him close to his side. “I certainly wouldn’t.”

“Why are we here then?” Draco asked as he sat down on one of the various sofas. “I thought you had work to do father.”

“I never said that I didn’t, I just happen to be taking the day off. We do have some important information to tell you, but we are waiting on a couple more guests.”

Draco and Chris shared a look with one another, they were pretty sure who the guests were going to be, but the news was a complete mystery to them.

While Severus and Lucius sat discussing Lucius’ various business dealings, Draco and Chris were whispering about what was going on, until Chris suddenly blurted out, “We need to do a prank!”

Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows. “And who do you plan on humiliating?”

Chris shook his head. “Not that sort of prank, although it may involve a visit to the Weasley twins, and a load of mayhem. No, this is something that may take a while to plan, but will wrap up the whole Harry Potter thing without it blowing completely out of proportion.”

They stared at one another for several minutes until Draco’s face broke out into a wide grin. “I like it!”

There was a sudden knock at the door, which Severus rose to answer while Lucius leaned over to whisper in Chris’ ear, “And just what are you two planning? Should I be worried?”

Chris shivered at the sensations Lucius’ closeness caused. “Nothing you need to worry about, no need to be so paranoid.”

Lucius ruffled Chris’ hair as the fireplace flared once again, this time Remus and Tonks stepped through. Chris looked around at the door and could see Andromeda and Ted walking in. It was going to be a family affair by the looks of things, the first assembled gathering since Christmas as Narcissa’s funeral did not count.

Once everyone had sat down and had been served drinks, Draco looked around at the assembled adults. “So what’s going on, Chris’ disappearance gave us a scare even though Severus knew all along he was perfectly safe.”

Lucius reached across Chris to cuff the back of Draco’s head while Remus and Severus both chuckled. “Well Draco, seen as you asked so nicely, we have some important news for you. I’m afraid the curse of the defence professor has struck again.”

Chris looked between his father and Remus before turning to Tonks, "You’re leaving, how come? I though with Voldemort gone we might have a teacher who lasted longer than a year.”

She took hold of Remus’ hand, “Believe me, I would love to stay for longer, but as of the near future that is just not going to be possible. You see, we’re going to have a baby, I will stay until the end of the year and after that it’s going to be simpler for a new teacher to start in September rather than when I go on maternity leave.”

Chris jumped up from his seat to hug the couple. “Congratulations you two, you’ll make such wonderful parents.” 

“Thank you Chris, that means a lot to us. I never believed that this would be possible for me. I had at one point settled, believing that you would be the only one I would hold in my arms.” Tonks squeezed Remus’ hand and smiled softly.

Despite the fact that the other adults already knew, they also offered their congratulations. Draco however remained silent, pondering things.

“What else do you have to tell us?” he asked, eying everyone in the room. “Why gather us all here if that was the only news?”

Severus chuckled, “Has your son ever had any patience Luc? If you just wait a few minutes Draco, you will find out.”

Chris meanwhile was looking between all the adults. So Tonks was leaving, which would leave a vacant defence position. His father was a possibility, if he wanted to give up the potions position. Remus would not return, not when his wife was pregnant with their first child. Ted had a steady job, and Andromeda no doubt would be helping Tonks with the baby. Remus caught Chris’ eye and winked.

He turned his attention on his father. “Will you be taking up the position dad? You’ve always wanted it, applying every year without success.” He ducked into Lucius’ side as Severus sent a stinging hex his way.

“No need to be cheeky brat. Potions are an art that needs to be nurtured, and those that have the talent need my help. Professor Dumbledore feels he has an adequate applicant for next year so there was no need to apply. Does that disappoint you Chris?” Severus asked raising his eyebrows.

Chris hid a grin, “Oh you know, just hoping we don’t end up with another incompetent teacher like we’ve had before.” 

Remus let out a laugh, “I’d be careful if I were you Chris, Dora does have quite a temper especially now she’s pregnant. Surely not all your defence professors were that bad?”

Draco snorted, “Some of them have been awful. Lockhart didn’t have a clue what he was going on about, despite those books he wrote, and Umbridge didn’t really teach. Moody was ok even though he was a death eater masquerading as Moody. Quirell was just creepy and then there was this particular werewolf.”

“Basically whoever takes up the position has large shoes to fill,” Chris finished off. He rested his head against Lucius’ shoulder, “And I’m quite sure he’s more than adequate for the job.”

Severus, Lucius and Remus all looked at one another and started laughing. Chris burrowed further into Lucius’ side while Draco looked around in confusion. “What? Am I missing something?”

“Well Chris has figured out who your new professor is but has suddenly gone all shy,” Remus said, “But I’m sure he has good reasons for that.”

Lucius leaned down and whispered into Chris’ ear causing him to blush. “He may be shy, but Draco could be embarrassed to hear it, not everyone has their father teaching them.”

“I don’t know about that,” Remus said, his sensitive hearing picking up Lucius’ words. “I think Chris has more reason to be embarrassed, his father and his lover under the same roof.”

Chris groaned, “Enjoy it while you can Draco, we’re never going to have a moment of piece.”

Everyone in the room chuckled. “If you really feel that way Chris I could always transfer you to Durmstrang, then you wouldn’t have to deal with any problems there.” Severus said, “The only problem with that is that I would have to cancel our summer trip.”

Chris perked up at his father’s words, “Trip? What trip? Where are we going?” He pouted at his father. 

“Now, if I tell you now it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it? But you will have the full summer term to figure it out from the clues you will be given when the term starts. I believe you will enjoy it.”

Chris could not help but grin.

*

 

Chris had finished writing a letter to Fed and George when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He and his father had opted to remain with Lucius for the night while Draco had chosen to return to school.

Lucius was stood there, “I thought we could spend some alone time together, before work and school resume. Today was a bit hectic after all.”

Chris sat back down on his bed, “There was a lot of information to digest, that was a cert. What are the rules regarding student-teacher relationships?”

Lucius regarded Chris. “There are certain regulations, I can’t show favouritism towards you, there are to be no public displays of affection, but so long as we behave ourselves there should be no problem. Your N.E.W.T’s are externally marked so I have no influence over your final score, plus because we are in a pre-established relationship we are technically not breaking any rules.”

Harry grinned, “A per-established relationship eh?” Chris said leaning against Lucius. “When did that come about?”

Lucius placed a quick kiss to the top of Chris’ head. “Well, since you ask, I have a gift for you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “I bought this for you, I had planned on giving you this for your birthday, but your father’s plans have scuppered that.”

Chris opened the box and nested inside was a simple silver ring with an imbedded emerald. “It’s a promise ring. I’m not asking you to enter into a formal contract with me, but I thought it could mark the start of a courtship between us.”

Chris looked up at Lucius, “An official courtship? Gifts and flowers and the rest, Aren’t we a little past that now?”

“A courtship is classed as a pre-established relationship, however we started this, and this can be a declaration of it. We do not have to follow the traditional rules as we are beyond those.”

“I think we’re beyond a modern courtship to be honest, but yes I accept.”

Lucius leaned down and kissed Chris, laying him down on the bed as he did so. He kissed his way down Chris’ neck and chest unbuttoning his shirt along the way.

Chris moaned as Lucius brought him to completion. “I love you.”


	31. The Prank

The prank

Friday morning Chris made his way down to the Great Hall early, he was not going to miss the show. Hedwig swooped into the hall long before the rest of the mail arrived and dropped a note on his lap before flying off again. Draco, who was also down early for the same reason Chris was, raised his eyebrows in Chris' direction. He gave a shake of his head at Draco with a pointed look at some of the Gryffindors further down the table.

The Great Hall slowly started filling up. Neville took his customary seat next to Chris when he arrived and Chris passed him the letter he had received. "You might enjoy this today, so just be prepared." 

Neville looked down at the letter and a small grin came across his face. "I can't believe you are going to pull this off, won't people realise, especially those that actually know you?"

Chris chuckled, "I'm counting on those people figuring it out, if they truly know me they should know it's not me, but it will definitely be worth seeing the look on my father's face, and Dumbledore's."

The doors to the Great Hall were suddenly flung open and Harry Potter walked inside. The hall fell silent as they watched the young man walk down the center aisle towards the staff table. "Good morning everyone!"

"Mr Potter, how nice to see you today," Dumbledore said after a moment of hesitation, his eyes flickering over all the students. "What are you doing here today?"

Harry, by this time, had reached the staff table and jumped up to sit on it, right in front of Snape, who had his customary scowl on his face. "Well, since I have now finished my tutoring for the year I decided to come and visit my old friends before I go away for the summer." He reached over and stole a sausage off of Snape's plate. At this point Snape glanced over at where his son was sitting, moving over to where Draco was sat at the Slytherin table before finally resting on Harry sat in front of him. "And I just couldn't resist coming to see my favourite teachers." Chris could not see it, but those students sat nearer to the staff table all saw Harry wink at Proffessor Snape. 

When his father looked over at Chris again, he knew the man had figured out what was going on and gave his son a slight nod of his head.

"Very well Mr Potter, but you must promise not to disturb the classes too much, the students still have classes to study for. We do not want their learning being disturbed." 

Harry jumped down from the staff table. "Of course sir, we wouldn't want that." Chris could trace the slight sarcasm in his voice, of course over the last five years every year had been disrupted for some reason or other. Harry made his way over to where Chris and Neville were sat, and nudged them aside to sit in between them. "Neville, how are you doing? So this must be the new guy everyone's been talking about, I feel so sorry for you."

Before he could elaborate further, the bell rang and Chris had to get up. "Got to get to transfiguration, maybe I'll see you around." He stood up and left the hall. Ron, Hermione and the others in N.E.W.T level transfiguration following him up to the classroom. To their surprise, there Harry stood stroking a large black raven they would be using in their practical today.

"Harry!" Hermione said surprised. "How did you get up here so quickly, we left you in the Great Hall?"

"You must know I know a lot of the secret passageways, Hermione. I have a very secret weapon after all." Harry winked at Chris. "Besides I couldn't resist saying hello to old Minnie."

Harry was suddenly wrapped on the head by a rolled up newspaper. "Less of the old, mister!" McGonagall was stood by the desk, her wand out having transfigured the raven into the newspaper. With a squawk, the raven was back and pecked him on the ear.

"I guess I deserved that," he said rubbing his ear. 

"Now be off with you, I have a class to teach, unless you want to stay that is."

Harry smiled wickedly and sat down at the back of the classroom. "I'll stop for a bit, I've missed this really. Remus isn't half the teacher you are in transfiguration."

McGonagall's lips thinned ever so slightly. "So long as you behave yourself."

* * *

At the end of the class as Chris was heading out to the courtyard to catch up with Neville before they both went to herbology, he heard Hermione asking Harry if he was coming with them. "No thanks Hermione, I'm actually just going to talk to Proffessor McGonogall for a little bit, and then I need to go and see Tonks, I have a message for her from Remus."

Chris found Hermione's behaviour strange. She was the one who wanted nothing to do with him when he had been Harry Potter, and suddenly she wanted to know what he was doing. She had made her intentions clear on what she thought of him when he last saw her as Harry back at Christmas, so why the change? He had just reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with him, Ron a short pace behind her. "He's not changed all that much, still the same as always, be careful Chris."

"What are you going on about Hermione?" Ron interjected. "Harry has changed, after the war he was withdrawn but now he seems so happy. He looks better now than he ever did when we were friends."

Hermione shook her head. "He's shunning us again, talking with other people that're going to help him rise up in power. I'm going to the library. See you in Herbology."

Ron watched her go with a sadness in his eyes. "Harry may have changed, but Hermione definitely has altered. She has a completely different personality. I've been a jealous prat before in regards to Harry, but Hermione was always the loyal one. There was a time we were all the best of friends and nothing could come between us, but now I have to wonder if it was all there from the start."

"Age changes us all, things we knew before can be completely different a year later. Look at me; I'm now living with a father I've never really known." They arrived in the courtyard to find Neville deep in conversation with Harry. 

"I know Harry knows the school really well, but to get there that quick he would have to run, or fly." Ron remarked watching the two of them.

Chris laughed. "That wouldn't surprise me, I don't know if I believe half the stories my father has told me about Harry."

"Well he has a certain perspective of Harry due to James Potter, but the basics may be true." Ron sighed as he reminised. "We always did what we did with the best of intentions, and I suppose Harry felt he had a certain weight on his shoulders being the boy-who-lived, but we did break a lot of school rules. Probably more than what Harry's father and my twin brothers did."

"None of us are perfect," Chris said stopping behind Harry, "and I find it hard to believe that anyone could be worse that the Weasley twins."

Harry whirled around at Chris' words, "Did I hear someone mention the Weasley twins. Best pair of trouble-makers Hogwarts has ever had if I do say so myself. Now Neville tells me you have herbology next so lets head down in that direction and see what trouble's afoot."

"What about Tonks? I thought you had to go and see her?" Ron said as he hastened to catch up with the pace Harry had set after his last sentence.

"She wasn't there, probably in the staffroom, and I'm not going in there with a load of stuffy old teachers." 

As they were early they sat on the wall that surrounded the greenhouses and listened to the stories Harry told them about his year with Remus. "...And he didn't even realise I had switched his sugar with sneezing powder until he couldn't stop sneezing; it lasted all morning and so much for his superiour scent being a werewolf."

The other three burst out laughing until Neville nudged Chris, and turning his way could see Hermione coming over in their direction with an incredulous look over her face.

"Harry, how're you here? I was just leaving when I saw you headed down to the Slytherin dungeons."

Harry shook his head, "Why on earth would I head into the snake's pit Hermione, see some sense, they all hate me." Harry shared a quick glance with Chris, but one no one else noticed.

Seeing Draco walking down with Blaise and Theo, Chris excused himself and drew the blonde aside, "Apparently Harry was heading in the direction of your common room, any particular reason?" he whispered.

A particularly sly grin crossed Draco's face; "That's because I gave him the password and told him to cause a little havok, if you know what I mean.

Chris ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. "Father's going to kill me, and don't think I won't bring you into this because I will. If I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me."

Draco laughed as Chris turned to enter the greenhouse. "In your dreams Christopher."

* * *

Once morning classes were over Harry mysteriously vanished leaving the sixth years to walk up to the Great Hall on their own. Upon entering the school there was chaos, everyone was chattering amongst themselves and you could barely hear yourself think. Chris managed to catch snippets as he made his way to his seat; everyone seemed to be catching up on how Harry Potter had come into their class, how they had seen him in such and such a place or how he had smiled at them as he passed and wondered if he was still single. 

"Can you believe this? Everyone is going on about Potter this and Potter that. They're obviously trying to make themselves look good by making up these stories, we know Harry spent most of his time in class with us." Hermione said snobbishly as she watched two giggling girls at the Hufflepuff table. "And besides, who cares if he is single; we all know he has an inkling for his own type these days."

Chris and Neville caught each others eye and had to stifle a laugh at Hermione's attitude. If only she knew the truth. 

"It'll pass, he's here for a day and then when he leaves everything will go back to normal. Anyway Harry was telling me that he saw Fleur recently and she promised to introduce him to a girl she went to school with as he's planning on going over during the summer." Neville said as he took a piece of steak pie, "You know Hermione, just because you saw Harry kissing another boy, it does not nessessarily mean that he is gay, some guys just like to experiment."

Hermione pursed her lips before grabbing a sandwich a leaving the table. "Well that went well." Chris remarked watching her figure retreat and suddenly he and Neville could no longer hold on to their laughter. Ron looked on in confusion between the two of them as they calmed down.

"Do the two of you know something that I don't" He asked once Chris had stopped laughing and had taken a bite of his pie.

"Quite a lot of things, but I guess that's not what you mean. Hermione believes these things about Harry, but if she looks around she would see there's more than meets the eye." 

"Things don't meet the eye," a voice remarked from behind Chris, "Now why should that be a problem, surely we would want to protect the eyes?" Harry was stood there leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket. "Unless of course you're speaking about Hermione, I just passed her on my way in here with a huge thunderstorm above her head."

"You've knocked that one on the head," Neville had by this point caught his breath from laughing so hard. "Hermione finds it hard to accept that just because a male has a relationship with another male does not make him gay, and that there's nothing wrong with that. If she looked around her she would see that there are more people who experiment or have relationships with the same sex than she realises."

"People only see what they want to see sometimes; with Hermione she's lived in a bubble of her parents protectiveness until she came to Hogwarts, and then she never really had time to adapt, she just buried her nose into one book or another. Everything she's believed has been buried under there and now it's just coming to ahead. With time she may come to accept what we believe. Anyway, I came to say goodbye to you all, I have to go now but maybe we'll see each other again sometime." He gave a wave at the Gryffindors as he walked off. Chris noticed an identical figure slip next to Harry out of the door and suddenly had an inkling a charm had been put on several members of the school body.

* * *

Chris slipped into the Room of Requirement later that evening. "I can't believe that actually worked, you two are absolute geniuses." He grinned at the identical red-heads sat on a sofa.

"Why thank you master Snape, but you didn't have to doubt us, when have we ever failed you?"

Chris laughed, "You may be right there, I have trusted the two of you above anyone else, most of the time. Although I have to ask, what on earth were you doing down in the Slytherin dungeons?" He eyed the two of them with a slight degree of suspicion.

"We just left a little parting gift, something people would recognise as ours, but wouldn't cause any harm or too much mischief." At Chris' raised eyebrows they wen't on to elaborate. "It's a new product we are working on for the store and thought the Slytherins would be the perfect guinea pigs. It's a new monitoring charm that will record a visual of what is going on, you can collect the specimen for us in a weeks time. We also left a little selection of our merchandise that the slytherins can play around with, at Draco's request of course."

"Pretty amazing. I'll make sure I do that. What do you need to know about the Slytherins anyway that they need monitoring?" Chris looked between the two of them, weighing one up against the other. "Unless it's a certain Slytherin you have your eye on."

"Well...since you insist, there are a couple of young ladies that have caught our attention over the past couple of years, but anything we would have said to them would have passed straight over their heads, they just won't notice us." Fred passed over a picture of two girls giggling madly together.

To see the two of them together like that surprised Chris: Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were sisters but had never been that close to one another, at least to find them laughing like that. "So the two of you have a thing for the Greengrass sisters? If you like I could put in a good word for you."

The twins shook their heads, "No let us figure this out on our own, it's something we have to do; I'm sure you can understand." 

Chris looked between the two of them. "Well I guess I can understand that, after all I've had to find love on my own." He gave a sudden yelp as the twins pulled him down to sit in between the two of them. 

"You're growing up so fast," They both wiped away an imaginary tear and ruffled his hair. "Soon you'll be married and having children."

Chris could only laugh and hit the two of them in a playful manner.


	32. Clues

"Well Chris," Fred said, "We must be off, business doesn't run itself you know." The twins stood up and made to leave the Room of Requirement.

"Oh, before we leave we were told yo give you this," George reached into his pocket and withdrew something which he threw at Chris. "This is from your father, dragged us into his office, said he'd figured out who we were."

"It was scary stood there like we were his students again, impersonating his son. And then he laughed saying it was something the school deserved and gave us this to pass on to you."

Chris looked at the item; it was a tent peg, and a tent peg could only mean one thing; tents and with tents went camping. Could that be what they would be doing on their holiday.

He turned to look at the twins but they had gone. He too left the Room of Requirement and returned to Gryffindor tower.

"Yo Chris," Seamus winked at him. "You planning on going somewhere?" At Chris' puzzled look Seamus pointed towards his bed. There laid out on top of his covers was a sleeping bag. Oh most definitely, his father was taking him camping, but where? "Oh, it's just in case I get cold," Chris laughed.

Flicking his wand he rolled up the bag and banished it underneath his bed. He changed into his nightwear and got into bed.

He stared up at his canopy and realised there were blinking lights shining down on him. At first he thought it was the nights sky, but the closer he looked at it the more he realised the dots of light looked like a skyline. It looked familiar, but he just could not place it, needless to say it was not anywhere within the UK, not with skyscrapers like that anyway.

Chris groaned and rolled over, his father was going to drive him crazy if all the clues were going to be like this.

* * *

Over the next week Chris received a variety of clues from friends, teachers and items posted around the walls and portraits. Neville had appeared one day with a plant that only grew in North America, a map had appeared on the wall of the potions classroom of the state of Florida depicting a series of potions and where their ingredients could be found, his father had even supplied cicader legs for use in a new potion he had read about.

What clinched it for Chris was the 'bouquet' of yellow roses that arrived in the shape of a suspension bridge. There were oohs and ahhs as a pack of owls flew in carrying the gift causing Chris to duck his head into his arms as it landed in front of him.

"That is a masterpiece," Ron commented as he reached into the display to pull out a card;  
'My dear Chris,   
Never forget my love for you   
is as golden as the sun.'  
XLX

Everything clicked into place then with Lucius' Message. The floral display was meant to be the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, the skyline was that of Mannhatten, the plant only found in America, his father's map of Florida; It all made sense now. He and his father were going on a camping trip in America. The only question that remained was where exactly they were going.

"You're so lucky Chris," Ginny sighed. "No one ever does anything like that for us."

Chris had to laugh at that, "Oh believe me, they only get extravagant when they're after something. Treasure the smaller things, they are more precious." He still had the original rose Lucius had given him and true to his word it had remained pure. That rose and the ring his father had given him were amongst his most treasured possessions. "Now if you would excuse me," he left the Great Hall floating his display behind him.

He decided to head down to his father's quarters and leave the display there and question the man. His father usually spent his weekends down there sorting out his lesson plans for the next week.

"So America?" Chris prompted leaning against the door jamb, causing Severus to look up.

"So you figured it out then?"

Chris set the flowers down and sat in the chair opposit his father. "Well, it wasn't really hard to figure out with some of those clues and it didn't take a genius to figure out that we are going camping," Chris watched his father's expression carefully as he asked his next question. "I just haven't figured out whereabouts we'll be staying, unless you're going to tell me?"

Severus laughed, "Now if I did that then you would know and it wouldn't be a surprise, there are still some clues to come. I will tell you this though, we will be taking a tour and will be away for six weeks. You will enjoy it a lot."

"This is going to be the best summer yet." A blinking light caught Chris' attention, a large statue of an Iron man caught his attention, but looking closer he couldn't quite tell if it was iron or some other bronze metal. "Where did you acquire that, it looks very different to anything you usually have."

"Arthur Weasley gave it to me, some old muggle gave it to him as a thank you for helping her with one thing or another she had trouble with. She said it came from a small town in a southern American state and you can see it from miles around. I thought it would be appropriate."

Chris could only roll his eyes.


	33. Ron's Letter

Ron's Letter

Chris was sat in the library reading up on his lessons for next year now that all his exams were over. The previous year he had wanted to be an auror, but now he had no idea what career path he wanted to go down so it was best to get as higher grades as possible next year so he could get into anything.

A clearing of a throat in his left ear had him turning around to find Ron Weasley stood there wringing his hands together in a very Dobbyish manner. "Can I have a word?"

Chris motioned for him to sit down. "Fire away."

Pulling out a tattered looking envelope from his robes, Ron passed it over. "Do you think you can pass this on to Harry Potter for me?"

Chris turned the paper over in his hands. "Why me? Surely you can pass this onto him yourself, you have an owl right?"

Ron sighed, "After the way I've treated Harry, if I was just to owl him he could easily just disregard the letter. If you were to give it to him then at least he might read it."

"No offence, but what makes you think that Harry Potter would accept anything from me? I'm the son of Severus Snape, his least favourite teacher, we've only met once plus I'm friends with Draco Malfoy. That has got to be the three worst reasons for being in contact with someone." Chris set down the envelope on the table. "I have no idea if your letter will be anymore accepted by me than it would be by you."

"That's the thing though, Harry and Draco are friends and with you beings friends with Draco it might stand a little bit of favour. He met you that time he came to visit, and he had no hard feelings towards you then."

Chris tried not to laugh, if only Ron knew the truth of that visit. "Alright, I'll give it a go, you understand I cannot guarantee a success; that would all depend on Harry."

A genuine smile broke across Ron's face. "Oh thank you so much."

He turned to leave the library when Chris asked one more question. "Can I ask why you want to get in touch with him?"

"I just want to ask him for his forgiveness, it might have taken me nearly a year, but I guess he was right all along." With that he did actually leave the library and once he was out of sight Chris didn't hesitate in opening the letter.

"Dear Harry, 

Forgive me for putting this in a letter but there is so much that I want to say and I know that you would not spare me two minutes to listen to what I have to say in person. There are so many things that I ought to apologise for, but I just don't know where to start. 

I suppose everything begins with how we turned our backs on you after you defeated You Know Who, Hermione was the one who said that you needed room to grieve and I went along with what she was saying but now I see that she was jealous that you were getting all the attention when we weren't. I must admit when we saw you in Diagon Alley with Draco Malfoy, my own jealousy reared its head. I believed that, in our attempt to give you space, you had turned to Malfoy for friendship and that he was leading you down some dark path. Then when you didn't return to Hogwarts at the start of the year I believed you had given up on us.

I had my eyes opened when you came to see us after Christmas and Hermione revealed how she really felt about you. I have no problems with people being gay if that is really how you feel, dad has a cousin who is a homosexual and there's nothing against it amongst wizarding folk, as you know prejudices here come down to magical background, muggleborns and muggle supporters. With Hermione's attitude I can understand why people like the Malfoys have certain prejudices against muggleborns.

I suppose what I am trying to say is that what Hermione's opinion is, has no bearing on how I feel. I have spent the better part of this year trying to figure out the way to right the wrongs I have done to you. When you came to visit at Hogwarts before I really wanted to talk with you, to explain everything and to aplogise, but I chickened out when I saw how well you were getting on with Malfoy and Chris. You deserved to have a good time rather than listen to what I had to say.

So I would like to issue my apology to you. I know that it is unlikely that we will ever be as close as we once were, or even be friends again, but I would like it if you accepted my apology and we could at least talk with one another.

Ron

Chris sighed as he slipped the letter into the bag. If truth be honest, he had forgiven Ron a long time ago due to his attitude around school towards him as Chris, but the only thing troubling him was how he would react when he found out the truth.

Chris picked up his bag and left the library heading down towards his father's office. "I need your advice, Ron just gave me this, to pass on to Harry Potter, and I don't know what to do about what he has written."

Severus held out his hand for the letter and flipped it open, his eyes quickly scanning the words written there. "The question is," he started as his eyes reached the bottom of the page, "can you trust him?"

Chris had to think for a minute which gave him the opening his father needed. "If you feel that you cannot trust him, then can you truly forgive him? There will always be that niggle of doubt that he might let you down again. It’s up to you at the end of the day what you want to do." He handed the letter back over to Chris.

"In my mind I have forgiven him, but yeah the trust thing did cross my mind. At this time I want to tell him as Harry Potter that I forgive him, but then wait and see for a little while if I can then reveal who I really am, see if he can take the news and not desert me again." 

Severus stood up, walked around his desk and turned his son to face him. "Only you can make the choice of what you want to do. I can understand that after all this time, this can be difficult. I remember how long it took your mother to forgive me after I called her a mudblood in front of her friends; you do something awful like that, it does take a while to build up trust again.”

A look passed across Chris’ eyes before he turned and ran out of the room. Severus could only shake his head as he watched his son leave.

Chris ran all the way up to the Gryffindor common room without stopping and collected a piece of parchment before sitting down on his bed and pulling the curtains closed. He knew exactly what he wanted to do; he may class Ron as a friend now but there was no way he was going to trust him with his secret until he had the red head completely sussed out. 

Dear Ron,

Thank you for your letter. Hearing everything put out like that does explain certain things, however I hope that you can understand that I cannot go back to the way things used to be between us. It would be nice if we could stay in contact, I have no problems with you owling me. I will not be able to see you, I will after all be concentrating on my owls, plus I will be helping Remus and Tonks with the baby when the time comes. Hopefully we will see each other again soon though.

Hope you have a good summer and send my love to your family.

Harry

Chris read through his letter one more time before calling down one of the school owls and attaching the letter to its leg. “Take that to Ron Weasley for me would you,” he said stroking it’s back. As he watched it fly away he realized how much he missed Hedwig; she was currently living with Remus as a cover. 

All this year he had been surrounded by friends, but he missed his first friend, his best friend.


	34. Sweet Separations

Sweet Separations 

The sixth years’ exams were over for the year and Chris had got top results along with Hermione for Gryffindor and had achieved the same results as Draco. To say that his father was pleased was an understatement, "You see, if you just apply yourself and not let things distract you, you can succeed. With this I expect top results next year for your N.E.W.T's."

Chris enveloped his father in a hug, "Don't worry, I plan on it, you have nothing to worry about. After this summer I am going to sit down and concentrate on what I want for my future and get the best out of my education. I'm not going to let anything such as Harry Potter dramas get in the way."

Severus put his arm around his son’s shoulders as they walked out of the potions classroom. "Speaking of holidays, I have this for you." Severus handed Chris an envelope. "I think you would like to read over these. Our final holiday plans."

Chris opened up the envelope. Inside were two flight tickets; from Manchester Airport to Birmingham Alabama by way of Atlanta. They would be camping at Oak Mountain State Park, but that would just be their base of stay because Severus had booked trips to go see the Empire State building with an overnight in New York, a visit to Hollywood and Beverly Hills with a trip to Disney Land, a week in Orlando visiting the various theme parks and a visit to Alcatraz Island in San Francisco. These were just a few of the things they had planned as there were sheaves of tickets to various attractions with hotel destinations and travel arrangements. "I know you know how to apparate now, but I have portkeys planned for all the places we will be going to so you don't have to worry about that. You will also be spending a week visiting your grandmother when we get back before school starts as she has asked to see you."

The holiday sounded excellent, but spending a week with his grandmother would be a little disappointing. Judging by these dates they would be back a week before school started and that meant the week would be spent with his grandmother and he would not be able to see his friends or Lucius. He tried not to let his disappointment show on his face as his father had gone to all this trouble to plan this for them, however something must have shown in his expression.

"I had originally arranged with Lucius that you would spend the week with him and Draco, but that was before mother owled me. As a compromise you can go stay at Malfoy Manor for the night when you arrive at Kings Cross, and also the night before we come back to school." Severus squeezed Chris' shoulders, "To be young and in love, parents can be such a pain."

* * *

Chris and Draco were laid out on Chris' bed. Just like last year, Lucius had picked up the two boys from King's Cross station, but this year Chris was spending the night as Severus had several things to finish off before they left on their holiday.

"I can't believe how quickly this year has gone. Last year I had just found out Severus was my father and embarked on this relationship with Lucius."

"Speaking of..." Draco sat up against the headboard. "How's that going? Is father still sending you gifts? And while I don't usually want to know about my father’s love life, have the two of you fucked yet?"

Draco's question was received with a pillow to his face. "Don't be so vulgar, and no we haven't." A pensive look passed across his face. "Do you think we should have by now?"

Draco gave Chis a comforting smile. "Only you can make that decision. But just a word of advice. As Harry Potter, the world would have cared who you gave your virginity to, but as Chris Snape, the only people to care will be you, your partner and your father."

Chris sat up suddenly, "You're right. Don't wait up for me, who knows when I'll be back." Chris slipped out of the door before he could see Draco's triumphant smile erupt over his face.

Chris slipped into Lucius' study where the man was pouring over various ledgers.

He snuck across the room without Lucius noticing and soon stood behind his lover. He gently started massaging his shoulders.

Lucius slowly relaxed under Chris' touch until eventually Lucius put down his quill, spun his chair around and pulled Chris onto his lap so the young man was straddling him.

Placing a chaste kiss on Chris' lips he said, "You are one distracting minx, but what was that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" At Lucius raised eyebrows Chris had to grin. "This is the only chance I'm going to get to see you in the next six weeks and I thought you could give me my birthday present early."

Lucius could not resist lightly tickling Chris' sides, "And who says I'm getting you a present?"

Leaning forward so that his breath ghosted down Lucius' neck Chris whispered into his ear, "This isn't something you have to get me." Lucius' eyes widened as Chris elaborated further.

"Well, who can resist that," Lucius scooped Chris up from beneath his ass, stood up causing Chris to wrap his legs around Lucius' waist to keep his balance, and left the study.

-

Chris had been kissing Lucius' neck all the way from his study to the master bedroom that Lucius was sure there would be a big red mark there.

Once he had laid Chris down on the bed he made quick work of divesting Chris of his t-shirt and returned the favour of kissing down his chest, paying particular attention to his nipples.

Chris arched into his touch and grabbed a fistful of Lucius' hair, "Please..." he moaned.

"Please what, my love?" he asked before biting down on one of the delicate nubs.

"Mhmm, l-lower, please touch me lower."

With one last caress, Lucius sat up and took sight of his lover. Chris was flushed with arousal from his face down to the waistband of his trousers, and he was determined to find out how far down that blush spread. "Patience," he said as he started to undo the button of Chris' trousers.

He pulled down both Chris' trousers and boxers over his slim hips until his erection sprang free causing the young man to hiss as the cooler air around them hit his sensitive organ.

Chris gave a whimper as Lucius' fingers came tantalizingly close to his shaft, but never actually touched it, as he pulled his trousers all the way down his legs and flung them to the floor.

Next, however, to Chris' dismay Lucius stood up. Looking down on him Lucius' eyes glinted with pleasure, here was this young man all spread out just for him, with his past he wondered what he could have done to deserve this. "Touch yourself, show me how you pleasure yourself when I'm not around," he said as he slowly started to remove his robe.

Chris' fist quickly found his turgid member and as he pulled on it his eyes never left Lucius' form.

"Stop!" Lucius commanded as he lay his robes over a chair and removed something from his dresser.

He sat down on the bed next to Chris, "Lie on your side, I'm going to prepare you first."

Chris did so and then shivered as something cold was rubbed against his anus. "It's just some lube, it'll make penetration a little smoother and I'll make sure you're stretched first but may still hurt as it is your first time."

There was a slight amount of pressure as Lucius pushed his finger in and as opposed to hurting, it just burned a little. 

Once Chris had got used to the intrusion of one finger, Lucius added a second finger and while the burn was there it was pleasantly so and he could not help but moan as Lucius scissored his fingers. Then when Lucius' fingers grazed over spot inside of him he couldn't help arching his back and pushing back against Lucius' fingers wanting more of that touch.

Lucius chuckled when, removing his fingers Chris moaned with the loss, "Shh, I think you're ready now." He gently pushed Chris' legs apart and slowly started to ease in.

Now that entry was a lot more unpleasant than his fingers and Chris tensed up slightly. "Shhh, relax or it will hurt more." His hand moved around and took hold of Chris' shaft and started pumping it to divert him from the pain. 

Soon Lucius was buried deep within Chris and he pulled him in close to his body as he started slow gentle thrusts that awakened even more nerve endings inside Chris and soon had him moaning and meeting Lucius thrust for thrust. Lucius' hand never left Chris' cock throughout the process and it was not long until he could feel the tension inside of him building and could no longer hold it.

He came, shuddering his release over Lucius' hand and as he came down from his high he could feel Lucius coming to his own release behind him.

As they lay there basking in the afterglow, Chris turned to face Lucius. "Thank you," he whispered placing a loving kiss on his lips, but not having energy for anything else. "I'm going to miss you while away on holiday. This is not like at school where you're only a floo call away."

"I'll miss you, but you'll have so much fun that you won't even notice how much time is passing and before you know it, you'll be home. But for now, just enjoy the moment," Lucius wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him tight against his chest and Chris lay his head there listening to the sound of Lucius' heartbeat, and it was not long until they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night Chris had rolled over onto his other side so that once again Lucius was spooned up behind him.

However a knocking on the door disturbed the two from their slumber, and Draco put his head around the door.

He sighed when he saw that the two of them were suitably covered. “Sorry to disturb the two of you, but Severus is here. Unless you want him to see the two of you like this I would suggest you get up and be downstairs. I told Severus you would be down in fifteen.” With that he withdrew his head and shut the door behind him.

Chris groaned as he stretched out, working out the kinks and rubbing up against Lucius as he did so. “Do I have to get up?”

Lucius chuckled as he sat up, “You’re about to go away on the holiday of a lifetime, of course you want to get up, and I don’t think you want your father to see you as you are. Now I suggest you go take a quick shower and I will see you downstairs.” Shifting slightly he pulled Chris up to his chest and placed a kiss on his forehead. “And remember, it’s only a holiday, you will be back before long and we will see each other again.”

Chris nodded, “OK, but only if you come shower with me.” He took hold of Lucius’ hand and slipped out of bed making his way over to the en-suite.

-

Fifteen minutes later Chris came running down the stairs with Lucius following behind at a more sedate pace. He managed to draw to a stop just before he ran into his father and smiled at him. “I’m ready.”

Severus nodded, his eyes quickly flickering to Lucius. “Very well, go say goodbye to Draco then we can be off.” As Chris ran off Lucius arrived at the bottom of the stairs. “He seems awfully happy this morning.”

“And why wouldn’t he be, his holidays have started, he’s spending quality time with his father and he’s off abroad for the first time ever. I know I would be excited.” Severus gave him one of those looks that Lucius seemed to understand completely as he withered slightly under his gaze. “It was what he wanted, he came to me; after all this do you really think that I would force him to do anything he did not want to do?” 

All Severus could do was nod as Chris came back at that point. He slipped his arms around Lucius’ neck breathing in the man’s scent as he did so. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered and gave him a quick kiss before letting go and returning to his father.

Lucius only had time to give the young man a squeeze before he was left holding empty space. He watched as the two Snape men left the manner to start their holiday. Saying goodbye this time was the hardest time he’d ever had to do it, but that it was only a matter of time until they were in each other’s arms again.

 

_A/N: This is the end of this story, I feel I have come to a natural conclusion on this chapter of Harry/Chris’ life. I am in the progress of working on a sequel to this story, but it may be in a while coming depending on what life throws at me. If there is anything you would like to see please let me know._

_Thank you for sticking through this with me and I hope you have all enjoyed it._

__


	35. New story

The sequel is now available - "love changes everything"


End file.
